


Aqua

by Little_Red



Series: All Four One [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Graphic description of violence in the first chapter, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Orphaned Character, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some possible PTSD, Swearing, Time Travel, courting, courting gifts, domestic abuse in the first chapter, only the first chapter, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Aquata Grayson is an orphan, who was born into a hard life. The only thing that made her life bearable was her three best friends. They were inseparable and all the family she ever needed. Until one day it was ripped all away. 
This is the story of how she lived, died and lived again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aquata Grayson (aka: Aqua/Aqua-Gray/AG/Agee): half Native American. 27, Long dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, olive skin tone. 5'0. Loves the color aqua. laid back country girl. Hard worker. Dreamer. Writer. Loyal. Loves fiercely. Loves to sew and make her own clothes. Has worked at the local library since she was 17. Parents were killed during an armed robbery while they were driving home from a family dinner. She was 8 and the only survivor. Was raised by her mother’s sister until she perished in a fire at work when Aqua was 14. Was put into foster care system and bounced around from foster home to foster home until she was taken in by a very nice older lady who died a week before her 17th birthday. Buried her foster mom next to her parents.
> 
> This is my first Elrond fic!!! I wanted to post this as one piece, but it’s turning out to be too long. So yes it will be at least 3 chapters long…. I wanted to do a reader insert but this took on a life of it’s own and spawned a massive storyline….. more to come on that later. Please bear with me as I get used to writing Elrond, who is a first for me. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of abuse, violence and death. Possible trigger warnings. Will be NSFW in later chapters (possibly). Language and some racial slurs, which being half Native American myself, I do not condone at all. I wrote that part based off an experience with an ex. It was to show what kind of person he is. And it will not be happening again after this chapter.

******_Aqua’s POV_ **

“Hurry up AG!” Jacey urged me, “We don’t have long before the next panel opens up!”

“Sorry Jacey, I was just trying to look at everything!” I replied, “This is the first time I have been able to come to a con, and it will probably be the last time.”

Jacey immediately stopped, as did Ryanne and Misty, all of them crowding around me. “Don’t say that Agee!” Ryanne lectured me “But you are right, you’ve never been here before and we have been rushing you. We can skip this panel, it’s not the one that I really want to see anyways, that one is later tonight.”

“But-” I protested, only to have them all shush me.

“No buts about it, Aqua-Gray, we were at one of these before and you haven’t been.” Misty said firmly as they steered me towards the booth that I had been eyeballing. “We are doing what you want to do first, then the panels.”

“I would have came last time but I was too busy working.” I mumbled “You know, one of us has to work.”

“Quiet you.” Ryanne laughed, poking me in the side and making me jump. I shot her a mock glare as we got to the booth.

“Hello Ladies!” the man greeted us as we stopped at his booth. It was a typical merchandise booth, but it also sold all sorts of trinkets, from coffee cups to board games. I didn’t have much money with me, only what I had deemed safe enough to take out of my emergency stash of money. I knew that it wasn’t a good idea to come here, but I had to get out for a bit, I deserved it after how hard I had worked the past year.  

“Hello” I said softly, smiling at the man as I looked at what had first caught my eye. It was a sign advertising some sort of fandom candy. The sign said that the blue pill brings your favorite fictional character to your world and that the red pill transports you to your favorite fictional world.

“So what is that about?” I asked quietly, pointing to the sign behind the man. Glancing over his shoulder, the man laughed and grabbed a package from behind his counter.

“Inside this is either a red pill or a blue pill” he said mysteriously “No one knows what they get until they open the package. But either way, you get what you want.”

We all laughed, wishing that it could come true and continued browsing through his booth. We all bought something, me choosing a Hobbit hoodie, once again opting for clothes that kept me fully covered. I had changed so much in the last year. The girls all got some sort of Tolkien clothing, as well as a few little trinkets. At the last minute, I decided to get one of the “pills”, thinking that at least I could pretend it came true, if only for a little while.

*****

“I can’t believe you bought that Aqua.” Ryanne tittered a few hours later, as I pulled out the package of mysterious candy to eat as we headed to the next panel, weighed down with our purchases.

“Hey” I laughed as I struggled to open the package “Who knows! Maybe I will wake up in Middle Earth! Or wake up with someone from Middle Earth in my room!”

“Didn’t he say your favorite character?” Jacey asked as we followed the crowd of people all headed to the same panel as us.

“Like I can pick my favorite! I love them all!” I laughingly protested, blushing profusely, pausing in my attempts to open the package.

“Oh come on AG!” Ryanne teased “We all know who you really adore….. Elrond….”

“Ok Ok so I like him more than I like others!” I admitted “But most people view him as an old man or something!! And it’s not fair!! He’s sexy old man… er elf!”

“He definitely isn’t ugly.” Misty agreed, as we all sat down. “At least you are not lusting after Gandalf!”

“Ok.. that would be just weird.” I muttered “I like Gandalf, but not like that.”

“Which is how some people might view Elrond?” Ryanne suggested “I mean he isn’t for me, but I do like his character.”

“You have a point.” I said, finally opening up the package to reveal a large red candy, much like a jellybean. “Hey, I got a red one… so if I disappear suddenly it’s because I got transported to Middle Earth!”

Jacey, Misty and Ryanne laughed, shaking their heads at me, while I nibbled on the tasty treat, excitedly waiting for the panel to start.

*****

“Bye Aqua!” Ryanne and Jacey yelled as they dropped me off at my house, watching me as I walked up my front steps. We had already dropped of Misty at work, she had some new code that she wanted to work on.

“Bye girls!!!” I called back “Thank you for an awesome day!!! I will call you tomorrow!!!”

“If you are not in Middle Earth that is!” Ryanne hollered, causing Jacey to laugh loudly.

I waved one last time before opening the door to my house, breathing a sigh of relief to see that Tyler was not home yet. That meant I had time to hide my purchases, along with all evidence that I even left the house. Plus hide my money. Tyler was jealous, possessive, controlling man. I wasn’t supposed to go out anywhere without his permission, unless it was work, because it was up to me to pay the bills, while he spent all his time slacking off and drinking. I would have left a long time ago, but he had already drained my bank account by the time I realized what he was actually like. So I waited. And worked hard to save money, an understanding boss paying me small amounts of my check under the table, just enough that it wouldn’t be missed but enough that I could save up enough money to disappear.

I thought about all of this as I wandered through the house, off to hide everything in the storage closet where I kept all the cleaning supplies, the last place that Tyler would ever look for something. I had just reached the closest when a voice came out of the dark behind me.

“Aquata.”

Gasping, I whirled around to see him coming out of our bedroom. I never noticed him sitting in there, in the dark.

“Ty..Tyler.” I gasped, hiding the bag behind my back “You startled me!”

“Where were you Aquata?” he demanded, stepping close to me.

I nervously stepped back from the tall blonde man “I’m sorry Baby! I forgot to leave a note. I was out with the girls. We all did our grocery shopping together.” I said in a rush, reaching my hand out to cup his cheek, a gesture that usually helped calm him down.

Tyler leaned into my touch, the slight movement bring the scent of whiskey to my nose. He had been drinking again. It was never good when he drank.

Tyler pulled away and gripped my shoulders painfully. “Don’t ever forget to leave a note again.” he warned me softly. “Or you won’t like the consequences.”

“Ow!” I whined “I’m sorry baby. I won’t!! Never again!”

“Good.” he grabbed my chin painfully and pressed a quick bruising kiss to my lips. “What’s in the bag?”

“Cleaning supplies.” I answered quickly “I will just put them away and then I will make us something to eat.”

“Good.” he replied, letting me go. I turned quickly to go into the closet, hoping that Tyler would leave, but he had other ideas. He delivered a hard smack to my ass. “And hurry up. I have plans for that sweet ass of yours.”

The unexpected blow knocked me off balance, causing me to drop the bag, the contents spilling across the floor. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn’t notice anything.

“What is that?” he hissed, grabbing my arm and hauling me close to him, his free hand pointing at the floor. “That doesn’t look like cleaning supplies!”

He pushed me away roughly, causing me to crash into the wall, before he reached for the bag, dumping the rest of it out onto the floor. My tickets to the Comic Con, free stuff, and purchases were unveiled to his ever watching eyes. As well as the pictures. Tyler turned to look at me, not bothering to look at the pictures, which I breathed a silent sigh of relief at.

It was short lived. My phone suddenly chirped in my purse; indicating that Ryanne had just texted me, the sound drawing Tyler’s eyes to the wad of cash that was peeking out of my purse, which had fallen when he threw me into the wall. He let out a low growl when he saw the money.

“What the fuck is all of this Aquata?” he demanded “Where the fuck were you!!”

“It’s… it’s nothing.” I babbled, “And the money is just cash bonus that I got. I haven’t had a chance to put it in the bank yet.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” he screamed, jumping up and dragging me by my collar towards him. He lifted me up off the ground, daggling me above his head, “Where. The. Fuck. Were. You?”

“COMIC CON!” I sobbed, as I clawed at his fingers and my feet scrambled for purchase. He wasn’t usually so violent, normally he just squeezed my arms or wrists hard enough to bruise. Or shook me hard enough to rattle my teeth. Just enough to keep me scared of him.

“AND THE MONEY?” he roared, easily shaking me like a rag doll, even while suspended above his head. He was a big man, pushing 6'3. And was pure muscle. My 5'0 frame was no match against him.

“It… it… is just money that I saved up!! I really wanted to go to Comic Con. Just once.” I shrieked, terrified beyond measure.

Tyler threw me in a rage, and I crashed into the farthest wall, denting it, before falling to the floor. I could only watch in a stunned daze as he grabbed my purse, swearing as he saw all the money and receipts that I had stuffed in it. Then he took my phone out, and read something on the screen.

“Here’s some more pictures for you add to your collection AG!” he read out loud. “I can’t wait to see all the ones you got! And you must send me copies of the prints that you got today!”

I could only watch, gasping for breath as he unlocked my phone and looked through all the pictures that I had taken. Swearing, he threw my phone against the wall. I knew which one he was swearing at, it could only be the selfie I had taken with Orlando, Lee and Luke. Tyler stomped on the broken phone in order to completely crush it. That’s when he noticed the pictures. The large glossy photo ops that I had taken with some of the Hobbit cast, Richard, Dean and Aidan to be exact. He picked up the pictures, staring at each one silently, before ripping them all up.

“You. Stupid. Little. Half. Breed. Slut!” He yelled as he kicked me once for each word that he spat at me.

I gasped for breath, spitting blood out as I struggled to draw a ragged breath in “Please.. Please… Tyler..” I pleaded “I’m sorry!”

Tyler kicked me in the face, and I screamed hoarsely as I felt my jaw break. He reached down, making a fist in my hair and hauled me up to  my knees.

“You have been whoring yourself out!” he accused. “You dirty fucking slut.”

“No.. no” I whimpered through my broken lips. “I never.. ”

Tyler’s answer was to punch me squarely in the face, breaking my nose and letting me fall heavily to the floor.

I lay on my side, blood running from a cut on my temple into my eyes. I was spewing blood out with every labored breath, a loud wheezing sound coming out of me as I struggled to draw badly needed air into my lungs. Tyler stormed into the storage closet, and started going through it, throwing boxes and cleaners out as he went.

“What else are you hiding in here, slut?” he demanded as he tore the closet apart. “Was it a onetime thing, are you just a high priced whore for celebrities?”

“Or are you a professional whore?” he accused, holding up the wad of cash that he found from my hiding place.

“Nothing but a cheap half breed whore.” he sneered as he stormed towards me. I tried scrambling away from him but I was too weak to move.

My last thought as I saw his foot draw back was _“Why couldn’t I have gotten the blue pill? Maybe Elrond could have saved me.”_ I felt the last of my breath gasp out as his foot connected with me and my world went black.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Elrond finds something strange in his realm, a woman on the verge of death, wrapped in mystery.

*****

**_Elrond's POV_ **

I stood on my balcony, looking out over my realm. It was a beautiful day but something lurked on the horizon. Unseen but there. It was a feeling. An urgent one. Something was waiting out there, waiting to be found.

I heard Lindir enter my chambers, and I knew that he already had a list of things that needed to be tended too. I turned to him before he could even utter a word.

"Ready my horse." I ordered, already moving to change into my riding attire.

"My Lord?" Lindir questioned, hurrying after me.

"It's a beautiful day, Lindir, but something lurks on the horizon." I told him "I need to go see what is out there."

"I will assemble your guard immediately" he replied, bowing slightly before hurrying out.

*****

Minutes later I met up with the some of my guards at the main gates. Lindir was there holding my horse while he talked with Arwen.

I smiled at my daughter as I went down the stairs, pausing to kiss her cheek. "Hello Daughter" I greeted her, as I took the reins from Lindir.

"Father." Arwen replied, smiling at me as I swung up onto my mount "Why are you headed out so suddenly?"

"I don't know." I admitted "But something feels wrong. I must go see what it is."

"Please be careful Father." she replied, reaching out to squeeze my hand "Come back to me."

"I always will my darling child." I told her, squeezing her hand back "I will see you soon."

Arwen nodded, stepping back to join Lindir, watching silently as we left. I headed out of my realm, not knowing where to go, just knowing that I had to go.

*****

"My Lord, what are we looking for?" the captain of the guard, Aron asked me as he drew his horse up beside mine.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we haven't found it yet." I answered, slowing my horse to look around. We had traveled all over the valley, looking for something amiss.

"My Lord!" one of the guards gasped, pointing ahead of us, where a bright light was shining on the ground, growing steadily brighter and brighter, until the light was strong enough to outshine the sun. The light flared once more and dwindled down, leaving a body in its wake.

Urging my horse on, I hurried towards the prone body, gasping when I saw that it was a human woman, who bore a multitude of injuries. It was hard to tell what she looked like under all the blood, aside from a beautiful olive skin tone, long dark hair and a willowy body, which was a bit too thin.

I swung down off my horse and hurried to her side, frowning at the wheezing sound that emanated from her. Whoever she was, she was dying.

"Aron, go get some water from the river." I called out, "And I need athelas!"

The guards ran to do my bidding as I gently picked the wounded soul up, cradling her against my chest.

"Tithen pen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."  _(Little One. I've come to help you. Hear my voice... Come back to the light._ ') I soothed as I waited for the healing aids that I would need to save her life.

 

"Tithen pen. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad".( _Little one._ _Hear my voice, come back to the light.)_ I chanted, as I tipped the healing water with the crushed athelas leaves in it into her mouth, while I tried to will life back into her still form.

I poured my heart into the healing, chanting over and over again until I heard her breathing level out and some of color crept back into her skin. Once I deemed it safe to move her, I called for Aron.

"Hold her while I get on my mount." I asked, carefully handing the limp body to the my loyal guard.

"Yes My Lord." he replied as he gently took her from me "Who is she My Lord? Where did she come from?"

"I do not know Aron." I answered as I got onto my horse "All that I know is that she is a broken woman, wrapped in mystery. The answer to this mystery lies with her, and what she will tell us when she wakens."

"Will she wake, My Lord?" he asked me after he had gently handed her up to me.

I held her close as I gathered up the reins "That remains to be seen Aron." I replied as I willed my mount into movement. "We must make haste back to the Rivendell."

*****

Arwen and Lindir met us at the gate as we galloped through the gate. "Father!" Arwen cried as she saw the bloody woman. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, we found her on the edge of our borders." I explained as I Lindir help me get down with the girl still in my arms. "She was near death when I found her. I was able to save her but she still has some bad injuries that need tending too."

"I will get a Elleth healer to help aide you." Arwen said, before hurrying off to fetch said healer.

"Lindir, Aron," I called out "Please gather some more guards and do a thorough search of the lands, starting from where we found here and spreading out from there. Look for any clue as to who she is."

"Yes My Lord." Lindir nodded as I headed towards my healing chambers.

*****

At first I could only stare at the broken woman that lay on bed before me, now that I could really take stock of her injuries. An elleth healer had changed her into clean garments and bathed her, so I could survey the damage that was left behind. Her nose and jaw were both broken and a nasty gash on her temple threatened infection, but what was most disturbing was the distinct set of finger print shaped bruises that littered her arms and circled her wrists. And the boot shaped bruises that were scattered across her torso.

"My Lord.." the healer, Lethil, began, looking up at me, "Who... who would do such a thing to someone? Especially someone so tiny?"

"I don't know Lethil" I replied as I started spreading a healing salve on her numerous cuts and bruises, starting on her torso and working upwards. "The race of men... they have a tendency to be violent, but most men frown upon the very idea of hitting a woman."

"And you are right about her being tiny, Lethil." I added as she started wrapping bandages around the areas I had treated. "She's got to be one of the shortest adult human that I have ever seen. It makes me wonder if she is half dwarf."

"It is a possibility, isn't there a Dwarven settlement in Ered Luin? Lethil asked, as she worked.

"Yes there is." I replied as I carefully spread some salve on her temple, nose and along her jaw. "But then there is the manner of her clothes. I have never seen anything like them."

"Yes, they are unusual." Arwen said as she glided into the room, bearing a bottle of my most potent healing potion, one that would speed up the healing process. "Here you go Father."

"Thank you Arwen." I answered absently, as I gently prodded the woman's broken jaw, trying to assess how bad of a break it was. From the shape of the bruise, it looked as if she had been kicked in the jaw.

"Who would do such a thing to you?" I asked her unconscious from, gently stroking her tangled hair of her face. I of course got no answer, save for the steady breathing. "Lethil, can you left her head up please?"

"Yes My Lord" she responded as she lifted the prone body up enough so that I could tip the healing elixir past her abused lips. "Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen. Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen. Suil Annui, erio thûl lín i faer hen." ( _Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart. Great earth, may you give your strength to this body. Western Winds, may your breath lift this spirit_.) I chanted, calling on the ancient healing language of my people.

Once all the elixir was gone Lethil gently lay her back down as I finished my healing prayer. I could already see the bruising fading. The healing process had started, now all we needed to do was keep her in a healing sleep for as long as possible. I stepped away and let Lethil finish tending to her.

I walked over to the clothes that she had been wearing, and examined them curiously. Her trousers were some sort of stiff material dark blue material, and was worn through in several places. Her long sleeved undershirt was black and rather plain looking, but it was the weird robe thing that caught my attention the most. It was a brilliant aqua blue color, much like a peaceful mountain lake looks, with  sleeves and a hood, but stopped at the waist. And it had a weird phrase scrawled across the front "Mirkwood Guard Wine Tasting Department." And it had some Elvish writing on it too, which loosely translated to "Fucking Dwarves."

I raised my eyebrow and showed the robe to Lindir, who read it silently, eyes widening in shock as he read the words, it is something that Thranduil would say. "So she is from Mirkwood?" I mused thoughtfully, dropping the clothes back into the basket, one of the maids was going to attempt to wash the blood off.

"I think we should send a message to King Thranduil, and see if he is missing one of his subjects." I said to Lindir as we left the room, Arwen following behind us.

"I will send a messenger off at once." Lindir replied, stopping outside of the door and glancing in at the sleeping woman. "Your instincts were right as usual My Lord. There was something.... someone out there."

"But how she came to get here remains a mystery." I said grimly, not quite sure if she was from Mirkwood. The aside from the fact that she was human, a race that Thranduil had little regard for, there was also the manner of the bright light that enveloped her when I first saw her. That was what was troubling me.

*****

All through the next few days, the woman weighed heavily on my mind. She kept me distracted from my meetings and proceedings. I had more questions than answers. Who was she? Where did she hail from? How did she get here? Where did she get her strange clothing and footwear? What was with the light that she was bathed in? Was she part dwarf? Who would beat her so bad that she nearly died?

I was in my study, so deep in my musings that I never even heard Lindir enter the room.

"My Lord? My Lord Elrond? My Lord are you ill? MY LORD?" Lindir repeated, getting louder each time until he was practically shouting.

I started, tearing my gaze from my wine goblet. "Lindir?" I asked, glancing outside, surprised to see that night had fallen.

"Are you all right My Lord?" Lindir asked, looking at me anxiously, I knew that I was not acting like myself and was worrying my loyal friend.

"I'm sorry Lindir." I apologized, "I was just thinking about the girl."

"She has been on your mind a lot of late." he replied as he set some scrolls down on my desk, "Have you made any new theories on her?"

"No I haven't." I sighed, as I reached for the scrolls. It was then that I noticed how Lindir was standing at rigid attention in front of , staring at the wall behind me and avoiding eye contact. Something was up.

"Lindir?" I questioned, standing up so he had to look at me, "What is it?"

"The Lady Galadriel has heard word of the girl. She and Lord Celeborn are riding here, they will be here on the morrow." he stated, unblinkingly.

I let out a relieved sigh, that wasn't so bad. "Why do you look so tense then Lindir? The arrival of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn is not ill tidings." I commented as I stretched my arms over my head, trying to relieve the tense muscles. "They should be able to help me piece together what happened to her."

Lindir nodded in agreement before looking down, sighing and adding "We also heard from Mirkwood."

"Oh? And what does King Thranduil have to say on the matter?" I asked as I picked up my wine, taking a leisurely sip.

"He says that he will speak with you on the matter when he arrives in a day's time." Lindir responded quietly. Now I knew why he was so tense.

I quickly swallowed the last of the wine before sitting down heavily. Thranduil was.. he was arrogant, stubborn and not always one to listen to reason. He cared little for the happenings outside his realm, so for him to leave and travel here, it must be of the utmost importance.

"Maybe he knows who she is?" I suggested tiredly, as I poured another goblet of wine, gesturing for him to sit down and enjoy a glass of wine with me. Too my surprise, and a testament to how stressed he must be feeling, Lindir immediately sat and poured himself some wine.

"That I doubt My Lord. The message I received was about wanting to know who was impersonating one of his guards." he explained, "Hence the sudden trip here."

I glanced down at my wine "Do we have enough wine?" I asked resignedly. Thranduil was well known for his love of wine. And the fact that he did not get along with Lady Galadriel.

"I have already sent away for more wine." he replied, "And I have had all the rooms made up."

"What would I do without you Lindir?" I asked him, smiling gratefully at my loyal friend.

"You'd do just fine My Lord." He said as he poured himself some more wine.

"Lindir. Do not undersell yourself." I chided him "You have been my loyal friend and servant for a long time now. And you are my most trusted confidant."

He smiled at me, "Thank you My Lord." he said, lifting his goblet towards me in thanks.

"Do not thank me yet Lindir." I warned "We still have the next few days to get through." I rubbed my eyes tiredly, praying to the Valar that the next few days would go smoothly.

"We can make it." he muttered before he took a big swallow of his wine.

"We have no choice but too." I muttered as I finished my drink "I think it's time to retire for the night Lindir, we have a big day tomorrow."

"I agree My Lord." he replied tiredly "Goodnight My Lord, see you on the morrow."

"Goodnight Lindir" I answered him, moving to blow out the candles, ready for a good night's sleep.

*****

The next day dawned bright and early, though I was up before sunrise, checking on the girl and unsurprised to find Lindir already up and scurrying around, seeing to last minute duties. I was in my study once again when Lindir announced that Lady Galadriel had arrived.

"Lady Galadriel." I greeted warmly, as I descended down the stairs, "Lord Celeborn. It is always a pleasure to welcome you to Rivendell."

"You found her." Galadriel said softly, her all knowing eyes sweeping over the valley. "I can feel the difference already."

"And what difference would that be Lady Galadriel?" a new voice questioned.

"You don't feel it Thranduil?" she said, not even turning her head to look at the Elven King as he trotted up to the gates.

"King Thranduil." I greeted him, "Prince Legolas."

"Lord Elrond." they greeted me coolly, like father, like son.

"The girl he found." the lady announced "She will change things. She already has started. She could be the start of an ancient ancient prophecy."

"And what prophecy would that be?" Thranduil asked as he dismounted from his elk.

"It starts with one." she spoke absently, "And ends with four."

She turned to look at me "And your fates are intertwined. She will be forever tied to you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Lindir appeared right then, rather breathlessly.

"My Lord." he said "She wakes."

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

_"What the hell is that awful music? It sounds like a funeral._ " I thought to myself as I slowly came too.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the foyer of a church. "Where am I?" I muttered as I turned around in a circle, trying to see something familiar. "And what am I wearing?" I was in a long gauzy white dress, with bell sleeves, a low scooped neck and I was barefoot. Deciding that finding out where I was would be the best option, I started to take a good look at my surroundings. The walls were pretty bare, aside from a few peaceful paintings and soft grey walls with white trimming. "Wait... I know this place..."

Running down the hallway, towards the soft music, I stopped before a large room full of pews. I knew it. This was the funeral home that I had my foster moms funeral in. Why was I here? That's when I heard it, or her. Ryanne's loud voice cutting over the music.

"This is not what I asked for! I gave you a list!! She had specific songs that she loved! And that she wanted played at her funeral! She wanted Return to Innocence! One More Day! Holes In The Floor Of Heaven! Tears In Heaven!"

Those were some of the songs that I had picked out after my foster mom died. Having to bury everyone who I loved had me make up a will with everything that I wanted done after I died, just in case. I didn't want anyone to have to bear the burden of planning out my funeral. Following the sound of my best friends voice, I found her in a little room with Jacey, Misty and what looked like a funeral director.

"I'm sorry, I think my assistant got the tracks mixed up, I will fix it for you, why don't you go sit down?" he was telling her.

"Ryanne?" I called, staring at her in confusion. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, she had been crying. In fact all of my friends had. And they were all dressed in black. "Ryanne!"

She turned towards me, sniffling. But it was like she looked right through me. "Come" she whispered "People will be arriving soon."

"It's like she knew." Misty whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's like she knew what would happen. That's why she had her funeral all planned out."

Jacey wrapped her arm around Misty "It's just an Aqua thing to do. She was always thinking of others, that's why she had her funeral all planned out. So we wouldn't have to do it." she assured the sobbing blonde.

"What?" I gasped "What are you talking about? I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Ryanne led them out of the room, walking right through me. I gasped as they didn't even flinch. Turning, I quickly followed them out of the room, shouting at them.

"I'm right here!! Look at me!!! Jacey? Misty? RYANNE??? LOOK AT ME!"

My best friends ignored me, stopping by at table I had not seen before. Cautiously walking up to them, I saw.

There was a large picture of me, and several stacks of pamphlets, all with another picture of me on it. With my name, birth date and the date that I died on it. The date of the Comic Con. The last day I spent with them. And down a  long isle beyond the table, stood a closed casket.

He really did it. Tyler killed me.

"No!" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes. "No!! NO!!! NO!! NO!!!!!!!!!"

"It's not fair!!!! NO!!!! I was only 27!!! I never got a chance to live!!! NO!!!! " I yelled, tears streaming down my face as I screamed, wanting someone, anyone to hear me. To notice me.

Then to people walked by me, old classmates and what they said next made my blood run cold.

"They never found her body. They are burying an empty casket."

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed, falling to my knees, unable to support myself. "NOOO!!!!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!! NOOOO!!!!"

I closed my eyes and screamed a blood curdling cry, letting all my anguish, all my lost hopes and dreams, all my frustration and sorrow into it. When I felt hands on my shoulders, I screamed even louder, immediately throwing my hands up to ward myself.

"Tyler!! No!!! STOP!!!" I screamed, into the stillness.

Lowering my arm, I cautiously opened my eyes. I was in a bed, surrounded by four people. Four, beautiful, graceful beings with pointed ears and worried expressions to be exact.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I gasped out, blinking back tears.

"I'm Lord Elrond and your are in Rivendell." The tall, dark haired one closet to me said, smiling gently at me, though his eyes were filled with worry and sorrow.

And with those words, I fainted dead away.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua wakes up in a strange place. Panic Ensues.

**_*****_ **

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I could hear her as we neared the healing wing where she lay. Loud cries and whimpers carried out of her room and floated down the hall, urging me to move faster. When I entered her room, with Lady Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil crowding in behind me, we all just stopped and stared.

She was still asleep, but she was having a nightmare; thrashing around and screaming.

“I’m right here!! Look at me!!! Jacey? Misty? RYANNE??? LOOK AT ME!”

“No!!! NO!!! NO!! NO!!!!!!!!!”

“It’s not fair!!!! NO!!!! I was only 27!!! I never got a chance to live!!! NO!!!! ”

The last scream that ripped from her throat was of pure anguish, there was so much sorrow and grief in that scream that it brought tears to my eyes. I gently reached down, grasping her shoulders lightly in order to shake her awake.

But the reaction that she had to my touch was extreme. She screamed a name out, begging whoever it was to stop as she threw up her arm to block herself. I instantly let go and stepped back away from her, giving her space.

I watched as she slowly lowered her arm and opened up beautiful dark brown eyes, that widened in shock when she saw us.

“Who are you? Where am I?” she asked me in a soft, scared voice.

“I’m Lord Elrond and your are in Rivendell.” I told her, smiling gently at her. Once she heard that, she fainted.

I moved to check her breathing while Lady Galadriel stepped up to cup her cheek, smiling sadly down at her.

“You poor thing.” she whispered “You went through something very traumatic. I know that you are scared, but we mean you no harm. You are safe now. You are alive.”

Galadriel straightened and looked at me, “She will be alright, she just needs time to adjust.”

Thranduil stepped closer to the bed, strangely silent as he stared down at her. He carefully reached out and pushed her long dark hair out of her face. “I’ve never seen her before.” he said quietly “Where is this uniform you found her in?”

I nodded to Lindir who was standing in the doorway with Legolas. He bowed and hurried off to get the now clean clothing that we had found her in. Legolas stepped in the room, looking down at her curiously.

“She’s beautiful.” he commented “Where did you find her?”

“On the borders of Rivendell, badly beaten and on the verge of death.” I told him, moving aside so that Celeborn could get a good look at her.

“Not on the verge of death.” Galadriel said suddenly. “Coming back from death.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Thranduil asked, giving Galadriel an exasperated look.

“She died.” Galadriel replied, “She’s from another world. A world where we are nothing but stories in books. And she went through something… something that never should have happened to her. But somehow, she ended up here.”

“What do you mean that she died?” Legolas asked, looking down at the living, breathing girl in front of him.

Lindir arrived with the clothes then, and Galadriel moved towards him, “Let’s go sit and talk. I will explain all that I know then.” she announced beckoning to Lindir, who turned quickly and led her out of the room.

Thranduil looked at me, then down at the girl, touching her hand lightly before turning and gesturing for Legolas to follow Galadriel and Celeborn out of the room.

I smoothed her hair back and left, stopping to talk to Lethil on the way out. “Send word if she wakes please.” I told her.

“Yes My Lord.” she assured me as I hurried out to join the others at the council table.

*****

I found Legolas and Thranduil sitting on one side of the table, staring unblinking at Galadriel and Celeborn, who were sitting across from them. Well Thranduil was at least, Legolas was fiddling with one of his long knives. Lindir was standing at the head of the table, next to my seat, holding the clothes and looking increasingly uncomfortable by the second.

_“They were less than two minutes ahead of me, how could there be so much tension already?”_ I wondered tiredly as I took my seat.

“So what of these clothes?” Thranduil asked suddenly, tearing his gaze from the Lord and Lady across from him and focusing on me. Legolas slid his blade back into its sheath and sat up, paying attention like a proper prince.

Lindir laid the now blood free items out one at a time, starting with her footwear. Celeborn and Legolas both picked up one of the boots, staring in confusion at the strange material and lacings that made up the boot. The soles were white and scuffed, and the once black fabric was faded.  Dingy white laces held the boot together and the top of the boot stopped just above the ankle. On the back of the boot, were smudged words, the only readable word being STAR.

“Strange footwear.” Celeborn remarked, placing the boot back on the table and looking at Lindir, who placed her leggings down next. Thranduil frowned and reached out to finger the material lightly.

“What kind of legging are these?” he mused, pausing at one of the worn out patches “This wasn’t from the attack, it looks as if she was a commoner.”

Next was the long sleeved undershirt, which wasn’t terribly interesting. Then came the half robe. When Lindir spread it out on the table, everyone sat up to read the writing.

Thranduil lips curled up in amusement as he read the elvish writing, Legolas smirked and even Celeborn looked amused. Galadriel was touching the fabric lightly. “This strange garment was significant to her.” she murmured.

“Yes about Her.” Thranduil drawled, “What do you mean that she died?”

Galadriel looked him dead in the eye. “She died. She was murdered.” she said softly.

“What by who? Orcs or something?” Legolas asked, frowning.

“Worse than Orcs.” she replied, reaching for Celeborn’s hand.

“She was murdered, Lady Galadriel?” I inquired, deeply troubled by the information.

“What could be worse than Orcs?” Legolas asked at the same time, looking perplexed.

“A lover.” she answered, squeezing Celeborn’s hand lightly and raising her eyes to meet mine. “She was killed by her lover. Or husband. I am not clear on that, I just know that she was murdered by someone who was supposed to love and care for her. And that she was terrified of him.”

Thranduil scowled, for as much as he did not care for other races, he did not like the idea of a helpless women being killed by someone she loved.

“You will have to take care of her.” Galadriel said, looking me in the eyes, “She has been broken and it’s up to you to put her back together.”

“Me?” I questioned, looking at her in surprise “Why me?”

“Because your fates are intertwined.” she said simply, “You will have a love like no other.”

“What!” I gasped “She is but a child! And Celebrain!”

“In this world, she is a woman grown. In her world as well. And Celebrain…. she sailed Elrond. It is time for you to move on.” she announced, squeezing Celeborn’s hand tighter at the mention of her daughter.

“Pity.” Thranduil said “For she is a pretty thing. If you won’t have her, I will take her. Or maybe Legolas will.”

“You will not take her!” I hissed, glaring at the Mirkwood royals. Legolas was trying to school an amused smile and Thranduil was smirking at me, he made his point. He knew that I was attached to her, that I cared about her. And he would never take her from me but he was intrigued by her.

“That settles in then.” Celeborn announced, looking at his wife, who was looking out into the distance.

“It starts with one and ends with four.” she said, looking at something that only she could see.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Thranduil snapped “That is the second time that you have said that.”

“It means that she is only the beginning.” she replied coolly “She died so she could come here. She was meant for Middle Earth, but whether she saves it or destroys it remains to be seen.”

“How can she save or destroy it?” Celeborn questioned, looking worried.

“She’s from the future. Which means that she knows our past, present and future. Knowledge that could either save us or destroy us, depending on how she chooses to wield that knowledge.” she explained. “If she tells us too much at once, it could destroy us as we try to change what is to happen. If she says nothing, she will still change everything just by being here.”

We all sat quietly, taking in this new information. “How did she even get here?” I wondered out loud as Lindir gathered up her clothes and left with them.

“That part remains a mystery to even me.” Galadriel replied “There are some things that remain unseen.”

“It starts with one and ends with four.” She echoed again, “Though I do not know for sure what that means.”

“Yes it is shrouded in mystery.” Thranduil growled “But that statement is raising more questions than answers.”

I sighed, rubbing my eyes wearily. “And this argument is getting us nowhere.” I stated firmly “The only thing that we know for sure is that she’s here now, and that she needs our help.”

“Agreed.” Celeborn said, “Why don’t we adjourn and rest before dinner?”

Thranduil nodded his head in agreement and I silently rejoiced, needing to regroup and process everything that I had just learned.

“Let’s us go rest up. I will see you all at dinner, unless she wakes first.” I announced as I stood up.

Galadriel and Celeborn nodded in acceptance and left quietly. Thranduil looked at me pointedly as he stood up. I knew that he had some other things to go over with me, staff exchanges and trade agreements. And talking to him was better than having him roam around and possibly get into an argument with Galadriel again.

“Let us walk?” I suggested, waving my hands toward the gardens, and keeping Thranduil’s focus on me long enough for his son to make a stealthy exit. The prince was still young and did not want to be dragged along to listen to trade agreements, I don’t blame him from wanting to slip away. ****

“Let’s.” he agreed, turning to talk to his son, an annoyed look crossing his face when he realised that he was gone. I fought to keep the grin off of my face as I led the way out.

*****

**Aqua’s POV**

_“That was the strangest dream. Or nightmare. A dream within a nightmare. It was full on inception.”_ I thought to myself as I slowly came too. Opening my eyes, I saw the same room that I had been in before. It was soft and peaceful. The walls and roof were a soft beige colour and there was beautiful wood carvings all over the place. Hearing a movement, I immediately closed my eyes and feigned sleep until I figured out if they were friend or foe.

I kept still, waiting until they left, but then someone else came into the room and I cursed inwardly. I couldn’t figure out where I was with two people in here. I waited for them to speak, but the words that poured out of their mouths was a language that I had never heard before. Well that wasn’t quite so true. I’ve heard it before. When I watched The Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit. So I had either been kidnapped and brought to a very elaborate larping, or I was an unwilling extra in a movie, maybe they are finally making the Silmarillion! Or I was in a coma and dreaming. Or this was my heaven, like they had on the supernatural show, little personalized heavens for each person/family.

Considering how bad that Tyler beat me, I assumed that it was one of the latter two options. Well at least I hadn’t been kidnapped then. Hearing one of the people leave, I cautiously opened one eye, only seeing a tall woman with long, beautiful dark brown hair and flowing robes. She had her back turned to me and I could see a metal headband circling her head. I wanted to wait until she was gone, but the need for water won out.

“Which one are you supposed to be?” I croaked, wincing at how much it irritated my dry throat. “Arwen?”

The woman started and whirled around suddenly to look at me. And I saw that it wasn’t a woman, only a damned convincing Lindir cosplay.

He approached me cautiously, strange words pouring out of his mouth. I looked at him with wide eyes, backing away from him and shaking my head. “I don’t understand you!” I cried, nearly falling off the bed.

He stopped, seeming to realize something. “I apologize, Westron is not my first language. I asked you what you name is, and if I can get anything for you.” he said, before adding, “And I asked how you knew about Lady Arwen?”

“Water.” I croaked, too desperate for a drink to worry about them poisoning me. Besides if it was a dream or heaven, it couldn’t really hurt me.

He immediately moved to the table beside the bed and poured me a glass of water. Out of a beautiful white pitcher. Into a goblet. “ _The details here are amazing_.” I thought as he handed it to me, and I snatched it from his hand quickly, greedily guzzling the water down.

I carefully eyeballed him over the rim of the cup the entire time, not trusting him yet. I finished the water and lowered the goblet, as I carefully took in the man before me. Elf. Whatever.

“You really look like him.” I commented, as I slowly got off the bed, staying well away from him “Well I mean that you look like Lindir, not the actor pretending to be Lindir. I mean even your ears look real!”

“I am Lindir. And my ears most certainly are real.” he replied stiffly, “What is your name?”

I winced when I got out of the bed, I was so stiff and sore, but my numerous injuries that I had received were healed, so it’s either been a few weeks or I was dreaming. Or in heaven. But those last two scenarios did not explain why I was so stiff and sore. I glanced towards the door quickly, ready to dart away at a moment’s notice. “My name is Aquata Grayson. And you can drop the act Mr. McKenziexf …. that’s your real name, right? Something McKenzie?”

“My name is Lindir. I think that you should sit down Aquata Grayson. I will send for Lord Elrond.” he said, moving towards me.

“Ha!” I laughed “Hugo Weaving? Right? Listen, I have to go….” I dashed towards the door, barely avoiding Lindir Wannabe’s out stretched hand. Only to crash right into someone’s chest, knocking the wind out of me. Whoever I crashed into reached out and quickly steadied me, keeping me from falling.

“Manke naa lle autien?” a male voice asked, still holding me lightly. Looking up I gasped.

“Orlando Bloom! Mr. Bloom do you remember me? We took a selfie together, you said that you liked my hoodie. Oh please Mr. Bloom, help me! I’m scared!” I babbled, looking up at the actor who was in full Legolas costume and was looking at me in confusion.

He looked over and the Lindir guy, raising his eyebrows. “She doesn’t speak our tongue Prince Legolas” he explained as he came closer. “And what Westron she knows… well it’s different, I’ve never heard anyone talk like that before.”

I looked at him doubtfully. “Legolas?” I scoffed “Next you are going to tell me that your ears are real too.”

Mr. Bloom frowned at me “I’m Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm.” he announced coolly “And I assure you that my ears are real.”

“Prove it.” I challenged, glaring up at him in an effort to distract him so I could get past him and escape from this strangeness.

“And how would I do that?” he questioned me, returning my glare.

“Like this!” I stated boldly, reaching up to the tip of his pointed ear and giving it a firm tug.

“OW!” he yelped, reaching for my hand at the same time that I gasped and stumbled away.

“No…. No…. it can’t be real!” I wailed, turning quickly and yanking on Lindir’s ear, getting the same response.

I darted away from them, tucking myself in the far corner of the room. “No…. No it can’t be real. I can’t really be here…. if I’m here I’m either dead or in a coma.” I sobbed.

A noise at the door had me whipping my head towards it, staring in terror and disbelief as Elrond and Thranduil ran into the room, closely followed by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Or at least the actors pretending to be them.

“Are you really Elrond?” I asked “Or are you just Hugo Weaving being an asshole? Am I dead or dreaming?”

“I assure you my Lady, I am Lord Elrond.” he soothed, stepping towards me “And you are very much alive.”

“Then why am I not in a cast? Why can I even talk or breathe?” I snarled “I know what Tyler did to me. I was there. I remember every kick and punch he ever gave me.”

His eyes filled with sorrow at my words. “I healed you” he told me gently, stepping closer to me “When I found you, you were so badly beaten that I didn’t think that you would even survive.”

“The types of injuries I had would take months to heal.” I sneered, as I looked around the room for escape.

“Without the aid of Elven healing, yes they would.” he admitted,“ But I was able to heal you by using the power of my people.”

“Ha!” I laughed wildly, finally seeing my escape. “Or I am dead and this is heaven. Or I am dreaming and need to wake up.”

I stepped to my left a few steps, pausing when he mirrored my movements. “I need to wake myself up.” I whispered “Or if I am dead, and this is heaven, then I can’t get hurt.”

“I promise you that you are not dead.” he told me, reaching a soothing had out towards me. “Let’ us sit and talk.”

I danced out of his reach and bumped into the table, knocking the pitcher to the floor, where it shattered. Perfect.

“If I am in heaven, then I can’t get hurt. If I am dreaming, I will wake up.” I said as I reached down to grab the largest pitcher shard. I gripped the sharp ceramic shard tightly and met Elrond’s eyes.

“It’s time that I woke up.” I whispered, before stabbing myself in my stomach. I heard several shouts and was dimly aware of Elrond reaching for me, but all I could focus on was the large piece of ceramic protruding from my stomach, blood slowly spreading around it.

I looked at Elrond as he frantically grabbed my shoulders. “I’m Sorry…. I thought it was a dream.. I’m cold. It hurts. Why does it hurt?” I gasped out “This…. this is real?”

The last thing I saw as my vision started to go black was Elrond’s terrified eyes as he quickly caught my crumbling body.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond frets and Aqua learns some things.

*****

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I was walking with Thranduil, listening as he talked about the spider problem in Mirkwood, when I felt it. Something was wrong. Thranduil stiffened as well, he felt it too. We both turned toward the healing wing at the same time that Galadriel appeared.

“Elrond. Come quick… something is wrong!” she called out, looking more worried than I have seen her in a long time.

I was already moving towards her, quickly overtaking her as I ran towards the girl’s room. I heard what sounded like Legolas bellow out “Ow!” followed by Lindir’s pained cry. Then I heard her wail out several words.

“No…. No…. it can’t be real!”

“No…. No it can’t be real. I can’t really be here…. if I’m here I’m either dead or in a coma.”

By the time I reached her room, with Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn crowded in behind me, she was tucked into the corner of the room, eyes wild as she sobbed. Lindir and Legolas were both rubbing at one of their ears, which were slightly red as if they had been tugged on. Upon seeing me come into the room, she turned wild eyes on me, and began spewing Westron at me, but I found it to be a different dialect than I was used to, which made it hard to understand some of the words that she said.

I tried calming her down, finding her to be quite smart and logical as she argued about who I was and the state of her injuries. But she wouldn’t come to me, slowly edging away from me, pausing when she realized that I was following her. The last time I reached for her, she sidestepped me, knocking the pitcher to the floor and shattering it. Then she did the last thing I expected.

She grabbed the largest, sharpest shard off of the floor, looked me in the eyes and whispered “It’s time I woke up.” and then stabbed herself in the stomach. I lunged for her but I wasn’t fast enough. Thranduil had leaped for her too, and everyone else was yelling.

“I’m Sorry…. I thought it was a dream.. I’m cold. It hurts. Why does it hurt?” She gasped out, looking into my eyes, realization and clarity as dawned in hers “This…. this is real?” was the last thing she said before collapsing in my arms.

“Athelas! Now!” I bellowed, scooping her up and depositing her on the bed. I pulled the shard out of her stomach, alarmed at how deep she had managed to stab herself. Pulling away the material of her dress, I assessed the severity of the wound. Lindir handed me some clothes and I used them to sop up the blood.

“The cut is deep, and will scar. But she missed the major organs. She will live.” I said, as I took the athelas and started my healing chants.

By the time I was finished, the colour had returned to her face and her breathing was even. She was in another healing sleep. Letting out a deep breath, I stood back from her.

Legolas came closer “Why did she do it?” he asked, looking down at her in disbelief.

“She was terrified. She is from a much different world than ours. Where elves do not exist.” Galadriel said, stepping forward. “She thought that she was dead or dreaming. It’s been a big shock to her.”

“Let her sleep. She needs the rest. Do not disturb her.” she advised me before adding as an afterthought, “But maybe keep a guard or someone with her at all times.”

I agreed and went to talk to Lindir, tasking him with the job of working out a rotating schedule of guards to make sure that she was safe. Even though I knew I’d been checking in on her hourly.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

I was.. nowhere. Nowhere. It was both dark and light at the same time. Fog danced in the still air, and it was neither hot nor cold. I turned in a circle, trying to see anything but it was the same all around me, stretching to infinity. I walked forward a few steps and was startled when I felt like I was floating.

“Oh my god.” I whispered, the sound echoing like a shot. “I’m dead.”

“Not this time.” a voice sounded, coming from all around me, almost flowing through me, “But you came close. Do not try something like that again, you might not be so lucky to have an Elven healer standing in front of you next time.”

I whirled around, looking frantically for the voice that came from nowhere but seemed to come from everywhere.

“Why am I here?” I demanded “If I am not dead?”

“You are asleep. In a deep healing sleep. And this is the only way that I can talk to you.” the voice said again. It was male, definitely male. And it sounded vaguely familiar.

“Why do you need to talk to me?” I yelled, “Am I dead or alive?”

“You died but you are now alive.” The voice replied calmly.

“HOW???” I bellowed “Tell me how it is so! And Why??? Was that my funeral that I saw??”

“Quiet child and I will tell you.” the voice replied, as soothingly as possible. Which was hard considering that I couldn’t see the speaker or pinpoint where it was coming from.

I opened my mouth to protest but decided that it was useless. Shutting my mouth and crossing my arms, I tossed my hair and waited. I was stunned to see that I was still wearing the gauzy gown, but come to think of it, when I had woken up, that’s what I had been wearing. Except that this gown had a large rip in the stomach, complete with a patch of blood. Fingering the torn fabric lightly, I gently prodded at my stomach, wincing at the vaguely uncomfortable feeling.

“You are still healing, please do not strain yourself.” the voice said “You see it was all real. Everything.”

“What?” I gasped, before biting my lip and waiting for him to continue.

“Your whole life was hard Aquata. You were born into it, and it was a long hard road. And it wasn’t going to get better. So I decided to do something about it before it was too late. Then things happened that I had not foreseen.”

“Like my death?” I snapped, crossing my arms and glaring at nothing.

“Yes and no.” he replied “You see Aquata, you were going to die. Before you even turned 30. It was in the cards and I saw the chance to change it. But then.. he.. you were murdered. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. But it did, sooner than expected but it happened.”

“What do you mean?!” I cried out, tears falling down my cheeks “How do you know that I was going to die?”

“I saw it. I saw how you lost everyone who you ever loved, and then to die in a senseless accident that someone else caused.” he explained gently, “So I did something about it.”

“You had me killed sooner?” I demanded, crying silently now.

“No.. that was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to happen right after your 28th birthday.” he told me.

“Ok.. Ok.. so I died before I was supposed to. Suddenly murdered, so how were you able to change my fate and make it so that I live?” I challenged, blinking back my tears.

“You took the red pill.” he replied, as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

I gasped, now I knew where I had heard that voice before. “The vendor from Comic Con?” I cried “You killed me?”

“No I did not, I am a wizard of sorts. You taking the red pill assured that you would end up here when the time was right.” he hurriedly explained “But then your boyfriend murdered you. Luckily the magic of the pill worked, even though it was sooner than expected, the spell still worked.”

“But how do I know that any of this is even real?” I demanded, trying to wrap my mind around it all.

“You felt it when you stabbed yourself. You knew then that it was real.” he said gently. My hand went automatically to my stomach, where the rip in my dress made it obvious what happened.

“But please… don’t do that again.” he pleaded “I know that you thought it would wake you, but it didn’t. It sent you into severe shock instead, which is why you are still unconscious. That and I don’t think that you are ready to wake just yet.”

“I.. I..I.. Magic?” I finally managed to stutter out. “So I was murdered and somehow end up here… what happened to me in my world? Tyler got away with it?”

“Oh no, he will not get away with it. He is being charged. The neighbors heard screams and he was spotted carrying your body into his car. Plus all the blood evidence. He will not get away with your murder, for he did murder you.” he assured me. And I did find it assuring, chilling but assuring.

“And they never found my body, right?” I whispered “Because that’s what they said at what I’m assuming was my funeral?”

“Yes, that was your funeral. When you are asleep and your friends grief is deep enough, you can cross the veil between worlds and see them, but they cannot see you.” he replied.

“Will they be alright?” I whispered, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I cried for my friends.

“They will be in due time.” he said, “You will see them again.”

“When!” I yelled, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. “I miss them so much!”

“And they miss you too, but I cannot say when you will see them again, for I do not know.” he said. “All I can say is that your destiny’s have always been intertwined. You were meant to be friends.. sisters even.”

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and letting all the stress and shock flow through me. I died, but I knew that was going to happen when Tyler hit me the last time. I knew that I would never wake up again. But I did. I saw people. Talked to them. Felt them. I drank water. I got hurt and bled. I was very much alive.

“Ok, so where am I then?” I asked him “An alternate reality?”

“You are in Middle Earth. A real magic land with Elves, Dwarves, Men, Wizards and Hobbits.” he told me “And bad things as well, like Dragons, Orcs and Goblins.”

“Middle Earth is real?” I squealed, the knowledge that it existed extremely satisfying to me. “That means that was really Elrond?!”

“Yes it is.” the voice laughed at my excitement, and I couldn’t see but I could feel that he was smiling warmly at me. “And yes, you really met Lord Elrond.”

“What time is it there?” I asked excitedly “I mean is it before Bilbo goes on his adventure? Or is it during the Fellowship of the ring? Am I supposed to tell you such stuff?”

“It is a few months before Bilbo leaves on his quest. And yes, I know all of what will happen. While I cannot change things myself, I can bring people here to help change things.” he replied.

“So I am supposed to change things?” I questioned, “How?”

“By making little changes to help prevent future tragedies. You will see opportunities when you can make a difference, and you will take them.” he sounded more distant, like he was drifting away.

“How do you know that I will do that?” I asked him, still turning in a circle to try and see him.

“Because of who you are, Aqua-Gray. You are kind, strong and loyal. You will always do the right thing. You never got the chance to reach your full potential on Earth, but you can here. Your name will be spoken with pride and reverence. The minstrels will write songs about you, and the life you found.” his voice was starting to fade away, but I could still hear him clearly.

I smiled, for once I felt safe, happy and secure about my future. Then something occurred to me, “Wait!!” I called out, “What do I call you?”

“I’m The Guardian.” he whispered back to me, “And it’s time for you to wake up.”

I opened my eyes, blinking at the morning light. I felt calmer, more clear headed. And much more sure of myself than I had ever been before. It was a wonderful feeling. Hearing a low murmur, I turned my head and saw Lindir talking to a blonde elf who looked familiar, but I couldn’t see his face. He didn’t look tall enough to be Legolas and it didn’t look like his dad either. Neither one of them seemed to realize that I was awake, and I wondered what I should do to alert them to the fact. I was thirsty, starving and ready to get out of this bed, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey Lindir?” I called out quietly “I’m sorry that I yanked on your ear..”

*****

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I was staring out the windows of my study, lost in thought. She had been asleep for almost a week now, fully healing from all of her injuries. She should have woken up days ago, but she didn’t. And I was worried. Looking into her eyes and touching her… I saw my future in her and I couldn’t lose her before I fully found her.

Aquata Grayson. That’s what Lindir had said her name was. Him and Legolas had both given me a detailed report of what happened, down to her yanking on their ears to see if they were real. Which was strange but given that Galadriel said that she came from a room that had no elves, or magical creatures of any kind, I can almost understand her reaction.

Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn were all still here, waiting to see if she would wake. They had for the most part put aside their petty differences, which made life around here a lot easier. I had talked in length with each of them. Thranduil thought that me moving on would be a good thing, until I reminded him that he should move on too, then he suddenly had less to say on the matter. Galadriel really encouraged it, she said that she saw wonderful things in our future. Celeborn told me that even a mortal child could see that I cared about her and to stop acting like I didn’t.

Hearing a noise at the door, I turned to see Galadriel gliding in. “Quel andune” ( _good afternoon_ ) she greeted me, coming to stand by my side “She will wake again Elrond.”

“Den iston.” ( _I don’t doubt it_ ) I replied, “I just… I want to talk to her. Discover more about her.”

“All in due time Elrond. She will wake when the time is right.” she advised me. “It is in your future. You are meant to be.”

I looked at her, “But how can you say that after….” I trailed off and looked back out into the valley again.

“I can say that because I know that you loved my daughter. And always will, as do Celeborn and I.” she whispered “She’s gone Elrond. She sailed. She wanted you to be happy, but she just couldn’t stay here. So it’s time that you were happy. Aquata Grayson will make you very happy.”

I didn’t answer her, I just stared out over my realm and thought over her words. Looking down, I saw Lindir hurrying towards us.

“If you don’t do it for you, do it for him.” she said suddenly, as she watched Lindir with a far away expression on her face “His fate depends on your happiness. For he will be close friends with Aquata Grayson. And he will find his happiness through her.”

I looked to her, wanting to know more but not getting the chance to ask since Lindir burst through the doors. “My Lord, she is awake!” he announced.

“And how fares she?” Galadriel asked calmly, not at all panicked this time.

“She is calm, she apologized for pulling on my ear, and she asked for some food and water.” he told us as he led us towards her room.

“Who is with her right now?” I asked, my longer strides starting to overtake Lindir.

“Haldir, My Lord.” he replied.

I felt reassured, Lady Galadriel’s loyal March Warden wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Or let her hurt herself. He would have it all under control. Or at least that is what I thought until I walked into her room and found the two of them in a heated argument.

“You are a very good looking man… err elf, but I swear to god if you do not move I will claw your eyes out!” She was hissing at him, as she tried to get past him, but he kept stopping her, trying to get her back onto the bed.

“Is there a problem here?” I asked as I came into the room, finding the image of the tiny mortal woman who was glaring up at the stern March Warden, quite endearing.

“Ya there is! Blondie here will not let me get dressed or feed me!” She snapped “And I am freaking starving. I want a extra large pepperoni and bacon pizza, breadsticks and then a long hot shower.”

“I did not refuse to feed you.” Haldir growled back “I said that it would be best to wait until Lord Elrond arrived. And my name is Haldir, not Blondie.”

“I know what your name is dammit.” she muttered, crossing her arms up and scowling at him “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to get between a woman and her shower?”

“What’s a shower? And pitta?” he snapped back, seeming to lose his cool exterior.

“Oh ya. I forgot, I’m in the Stone Age. And it’s pizza not pitta!” she snapped “Fine, then can you go club a mammoth over the head for me? I’m hungry enough to eat the whole thing.”

“What’s a mammoth?”

“Oh for Pete’s Sake!!! It’s a really big hairy elephant!!!!”

“What’s an elephant?”

“It’s a really big creature. Huge ears, long trunks. Big tusks!”

“You want me to get you an Oliphant? And you want to eat it? Have you gone mad?”

“I swear to God I will eat you if you do not get me food NOW!” she finally yelled out, stamping her little foot.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the scene that the two of them put on. Even Thranduil, who had wandered in after me was laughing. Upon hearing our laughter, they turned to look at us, both flushing crimson when they realized that they had an audience.

“My Lord! I apologize.” Haldir rushed out, dropping into a low bow. She just looked at me, brown eyes sparking with anger and what seemed to be a touch of awe.

“It’s alright Haldir.” I assured the flustered elf. “Rest easy.”

I looked back at tiny, fuming woman, who tossed her hair and glared at me. Then she seemed to lose some of her fight and she looked at the ground. “Sorry… I wouldn’t actually eat him, I’m just really hungry.”

“Well I am sure that Haldir is relieved to hear that, Aquata Grayson.” I replied, stepping forward with an apple that Thranduil had handed to me. I held up the apple and she pounced on it, snatching it from my hand like she was scared that I would deny her the sustenance.

She bit into it, moaning happily as she devoured it in seconds. “I’m sorry.” she apologized, wiping her mouth, “I just really want to clean up and eat. And talk. I wanted to apologize for everything….”

“I will get you a fresh dress, so you can clean up and change. Once that is done, then we will eat.” I suggested, motioning for Lethil, who was standing outside the room, to start getting things ready for her. “Lethil will help you get ready, then someone will bring you to the dining hall.”

She nodded in agreement, smiling shyly at me as we all left the room so she could change. I was smiling too. There was something about the tiny mortal woman that just called to me, I couldn’t get enough of her, or get her out of my mind.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

As soon as everyone, save the female elf that he called Lethil, left the room, I let out a shaky breath. I hadn’t meant to get into an argument with the handsome Haldir, but I was hungrier than a bear and I just wanted to get up, put on some clean clothes and apologize for my behaviour. And I really wanted to see Middle Earth. I wanted to see if it was as beautiful as it was in the movies. Not to mention that I wanted to see Elrond again, he was even more handsome in person.

“That really was him.” I whispered dreamily, momentarily forgetting that I wasn’t alone.

“Pardon me Aquata Grayson?” Lethil, asked me, pausing in her duties to look at me.

“That was really Lord Elrond.” I replied, blushing “He’s…. amazing.”

“Yes, My Lord is very benevolent and well liked.” she replied “This water is ready for bathing, Aquata Grayson.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” I asked as I approached the screen that she was indicating. It hid a tiny bathroom, with a large bowl of hot water, soap and towels.  

“I apologize my lady, but I thought that was your name?” she rushed out, looking ashamed.

“Oh! Don’t apologize, it is my name! But Grayson is my last name, and where I am from, we don’t go by our full names like that.” I explained, smiling at her. “And your name is Lethil??”

She looked at me in confusion, “Then what am I to call you?” she asked. “And yes, I am called Lethil.”

“Nice to meet you Lethil, I tend to go by several different names.” I replied “All which you can call me. Like Aquata, Aqua, Aqua-Gray, AG or Agee, which is pronounced as age but spelled A-g-e-e.”

She nodded slowly, “Ok my lady, which one do I call you?” she questioned.

“Just pick one.” I urged as I carefully peeled off the ripped gown.

“Ok… I like Aqua-Gray.” she said shyly, smiling at me as she took the gown from me.

I smiled back at her before I started washing up the best I could, it wasn’t a shower but it was better than nothing. As I washed myself, I paused at the jagged scar on my stomach, pink and newly healed. But what I marveled at the most was how I was bruise free, for the first time in over three years. I almost didn’t recognize my body, so used to seeing it with bumps and bruises. I could feel some little scars, left over from Tyler, but other than that I was healthy and whole.

Once I had managed to wash my hair, with Lethil’s help, I wrapped myself in the dressing robe that was provided for me. I found a brush in the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair back into two french braids, securing them with the ribbons that Lethil had found. Then she led me over to a new dress to put on, but I spied what looked like my jeans and hoodie. Once I confirmed that it was indeed them, I happily put them on, despite Lethil’s protests.

“I want to be comfy.” I explained as I finished getting dressed, “Now can I go eat?”

Lethil laughed, shaking her head, as she opened the door. “You sure are a stubborn one. Yes, you can go eat.”

Haldir was standing outside the room, and he jumped to attention when I came out, looking at the wall behind me.

“I’m sorry that I threatened to claw your eyes out. And eat you.” I said, smiling innocently at him.

Lethil laughed behind me, causing Haldir to sigh resignedly “All is forgiven. I will take you to Lord Elro…. what does your robe say?”

As he read the words on my hoodie, his stern demeanor fell away and he started laughing. “Come on Aquata Grayson, let’s go get you fed.” he chuckled, offering me his arm so he could escort me like a proper gentleman.

“Please, call me Aqua.” I told him, as I looped my arm through his. “Or AG.”

“Why?” he asked as he led me away “Isn’t Aquata Grayson your name?”

I laughed and started to explain first and last names to him as we walked on.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond learns more about Aqua, and falls harder for her.

*********

**Elrond’s POV**

I sat in the dining area with Thranduil, Legolas, Celeborn and Galadriel. Lindir was standing by my chair, ready to be of need. We were waiting on Aquata Grayson to be escorted to the table. I was slightly concerned about how calm and accepting she seemed, it was vastly different from her earlier reactions. I could hear footsteps and voices approaching, and the sound of musical laughter. Soon Haldir came into view, with Aquata Grayson on his arm, she was looking at something and laughing, and he was smiling and saying something to her. Once he got close enough, he let go of her arm, and ascended the stairs “Aquata Grayson, My Lords and Lady,” he announced, before stepping aside to present her. Only she wasn’t there.

“Aqua?” he called out, a touch of panic in his voice, “Where did you go?” He walked back down the stairs, looking for her.

“Aqua! What happened?” I heard him say when he went around one of the pillars. I furrowed my brow in confusion. “Aqua?” I mouthed, seeing equal looks of confusion on everyone’s face.

I could hear muffled voices coming from where Haldir was talking to Aquata Grayson, and then he came around the corner, leading her up to where we sat. I was stunned to see that she was wearing the clothes that we had found her in. I stood with the rest of the ellon’s when she approached, smiling warmly at her.

“Aquata Grayson.” I greeted “Was there a problem with the dress?”

“Hi… what?..Oh?” She mumbled, blushing charmingly “No, there was nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to be comfortable in my own clothes, since I am still adjusting to all the changes.”

“And you are adjusting alright?” I asked carefully, “And please, take a seat.” I gestured to the chair across from me, between Thranduil and Legolas. The handsome prince helped pull out her chair for her, with a welcoming smile. I pushed away the jealous feelings that shot to the surface when she smiled a thank you at the young blond prince, knowing that he was more suited to her, rather than an old ellon like me. Thranduil was hiding an amused smirk behind his wine cup and Galadriel was giving me a exasperated look.

“Yes I am, now that I have had time to take it all in.” she replied, smiling at Lindir as he poured her some wine. “And I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted. I said some truly awful things, I behaved like a woman possessed.”

“Legolas.” She went on, not even giving me a chance to speak, “I am so sorry about pulling on your ear like that. It was very uncivilized of me.”

“All is forgiven Arwenamin.” Legolas assured her, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. At her confused look, he added “It means My Lady.” She blushed deeply and bit her lip, before focusing on me.

“I am really sorry for stabbing myself Lord Elrond.” She said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I thought I was dreaming, because it was well, a dream come true and I didn’t want fall in love with this place, only to be cruelly ripped from it when I woke. I assure you that I am not suicidal.”

“Do not apologize.” I replied, smiling at her “I can see how it would have been a shock to you, but please do not do that again.”

“I promise you that I never will.” she swore, smiling softly at me. What a vision she made, with the sun shining down on her, her cheeks slightly pink and brown eyes warm and smiling. I never wanted to see those eyes cold and dead. It would be my undoing. How anyone could ever hurt such a stunning creature was beyond me.

“So Aquata Grayson.” Thranduil spoke up, calling her attention over to him. He was leaning back in his chair, a goblet of wine dangling from his fingers, while smiling that damned charming smile of his. “How did you come to be so accepting of everything? Or even better, how did you come to be here at all?”

“Not that we are complaining, having such a stunning creature here amongst our midst.” He added, touching her hand fleetingly. I frowned, wondering what was up with the two Mirkwood royals, they were both being openly flirtatious.

“Yes, please Aquata Grayson, please can you tell us more about yourself?” I spoke up, needing to call her attention back to me.

“I will tell you, but only if you quit calling me Aquata Grayson!” she exclaimed with an exasperated smile “I feel like I am in trouble!”

“I apologize My Lady!” I replied, “But I was under the assumption that that was your name?”

“Oh! No I am sorry Lord Elrond, It is my name!” she assured me, “But where I am from, you don’t go by full names like that! We go by only our first name or a nickname.”

I nodded my head slowly, not quite understanding, but judging from the rest of the table, I wasn’t the only one, except Haldir, who seemed to know what she meant.

“Ok it’s like this.” she went on to explain, “My first name is Aquata. My middle name is Leigh and my last name is Grayson. Aquata Leigh Grayson. But my mom only called me that when I was in trouble, sometimes it was Aquata Grayson, sometimes it was Aquata Leigh Grayson. Depending on how much trouble I was in.” she smiled sadly, her eyes filled with memories of times gone by.

“So what do we call you then, just so we can get it right?” Celeborn asked curiously. “I am Lord Celeborn, and this is my wife, Lady Galadriel.”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” She answered, smiling at them, “I go by several names, so you can take your pick.” she laughed lightly, seeming to smile at some treasured memory.

“I go by Aquata, Aqua, Aqua-Gray, AG or Agee.” she added, brushing the wayward piece of hair off her face again. I found the it to be quite the charming gesture. “So just pick one and call me it, I will answer to all of them.”

“Well, I like AG.” Legolas said, winking at her. “So I will call you that.”

“I like Aquata.” Thranduil announced, “But I am wondering why so many names?”

“Well for starters, where I am from it is normal to have two or three names like that. Sometimes more.” she explained, “But not everyone has so many nicknames, some only go by their first name. For me, my friends say that it depends on my mood, or theirs.”

“You will be Aqua or Aquata to us.” Galadriel announced, sitting back so the servants could set some food down on the table for us.

I loved all of her names, her smile and her eyes. And I had to stop these thoughts right now, before I got carried away. “I think they all suit you, but I am particularly fond of Aqua and Aqua-Gray.” I told her, smiling at her delighted look when food was set in front of her.

Aqua smiled at me, a smile that was different from the ones that she gave the others. One that made me quite happy to see.

“Now as for how you came to be here?” Thranduil questioned, as he broke off a piece of bread.

“Geez, this is like Jacey’s dream food.” she muttered as she placed some salad and a selection of fruits on her plate. Thranduil looked at her curiously and she laughed “My best friend is a vegetarian, but I am not. I enjoy fruits and veggies just as much as I enjoy a good steak..”

“Steak?” Legolas asked, frowning lightly.

“From a cow? It goes moo? Do you have those here?” she asked, as she nibbled on a piece of fruit. I had to be impressed that she was able to eat so nicely, considering the way she inhaled the apple. And how she threatened to eat Haldir.

“You mean kine?” he replied, as he ate some of his salad.

“If it goes moo and produces milk, then yes.” she replied as she took a small sip of wine.

“Yes it does.” Legolas laughed “But I have never ate it or considered eating it.”

“You are missing out.” she replied as she started in on her salad. “Now as to how I got here….”

I listened intently as she explained how she was murdered and was given a second chance here. When asked how she knew that, she said that someone called The Guardian had explained it all to her, after making sure that she took a magical pill, which was disguised as candy.

“That fits with the prophecy.” Galadriel commented “It says a spell will bring you here.”

“Prophecy?” Aqua asked, looking confused “What prophecy?”

“Stranger from a distant land. On a spell she will come. What starts with one will end with four.”  Galadriel quoted, before asking “What of your family Aquata? Don’t you have parents who will miss you?”

“My parents are dead.” Aqua said flatly “Murdered when I was 8 during an armed robbery. I was raised by my aunt, until she died in a fire when I was 14. I was put into foster care and raised by a very nice woman who passed away when I was 17. I have been on my own ever since.”

I was not prepared to hear about the sorrows that she had suffered through in her life. The pain and loss that she had endured was evident in her eyes, and the anguish in her voice made me want to hold her close until all the pain and bad memories went away.

“I am truly sorry that you had to suffer through all that My Lady.” I said, “Those are terrible losses for someone so young to have to go through.”

“Thank you.” she whispered, “I wouldn’t have made it if it were not for my best friends. Jacey, Ryanne and Misty. They are… were my family. The four of us are…were inseparable.”

“I’m sorry that you were separated from them.” Thranduil said, “It sounds as if you were close.”

“Can you tell us a bit about them?” Legolas asked, smiling kindly at her. Aqua smiled back at him.

“That I can do.” she said “Jacey is the dreamer, very artistic, her sketches are beautiful, her dances are even better. Ryanne is the leader, the protector. Very take charge and in your face. She has quite the temper. Misty is the most athletic, she loves to surfing and pretty much any other water sport. And she is very smart, but quiet around most people.”

“And what are you to the group?” Celeborn asked as he took a drink of wine.

“Ryanne always called me the Teacher, or the Mother of the group. Because I’m the reader and writer. I love books, coffee and learning. And I can sometimes have a temper.” she replied, glancing sheepishly at Legolas, Lindir and Haldir.

“We noticed.” Lindir spoke up, while trying to hide a smile. It was impossible to stay mad at her.

I on the other had was thinking about Aqua as a mother, she would make an excellent one. And the thought of how to make her a mother had my mind wandering again. I had to force myself to focus on the conversation going on around me.

“You friends… family.. sound wonderful.” Galadriel said, smiling at Aqua “And I’m certain that you will find such friends again and more.”

“I would like that.” she replied, wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin. “Umm Lord Elrond would it be possible if I could get a tour?” she looked at me shyly.

“Yes Aquata, you can… but only if I can show you around.” I told her, returning her shy smile.

“I would like that.” she said, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“And after your tour, you could come see Mirkwood.” Thranduil suggested, smiling at me lazily. I finally realized what he was doing. It was his way of showing me how much I cared for Aqua. And he probably pulled Legolas into this little scheme, judging from the way that he was smiling.

“Let’s not overwhelm her. I’m sure she will see your forest kingdom at some point Thranduil.” I commented as I got up, offering my arm to her. “Shall we take a walk my lady?”

Thranduil smirked and raised his glass as we passed him, he looked quite pleased with himself.

By the end of the night, I had shown Aqua everything that was in Rivendell, from the libraries which she had been delighted in, and truth be told, had not wanted to leave. To the formal dining halls, kitchens, gardens and walking paths which led to numerous waterfalls. And then we had stood and watched the sunset over the valley. Well she had, I subtlety watched her. Now I was walking her towards her chambers, not quite wanting the night to be over but not sure how else to prolong our visit, without coming across as a vile creature intent on more.

“Here is your chambers my lady.” I announced as we came to a stop. Aqua looked at the door that I was indicating in confusion.

“This isn’t were I was earlier today.”  She said slowly as she looked around the hallway.

“That was the healing wing. I moved you into your own chambers. It’s larger and more comfortable.” I said. I didn’t mention that it was right down the hall from my chambers.

“Oh.. Thank you.” she smiled up at me, tucking the wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

“Goodnight Aqua, I will see you on the morrow.” I promised, taking her hands and kissing her knuckles lightly.

“Goodnight Lord Elrond” she whispered back, turning towards the door, her hand on the handle.

“Umm wait.” she said suddenly, “I have slept an awful lot lately, so I am not that tired. Maybe we can talk more? If you would like?”

Like? I loved the fact that she even suggested it. “I would like that my lady.” I replied, stepping closer to her, “Where do you want to talk?”

“How about the library?” she suggested “There was the nice cozy fireplace and chairs in front of it.”

“That sounds very pleasant.” I agreed, offering my arm to her “Let us go?”

She took my arm, smiling up at me. “Could we possibly get tea? I love a cup before bed.” she said wistfully.

“I’m sure we can manage that.” I told her, as I steered her towards the kitchens. I was unsure as to how to make tea, but I didn’t want to mention that to her. A short while later, we were sitting in front of the roaring fire, with a tray of tea on a table between us. Aqua had taken one look at my confused face when I stared at the tea kettle and had quickly taken over, only asking me to get things down for her. I made myself a promise that I would get Lindir to teach me how to make tea.

“So do you have any stories or fairytales that you can tell me?” she asked, as she lightly blew on her tea to cool it down.

“What is a fairytale?” I questioned, unsure of the word.

“Hmm” she hummed as she thought “Ok I will tell you one that I know as an example, one of my favorites. Beauty and The Beast.”

I listened, enthralled as she told me a tale about a beautiful, poor peasant and a beast in a cursed castle, and how they found true love in the end and the spell was broken. She was smiling softly by the end.  

“What a wonderful tale!” I exclaimed, having thoroughly enjoyed it. “Why is it your favorite?”

“I loved the library in it.” she gushed before looking around and blushing.

“What?” I asked gently, loving to see her smile.

“Well, this library reminds me of the one in beauty and the beast.” she admitted, blushing.

“Do I remind you of the beast?” I questioned, hoping that the answer was no.

“Oh no! Not at all!” She assured me “You are far from beastly.”

“But I do thank you for showing me the library. I love it. I actually worked in the library at home.” she said.

“Well it’s no wonder that you are so comfortable here.” I mused. “You will know your way around here in no time.”

“Ya but I can’t read any of the books.” she said sadly, running her finger over the stacks of books that were on the table between us.“I can’t read these languages.”

“Well I will just have to teach you my language then.” I told her, smiling at her delighted expression “And we do have some books in the common tongue, Westron, which you speak.”

“And I will teach you my other language then.” she said, as she smothered a tiny yawn.

“Your other language?” I asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

“I am half Native American, so my mother and aunt made sure that I knew the language our people.” she explained “So I can teach you it…. if you’d like.”

“I would like that.” I answered her, smiling as she yawned again. “I should get you in bed…… I mean to bed!” I blushed, glad when she didn’t notice or comment on the slip up.

“I’m not tired!” she whined, as she pulled her feet up underneath her. “Tell me a story.”

I could tell that she wouldn’t be awake for much longer, so I told her a tale I remember my mother telling me to get me to sleep. And it worked like a charm, within minutes she was asleep. I quietly cleaned up and put the fire out, before I scooped her up in my arms and walked to her chambers, ignoring Haldir’s amused look as he stood watch outside of his Lord and Lady’s chambers. After tucking her in bed, I went to my own chambers, tired but happy. It had been a very enjoyable night with Aqua. I fell asleep while thinking about her lovely smile.

*****

**Aqua’s POV**

I woke up tucked into a bed, with my hoodie folded neatly on the dresser across from me. I had no memory of coming to bed, only talking with Elrond until late into the night. “Did he carry me to my bed?” I murmured to myself.

“That’s the rumor!” a voice said cheerfully.

Gasping, I sat up and looked towards where the voice came from. It was another female elf, who was busy fussing with some clothes in a closet.

“Uh… who are you?” I asked hesitantly, unsure if I was even in the right room. Or if she was in the wrong room.

“I’m Canneth” she said cheerfully “Your maid.”

“I don’t need a maid.” I replied, thoroughly confused.

“Oh yes you do, if you went out in that.” She replied, gesturing towards the jeans and T-Shirt that I was still wearing.

“They are my clothes!” I protested, swinging my legs out of bed and hopping to the floor. Even my shoes and socks had been taken off and neatly set aside. “Where is Lethil?”

“Lethil is a healer, she was helping you because she wanted to make sure that you don’t keel over and die.” she explained to me “Now hurry up into the bath and clean up. Breakfast will be soon.”

At first I could only look at her, she was unlike any of the elves that I had met. Those thoughts must have been written on my face because she laughed. “I’m half human and was raised by humans for the first part of my life. So I tend to take after my loud relatives. I was given refuge here after they died. And I have been happily living and working here ever since.” she explained as she ushered me into the bathroom. “Now hurry up!”

I peeled off my shirt and jeans, leaving my them in a neat pile before I approached the steaming hot tub, which was round, large and made of polished rock. There was a few steps leading up into it and an assortment of vials and soaps on a table next to it. Opening the door, I poked my head out.

“Uhh Canneth?” I called out,  "Which of these vials are for washing what?“

"Oh! let me show you!” she came bustling in, “The oils are for scenting the water and softening your skin. These two vials here are for your hair and the soaps are for washing yourself.”

“Thank you Canneth!” I gushed, as I excitedly added some lightly scented oil to the bathwater.

“You are welcome my lady.” she called back over her shoulder as she shut the door “Now I am off to pick out a dress for you to wear.”

I darted over to open the door “No you are not!” I trilled, I was not a fan of dresses.

“Oh yes I am” came the reply.

“No,”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Lord Elrond would love to see you in a dress.”

“Very well.”

I bit my lip as I got into the bath, I wasn’t doing it to impress Elrond, I really wasn’t. It’s just that I had slept in my clothes so I didn’t have much choice anyways. But judging from Canneth’s amused snort, she believed otherwise. Truth be told, I didn’t think I believed myself either.

After I had soaked for a few minutes, I washed my hair and body, then got out of the tub. Canneth was there with a towel and a robe, always quick to help.

“I can do stuff on my own you know!” I complained as she helped me get the robe on.

“With all due respect my lady, you didn’t even know soap from shampoo.” she shot back with a smirk.

“Well officially it’s my first night here in Middle Earth, that I can actually remember! And my first time bathing!” I protested as she led me over to a vanity.

“You bathed last night before dinner.”

“That was a sponge bath!”

“You washed your hair!”

“Lethil helped! And she picked out the soaps!’ I groused, as I glared at Canneth in the mirror before sighing. "You won’t let me forget this, will you?”

“Nope!” she grinned at me “At least not until you learn your way around, then I will ease up a bit.”

“Fine. Deal.” I muttered, “Now what are we going to do with my hair? I don’t have a hair dryer!”

“What’s a hair dryer?” she asked as she started to brush my hair out. I told her all about hair dryers and styling products, as she managed to somehow get my hair to dry smooth and silky.

“How? I breathed as I touched my hair lightly.

"The oils do wonders for your hair and skin.” Canneth told me, as she moved to get the dress she had chosen for me.

Leaning forward, I gasped lightly. Not one was my hair in the best state that it had ever been, but my skin was also glowing, with just the right touch of color on my cheeks and my eyebrows and eyelashes looked fuller.

“Where has this stuff been all my life?” I murmured, “I spent a small fortune on makeup and skincare! And with this stuff I don’t have to worry about it at all!”

“Then you should have came to Middle Earth sooner!” she quipped “Now come let us put on your dress.”

When I turned and saw the dress, my eyes widened. It was a silky silvery blue dress with a scooped neck and dark blue embroidery. The sleeves came down to the elbows, then fell away in long graceful folds that would reach to my knees.

“I can..can’t wear that.” I stammered out, “I’m nothing but a lowly orphan! Such finery isn’t for me!”

“Nonsense.” Canneth scoffed “Lord Elrond picked this dress out especially for you. And you will wear it.”

“Ok.” I whispered as I left her fasten me into my undergarments, then slip that amazing dress on. When she was done, I could only gape at the mirror. With my hair shining, skin glowing, and the dress on that hugged my curves in all the right places, I looked like a different woman.

“Wow.” I breathed as I took the image in. “I look… I don’t look like me.”

“You look beautiful. As always.” Canneth said firmly, but you are missing one thing. And with that she pulled out a beautiful silver pendant, with a dark blue stone in it. The stone matched the embroidery perfectly, and came to hang just above the neckline of my dress.

“Perfect.” Canneth announced. As a light knock sounded on the door. “And just in time too!”

She opened the door, bowing and saying My Lord. Tearing my gaze away from my reflection, I looked at Elrond, who was standing and staring at me silently.

*****

**Elrond’s POV**

I was just about to knock on Aqua’s door, when I heard her say that was just a lowly orphan and that such finery wasn’t for her. It broke my heart a little to hear her talk about herself like that.

As someone whose beauty and worth I thought surpassed all the jewels of Erebor, I found it deeply troubling to hear her say such things about herself and I made up my mind to show her what she was worth. I found it kind of amazing that I was so taken with her after one night of talking, but  I was not going to fight it. Squaring my shoulders, I knocked on the door waiting for Canneth to open it. And when she did, I could only stare at Aqua in awe. She was stunning.

“Is something wrong Lord Elrond?” she asked softly, biting her lip.

I mentally shook myself before answering. “No My Lady Aquata, nothing is wrong.” I assured her, “I was taking in your beauty. Because whereas you were always stunningly beautiful, now you are just radiant. Middle Earth suits you.”

Aqua blushed and bit her lip “Thank you.” she whispered, “Why are you here? Did you need something?”

“Actually, I came by to see if you would do me the honor of letting me escort you to breakfast?” I asked, holding out my hand for her to take.

“I would like that.” she said, smiling up at me as she took my hand. I guided her hand into the crook of my arm and escorted her out of the door, as I inquired how she slept.

After breakfast, Lady Galadriel asked if Aquata would take a walk with her, as they were leaving later that day. After their walk, Lord Celeborn asked if she would honor him with a walk before they left. And after a light lunch, as we bid them all goodbye, Aquata smiled warmly at them and pulled them into a hug, which is what she said was her people’s way of parting. Galadriel had laughed and hugged her back, Celeborn looked surprised but managed to awkwardly hug her back.

When she said goodbye to Haldir, she looked him right in the eye and quipped. “I’d like to have you over for dinner sometime, but I’m scared that you’d take it literally and won’t come.” she winked at the blushing March Warden, finally managing to make him break down and smile before pulling her into a side hug. Galadriel was smiling knowingly throughout the exchange, and quietly informed me that they were also destined to be close friends.

After they left, I went to get some work done in my study, needing to answer a few letters. At one point I saw Aqua walk by in the gardens with Legolas, listening intently to something that he said. Ignoring the jealous urge to go drag him away from her by his ear, I returned my attention to the letter in front of me. When it was nearing dinner time, I received word that Arwen was back from visiting some of the villages that bordered our lands. She liked to go and check up on the people who dwelled there. Aron and Glorfindel had gone with her, and I knew that she would soon be looking for me when she found out that her grandparents had been there and she had missed them. And I wanted to talk to her about Aqua, I wasn’t sure how she would feel about her. Or more specifically, my feelings about her.

“Father?” I heard Arwen call as she neared my study, “Are you in here?”

“Yes Yelya” ( _daughter_ ) I replied, setting aside my parchment as she came in. “How was your trip?”

“It was good, now where is she? I want to meet her!” she demanded, after hugging me. “Grandmother told me that she is very charming.”

“You talked to your grandmother?” I asked in surprise.

“Yes, we ran into them on the way back, and I talked with them for quite some time. Grandmother told me all about Aquata Grayson and what she saw in the future. Your future.” she replied, smiling happily at me. “And I think that it is wonderful.”

“But your mother..” I started, unable to finish the sentence.

“She sailed Father. It’s time for you to be happy again.” she said firmly. “Now where is she? I want to meet her.”

“Last I saw her, she was walking with Legolas.” I said slowly, overwhelmed that Arwen supported this so easily.

“I will go see if I can find her!” Arwen declared,  already leaving my study. All I could do was sit down, the one child who I thought would object to this has given me her blessing. I was free to court Aqua, if she would let me that is.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

I was sitting in another part of the library, glaring silently at Thranduil, who was returning my look.

“Again.” he said as he poured himself some more wine. I thought that was an exaggeration but it wasn’t, the  ~~man~~ elf, really enjoyed his wine.

“No. I think it’s good enough.” I growled back.

“Well I am the expert here and I say that it isn’t.” he said around his wine cup.

“The only thing you are an expert at is bei–” I started but a voice interrupted us.

“King Thranduil! It is always a pleasure to see you!” the speaker said warmly, “And is this the Lady Aquata that I keep hearing about?”

I could only gape as Arwen came to a stop in front of us. “Suil My Lady Arwen.” Thranduil greeted her “ Gwannas lû and!” ( _Greetings my lady Arwen, it has been too long_.) ****

“It has been.” she replied, before turning her attention to me.

“Ahh yes, let me introduce Aquata Grayson to you.” Thranduil said, “Aquata, this is Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond’s daughter.”

“Umm yes, I figured. Umm Hi.” I squeaked out, unsure if she would be accepting of me or not. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I have been looking forward to meeting you ever since my grandmother told me about you!” she gushed, sitting down next to me.

“She told you about me?” I asked, blinking in surprise. “When?”

“Oh I ran into them on the way back home. Grandmother and I talked at length. She told all about you, the prophecy and what you and my father will become. Which I think is wonderful!” she explained, smiling warmly at me.

“What is this prophecy that I keep hearing about?” I asked in exasperation, “And what is this about me and your father?”

Arwen blinked and then looked at Thranduil, who had just gotten up to leave. “Don’t look at me, I thought that he told her.” he said, before nodding at us both and leaving.

I looked back at Arwen, “Please Arwen.” I pleaded “Tell me what your father has deemed not important enough to tell me.”

Arwen sighed and then launched into a big explanation about the prophecy and what was foretold to happen between me and Elrond. After she finished, I was quiet.

“So.. he never told me because it’s not what he wants.” I said slowly, blinking back tears. After everything that had occurred between us, I thought that there was the potential for something to happen.

“Maybe he hasn’t had the time?” she suggested, before she took my hand and squeezed it “This isn’t what you think it is.”

“Okay.” I mumbled, getting up “I’m going back to my room.”

“No you are not.” she replied, standing up and linking our arms “We are going to dinner.” she led me out of the library, asking if I had been given the full tour yet.

*****

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I was pleased to see Arwen and Aquata arrive at dinner together, chatting quietly. Lindir came in behind them, glancing worriedly at Aqua before coming to stand by me. Normally he would join us, but with Thranduil and Legolas still here, he preferred to be more formal. Glorfindel was seated at the table next to Thranduil, Legolas was next to him and I hoped that Aquata would sit next to me, but she chose to sit next to Legolas, while Arwen sat next to me. I thought that something was possibly wrong with Aqua, but she smiled sweetly when introduced to Glorfindel and chatted nicely with everyone. But me. She was nice and smiled tightly at me, but avoided getting into an actual conversation with me.

I was even more confused by the irritated looks that Thranduil and Arwen were shooting me. But my attention was diverted from asking when I heard Glorfindel call Aquata’s name.

“So Aqua-Gray, I heard that you like to take lots of walks through the garden, is that your favorite spot in Rivendell? he asked her, smiling that charming smile of his.

"It’s one of them.” she replied “I _love_ the library; but the garden has this flower that I discovered earlier today. One that reminds me of my favorite flower, the Tiger Lily, which is a bright, beautiful orange. Except that this one is all different shades of aqua with turquoise specks and it smells heavenly. You would never find a flower like that where I am from.”

“Ahh yes, I know that one.” Glorfindel replied, “It is a beautiful flower. A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.”

Aqua blushed deeply “Thank you.” she mumbled.

“Would you like to take a walk through the garden now that dinner is done?” he asked her standing up and offering out his hand.

“I would like that very mu-” she started but I quickly interrupted her.

“Actually Aqua, I was hoping that we could maybe take a walk.” I suggested, standing up and smiling at her.

“I’m sorry. I’m very tired. I think I will go to bed.” she said flatly, and quickly slipped away from the table before I could even process what she said.

I was left staring after her, only to realize that three people were staring, no glaring at me. Glorfindel was staring after Aqua and Legolas was watching him through narrowed eyes.

“What is going on?” I commanded, causing Legolas and Glorfindel to both look at me.

“I just wanted to take the beautiful woman for a walk, since no one else seemed inclined too.” Glorfindel whined.

“I asked!” I protested, not understanding what was going on.

“I told Aquata that I was happy and excited about the prophecy and how you two are destined to be together.” Arwen said “But she had no idea what I was talking about. Because you for some reason did not tell her.”

“Oh.” I muttered, thinking that this was not good.

“So she thinks that you never told her because that’s not what you wanted.” Lindir spoke up, smiling apologetically at Arwen, “I’m sorry my lady but I overheard her tell you that and I have been worried ever since.”

“It’s alright Lindir, for I am worried too.” Arwen replied. “I only just met her but I can already tell that she is hurting and not acting like herself.”

“I didn’t think that she needed to know.” I admitted quietly.

“Well it involves her, so she should have known.” Thranduil told me.

“The bigger question is, what are you going to do about it?” Glorfindel asked me, “Before she decides to accept the attention of another elf?”

“Like say, you?” Legolas suggested, glaring at him.

Glorfindel shrugged, “She’s a beautiful woman and I am a free elf. You can’t blame me for being interested.”

I glared at him, at a loss for words.

“I suggest that you start with the flowers.” Thranduil commented as he turned to leave “That might get you somewhere.”

“That’s a wise idea.” Arwen told me as she took her leave. Glorfindel smiled at me and left.

“I will keep him distracted.” Legolas muttered as he hurried after the blond warrior “Hey Glorfindel, I heard that you got some new battle armour, care to show me?”

Lindir looked at me “Good luck my lord, you might need it” he turned to leave before glancing back at me “And mind your ears. She has quite the grip.”

“Thanks?” I sighed, unsure of where to start, well aside from the flowers.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

I was sitting in my room; sitting on a window seat and staring out the window, wondering what was here for me now that Elrond didn’t want me. It’s not like there was a lack of options, but no one really appealed to me like Elrond did. Thranduil annoyed me to no end, although he was nice enough when needed. Legolas… the only thing I got from the handsome prince was the potential to be good friends. Haldir was handsome but not here. And way too serious for my liking, it would drive me crazy. And Lindir, well I didn’t know that handsome elf much but he was too quiet for me. The only one who could possibly interest me, aside from Elrond, was Glorfindel, but even then it was more light flirtations and I doubted that it would move on from there.

“ _Ryanne would know what to say. Or Misty. Jacey would mope with me.”_ I thought as I blinked back tears, as I thought of my friends and how much I missed them. A light knock at my door startled me and I quickly wiped my eyes before calling out a shaky “Yes?”

“Aquata? Are you alright? It’s Elrond… I was hoping that we could talk.” drifted through the closed door.

Sighing, I got up and walked across the room, my cream coloured nightgown swishing softly around my ankles. Opening up the door, I looked over Elrond’s shoulder. “Yes?” I asked dully, wondering if I was going to be charged with room and board.

Elrond’s hand came up to cup my chin, gently turning my head so that I was looking him in the eyes. “You’ve been crying.” he whispered. “I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you cry.”

‘It’s nothing.“ I muttered "I well. I don’t know what I am doing here and I miss my friends.”

“Here.” he replied, holding up the flower that I loved. “This is for you. Walk with me and I will tell you all that I have been holding back.”

“Ok.” I agreed, feeling a tiny spark of hope. Tucking the flower behind my ear and I took Elrond’s offered arm and let him lead the way.

“First off.” he started out as we wandered down the quiet halls, “I want to apologize. I didn’t mean to keep all that from you. I was unsure of your feelings and I didn’t know if my children would even be open to the idea. But Arwen thinks that is a good thing and I have her full blessing.”

He had led me to a large moonlight gazebo, and I pulled away from him, turning and snapping “Considering that it’s _my_ life and involves _my_ future, I should have been the first to know!”

“I know and I’m sorry.” he replied, stepping closer to me, stopping when I stepped back. I turned around and glared out of the gazebo, stunned to see that the flowers that I so loved were everywhere, drenched in the moonlight and softly scenting the air.

I stepped down from the gazebo, trailing my fingers softly over the flowers. “What are they called?”

Elrond stepped down into the garden, coming up close behind me. “The Rivendell Lily, for they only grow here, under the moonlight.” he whispered, I felt his hands ghost over my shoulders before dropping away.

“Aquata… ” he whispered into my hair “Another reason I didn’t say anything was because I was unsure on how to start courting you. So I am asking you now, as we stand under the light of a full moon, in a field of Aquata Lilies, if I could please court you?”

I whirled around and looked up at him, “What did you just say?” I breathed.

Elrond placed on hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him, using his other hand to tilt my face up, looking into my eyes. “I asked if I could court you?” he whispered, as his thumb traced my lips.

“I meant about the lilies.” I whispered back, kissing his thumb lightly.

His eyes darkened and he groaned lightly at the contact. “My courting gift to you is renaming the lilies after you. There has never been a more fitting name.”

“I don’t have a courting gift to you.” I whispered quietly.

“You are my courting gift.” he told me before leaning down to capture my lips in a sweet but searing kiss. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Elrond breathed against my lips.

“Maer. I’m like cin goat.” I whispered back, leaning in to kiss him again, but he pulled back with a strange look on his face.

“Yes, I like your goat?” he repeated, raising a brow at me.

“Is that what I said???” I gasped, pulling away from him, blushing profusely. “I am so sorry!! I asked Lady Galadriel to teach me a few words and phrases and then practiced on everyone today!!! Thranduil said that I didn’t have it quite right, he didn’t say that I butchered it!!!”

I turned to run, but Elrond grabbed my wrist, spun me around and kissed me deeply. “I couldn’t have asked for a better courting gift than you and your attempts to learn my language.” he told me when he pulled away. “And I will forever remember this night.”

“Ya you will.” I mumbled “And so will your damn goat.”

Elrond laughed and held me close. “I hate Thranduil.” I muttered into his chest, making him laugh all the harder.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua settles into life in Rivendell, but will it always be the safe haven that she thinks it is?

**_*****_ **

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

When I woke up the next morning, I was floating on air. Not even Canneth’s teasing could dim my spirits, in fact in only put me in a better mood, and soon the two of us were laughing nonstop over my ‘Yes I like your goat’ comment.

“That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard.” she gasped “If anyone is crazy enough to court me, that is going to be my response!”

“I don’t think so!” I yelped, throwing a pillow at her “Use something more original than that.”

“Aqua-Grey…. there is nothing more original than that.” she tittered, hiding behind the desk chair from the pillow she knew that I would throw at her.

“Oh shut up!” I groused, throwing another pillow at her as I headed into the bathroom. “I’m going to go have a bath.”

“And no.” I added, sticking my head out of the bathroom “I don’t need help.”

Canneth smirked and started gathering up the pillows that I had chucked at her. Two minutes later I shuffled out of the bathroom sheepishly. She took one look at me, laughed and dragged me back into the bathroom, where she showed me how to fill the tub and which vials contained what.

Once I had bathed, I wrapped myself in my dressing robe and wandered into the main room, frowning at the dress that Canneth had laid out.

“Another dress?” I whined, wrinkling my nose.

“Yes, it’s what ladies wear.” she chided.

“I’m not exactly ladylike.” I grumbled as she got me into the dress.

“You are a lady, aren’t you?” she replied, giving me a exasperated look.

“If I was so lady like, I would know the proper response when asked to be courted.” I groused crossly, suddenly feeling less sure of myself.

Canneth tugged on a strand of my hair “Hush now.” she told me “You are new to the land and the language, that’s all.”

“Maybe.” I mumbled, as she pushed me towards the vanity.

“Did he take back the courtship” she challenged me, looking at me in the mirror as she started on my hair.

“No… he umm… I apologized and tried to run away, be he caught me and kissed me.” I admitted, wincing as she accidently tugged on my hair in her excitement.

“Oh that is so romantic.” she sighed, “What did he say after?”

“He said that me and my attempt to learn his language is the best courtship gift that I could give him. And that he would forever remember this night.” I replied, smiling at the memory.

“What did you say?” she breathed, my hair completely forgotten.

“Ummm…. neither would his goat.” I whispered, blushing and looking down at my hands. When I got no answer, I looked up to see that Canneth was laughing so hard that she couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“And that I hate Thranduil.” I added, fighting back a grin. Canneth caught my eye and burst out in peals of uncontrollable laughter, making me laugh in turn.

“That is the best courtship etiquettethat I have ever heard.” she gasped “It will go down in history!”

“Does Rivendell even have goats here?” I asked between fits of laughter.

“No, we don’t…. which makes it all the more funnier.” Canneth cackled, as she struggled to get control of herself.

“I should get him a goat.” I suggested, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. “And then maybe I could write a book, How To Court A Lord!”

Canneth was laughing so hard that she had to sit down, and we didn’t hear the knock or notice that anyone had joined us. Lindir cleared his throat to get our attention.

“Lord Elrond will be here shortly to escort you to breakfast, Lady Aquata.” he announced, trying to hide his amused grin, while Arwen outright laughed with us.

I took in my dishevelled appearance quickly. “Can you please stall him?” I pleaded, “Until I make myself look presentable?”

“Yes My Lady.” he agreed, before walking off, his shoulders shaking slightly with suppressed laughter.

“Yup… I might have to write a book on this.” I muttered, “Now how about we put my hair in a bun? It will be faster that way.”

“What’s a bun?” Canneth asked as she calmed down. Arwen’s brow furrowed at the word.

“Like bread?” She asked “You want to put bread in your hair?”

“No Arwen, not bread.” I chuckled “Let’s see if I can show you… is there a pair of stockings, or even better, socks around here?”

“Socks?” Canneth asked me doubtfully, exchanging a look with Arwen. “Why?”

“I will show you if you just get me a pair of socks and some scissors!” I told them, laughing at their expressions. “And they have to be clean!”

“I will get a pair from one of the twins rooms, or my fathers.” Arwen said, looking intrigued “I will be right back.”

“So what’s with the socks?” Canneth asked, having fetched a pair of scissors from the dresser.

“I will show you.” I replied, smiling when Arwen came back with a pair of socks.

“Here you go Aquata” she said, “Elladan won’t miss them.”

“Good, cause he isn’t getting them back.” I muttered as I concentrated on cutting the toes off one of the socks. Once done, I rolled it into a donut shape, swept my hair up into a high ponytail, secured it with a ribbon and then slipped the sock onto it. I then rolled all my hair around the donut, and secured it with a few hair pins that were laying on the vanity.

“There!” I announced, “That is how you make a sock bun.”

“Wow..” Canneth breathed “That looks stunning! Can you teach me how to do that?”

“And me too?” Arwen asked.

“Yes I can, but we will need more socks then!” I laughed, as I stood up and tried to smooth out my gown, a beautiful deep purple with gold detailing, and flowing sleeves. Glancing in the mirror as Canneth and Arwen helped me straighten everything out, I was amazed at how I looked. I wasn’t used to looking so done up. And I loved how my bare neck looked with no hair or necklaces to hide it. In my opinion it was subtly sexy.

“You look beautiful My Lady.” Canneth told me, as she went to answer the knock that just sounded on the door.

I was suddenly nervous about seeing Elrond again, and it must have shown on my face, because Arwen smiled gently at me. “Go!” she ushered to towards the door “You are going to take his breath away!”

I bit my lip and went to the door, smiling when I saw Elrond, who eyes widen when he saw me.

“'Quel amrun Arwenamin! Glass nín le/gen cened. Sut naa lle umien sina re? I find gîn bain, Thiach maer main ( _Good morning_ _My Lady._ _It is my joy to see you , How are you doing today? Your hair is pretty, You look beautiful.)_ He greeted me, kissing my hand.

I glanced at Arwen and Canneth, who were both grinning. The only word that I understood was Arwenamin, which I know meant my lady.

"Umm.. hi? Good morning?” I replied uncertainly. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, because he tore his gaze away from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

“I apologize Aqua. I said Good Morning My Lady, How are you doing today?” he explained as he took me arm and led me down the hall. I could hear Canneth’s amused snort, so I know that he left a few words out.

“And that’s all you said?” I challenged, smiling up at him. He blushed and looked away.

“And I said that I was happy to see you and that you look beautiful toady. Your hair looks very nice, although I will admit that I have never seen this style before.” he rushed out.

I laughed, “No one has apparently, judging from the looks that I am getting.” I disclosed “It’s called a sock bun, back home I used to wear my hair like this a lot, it’s quick and easy to do.”

“It looks very nice.” he told me as we neared the dining hall. I stopped suddenly, causing him to stop and look at me. “Is something wrong Aquata?”

“I… I…  don’t know much about courting.” I admitted, looking down at my hands, “So I have no idea what to do. Do I tell people? Do people already know? How do I act? What do I do next? I have no idea what to do…”

Elrond lifted my chin with his finger, a habit he seemed to like. He smiled down at me before kissing me softly. “I apologize Arwenamin, for I did not explain anything last night. Elves start courting by giving flowers or other little gifts that signify how much the elllon or elleth means to them. You attempted to learn my language in one day, to me that was a very special courting gift. And the lilies… they meant something to you and the colour of them matched your name. So I gave them all to you.” he explained.

“Normally, I would ask for your family’s permission to court you, but since you are not from this land, well I skipped that step. Though I did ask Arwen for her blessing.” he went on “And over the next few months, we will exchange two more gifts, as well as betrothal rings. Once the rings are exchanged, we will be betrothed for a year, and then married after that.”

“Wow.. ok.” I breathed “It’s different from where I come.”

“Like?” Elrond asked, waiting patiently for me to elaborate.

“Well not everyone gets married. Some just stay as boyfriend and girlfriend.” I explained, “For example, Tyler and I lived together for three years, so he was my common-law partner. But there were no rings or vows of marriage. And some people get engaged after a few months, some after several years. It depends on the people involved. And the guy gets a diamond ring, and plans out a romantic proposal and then the engagements last as long as they want. And the weddings are usually big affairs.”

“Well that is different from our customs.” he started “But I think that we can make it work.. although..”

“Although?” I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

“You lived with this Tyler?” he asked “And you slept?”

Oh. I knew where this was going. “In the same bed, yes. As in no I am not a virgin. Sorry to disappoint you.” I muttered bitterly, moving to step away.

Elrond stopped me before I could get far. “You will never disappoint me Aquata.” he said seriously “And I am no virgin either. I was married before, I have kids, grown kids. But none of that concerns me. I…. I know it’s soon and we just met, but from the moment I touched you, I knew that I was going to love you till the end of days and beyond. The moment I looked into your beautiful eyes, I was swept away. Your voice is music to my ears. You have stolen my heart completely and I cannot wait until we are married…. if you will have me.”

I blinked back tears. “I love you too.” I whispered “I know I stabbed myself the first time we spoke, but I had to know if it was a dream or not. Because you were standing in front of me, talking to me. And if I woke up and it wasn’t a dream… I wouldn’t have ever recovered from the loss of you.”

“I love you and I want to marry you. I will wait as long as it takes, as long as we can be together.” I pledged, before leaning up to kiss him softly.

He cupped my face and kissed me deeply, letting me feel every bit of love that he had for me. When he pulled away, his hands ghosted lightly down my neck and he placed a lingering kiss on the curve of my neck before pulling away from me with what looked like a great deal of effort.

“Nin lithiach” ( _You enchant me_ ) he whispered, “Come Arwenamin, let us go announce our happy news.”

I let him led me on, wondering what Nin lithiach meant. I really had to start learning proper Sindarin. And dear lord… what was I going to get him for courting gifts? And a ring?

Soon we reached the dining hall and I spotted Thranduil. And I saw red. “King Thranduil.” I called out “Could I possibly speak with you….. privately.”

Thranduil looked at me, his eyes sweeping over my form before they landed on Elrond. He smirked and got up.

“Of course Aqua-Gray, it would be my pleasure to speak with you.” he drawled as he strode over, taking my arm from Elrond as leading me away. “Don’t worry Lord Elrond, I will have the lady back shortly.”

I threw a quick, reassuring smile over my shoulder at Elrond before turning around and marching Thranduil to a secluded alcove.

“You!” I growled, rounding on him the moment we were alone “You told me that I was not getting the words right! You didn’t say that I _butchered_ them!”

Thranduil looked at me in surprise “Oh please tell me that you did not try to say something in Sindarin!” he groaned, mirth dancing in his icy blue eyes.

“Well yes… Lord Elrond asked if he could court me and gave me a beautiful courting gift… and all I had was me… and my words so I attempted to say 'yes, you may’ one of the sentences that I learned yesterday but… instead I said….” I rushed out, before trailing off as my face grew red with embarrassment.

“Yes?” he prodded “You said?”

“Maer. I’m like cin goat.” I whispered ashamedly, the words unfortunately committed to memory forever.

Thranduil was silent for a moment, blinking at me, then he turned and leaned against the wall, his back shaking.

“King Thranduil?” I asked looking at him worriedly.

He turned back to me, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.“So let me get this straight.” he choked out “He asked if he could court you, and your response was 'yes, I like your goat?’ am I getting this right?”

“Yes….” I muttered, as I looked away, my face burning with embarrassment

“That is the funniest thing that I have ever heard.” he wheezed out “This courtship story will go down in history.”

“So I keep hearing!” I growled out, crossing my arms and glaring at the annoying king.

“Wait…. ” Thranduil said as he struggled to regain composure “Are you still courting? You accepted?”

“Yes, we are still courting. Though I don’t know much of how to go about it.” I admitted.

“That is good, you will figure it out.” he assured me, before smirking as he mumbled “Yes, I like your goat.”

“I hate you.” I muttered, glaring at him as he chuckled.

“If it helps any, you wearing your hair like that is driving him crazy. And every other male around. It’s quite alluring.” he told me as he composed himself.

I touched my neck “How do you know?” I asked.

“Because he can’t take his eyes off of you my lady.” he told me, as he took my arm “Now let us go, before someone starts gossiping.”

“Uh King Thranduil? Can I ask you a question?” I asked, looking up at him as we walked.

“Please, you can call me Thranduil, my lady.” he replied, “What is your question?”

“Ok… Thranduil… now I hope that I am getting this right, but what does Nin lithiach mean?” I whispered the last part, unsure of what it could mean.

“Did Elrond say that to you?” he asked, looking down at me. At my nod he smirked. “It means, you enchant me.”

I blushed and smiled “thank you…. for everything.” I told him as we neared the table.

“Yes, I like your goat.” he said under his breath, his face impassive, but hints of mirth were hidden deep in his eyes.

“I hate you.”

*****

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I didn’t like her hair like that. In the sock bun as she called it. I loved it, but I didn’t like it. Because it showed off the graceful curve of her neck. Curves that begged to be kissed and nibbled on. I wanted nothing more than to suck a mark into her skin, claiming her as my own and leaving a mark for all to see and know that she was mine. But I couldn’t. Because I could never stop there and once we consummated, we would be married. And Aqua deserved more than a scandal like that.

I also disliked the way that every male in the area approved of this hair style. It was far to alluring. But her shyness about the courting rituals made me love her all the more. She had no idea how much her shy attempt to respond to my question in my tongue meant to me.

As we neared the dining hall, I could see how Thranduil, Legolas, Glorfindel, and even Lindir were appreciating the slender curves of her neck. I glared at Thranduil as he went off to talk to Aqua, unsure as to what that was all about. But when they came back, Thranduil was hiding a smirk and I heard him say something about a goat. And I heard Aqua mumble that she hated him, so I could only guess that it was about the mispronounced Sindarin. Once they were both seated, I stood up, commanding the table’s attention.

“Suilad mellons.” ( _Greetings Friends_ ) I started “I would like to announce that I asked Lady Aquata if I could court her and she accepted.”

Legolas and Glorfindel were smiling and offering congratulations. Thranduil, Arwen and even Lindir were schooling amused smiles back into hiding before they offered their congratulations.

“What did Lord Elrond get you as a courting gift Lady Aquata?” Glorfindel asked as he took some fruit and cheese to break his fast.

Aqua smiled “Flowers… he got me flowers.” she said happily.

“A bit unoriginal.” Thranduil commented.

“Actually, I renamed the Rivendell Lilies for her.” I replied, “They are now known as Aquata Lilies.” I sat back, pleased to see all the varying levels of shock, approval and jealousy on everyone’s faces.

“I was mistaken Lord Elrond.” Thranduil said “For that is a truly thoughtful and meaningful gift. Flowers that will stay with her till the end of days.”

I inclined my head in thanks to him, before smiling at Aqua, who was listening to something that Arwen was saying.

“Lady Aquata.” Legolas spoke up “I know that you are new to our courting rituals, but what did you get Lord Elrond as a courting gift?”

“I umm attempted to speak Sindarin.” she whispered blushing and looking intently at her plate. Thranduil snorted in amusement and Arwen smiled and looked away.

“Attempted?” Glorfindel repeated “What did you manage to say?”

Thranduil started laughing and Aqua threw up her hands “Oh the hell with it!” she groaned “Everyone is going to found out eventually. I said Maer. I’m like cin goat.”

Thranduil tried to compose himself but as soon as she said it, he started laughing, as did Arwen and Lindir was biting his lip to keep silent. Aqua looked mortified. Legolas and Glorfindel were struggling not to laugh. Aqua caught my eye and started laughing, and I couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“I’m told it’s a courtship that will go down in history.” she added, shaking her head.

“That it will my lady.” Glorfindel assured her before he started laughing too. Soon everyone was laughing and jesting with each other. Aqua was laughing, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining as she teased Legolas. The conversation soon moved to courting rituals from her world, and we all listened as she explained as much of the different customs as she could.

After breakfast, I had to go answer some letters and Legolas and Thranduil asked Aqua to visit with them a bit before they left. Once it was time for the Mirkwood royals to leave, Aqua hugged them both goodbye, making them both promise to visit soon, and also promising that she would come see Mirkwood one day.

After they left, I took the time to walk with her a bit before I headed back to my study. Now that everyone was gone, I didn’t want to leave her alone. But then Lindir came with the solution. Erestor. He was willing to teach her Sindarin, which Aqua happily agreed too.

“Besides” she said. “We have the rest of our lives to spend together. I want to spend it knowing your language.” But her words sent a pang through me. Her life was fleeting compared to mine. She was mortal, I was forever. I had already lived a long life. She was not even thirty.

That night, as we went for a walk, she was able to say a few Sindarin words, like flower and hello. Erestor was a tough teacher, this I knew, but it seemed to working for her. After our walk, we ended up in the library for a cup of tea and exchanging tales of our world. I hoped that these nights would never end, I loved hearing her voice and I could never tired of it. And I would treasure what I could of it.

“Lord Elrond… is something wrong?” her soft voice pulled me from my inner turmoil.

“No Arwenamin, nothing is wrong.” I assured her, frowning as I watched her fidget on her chair. “And please, call me Elrond.”

“Is something wrong with you? Are you uncomfortable?” I asked, concerned.

“I’m just not used to such dresses.” she admitted “While they are comfortable, I long for the clothes from my world.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I could help you but I don’t believe that we even have the same fabric as your leggings.” I apologized.

“That’s not a concern of mine, those jeans, I’d be happy with leggings and few tops, just something that is familiar to me.” she replied “I used to make some of my own clothes. I loved creating new things out of nothing.”

I smiled, “I think I can get you what you need to make some of your own clothing.” I told her, loving the delighted smile that she gave me, before she went back to watching the fire and finishing her tale of 1001 Arabian Nights, a story with multiple stories within. She said she knew all the stories by heart and promised to tell me a different chapter of it every night. That meant 1001 nights of listening to her talk. 1001 nights that I would not dare give up.

So much had happened between us in a few days. But I couldn’t.. wouldn’t stop any of it. I knew that I loved her, that’s why I acted so protective of her from the moment that I first saw her. And I knew that the nightmares of her past still lingered within her mind. There were times that I had noticed sudden movements and loud noises would startle her. But I knew that with her past, it was expected, so I did my best to be caring and gentle with her. That didn’t trouble me though nearly as much as her earlier words did. I hated being reminded of her mortal life but I refused to dwell on it. She was here now and that’s all that mattered.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

The first thing that I had learned was that courting was like having boyfriend, for I was completely off the market. everyone knew that Elrond was courting me and treated me as if I was the Lady or Rivendell, which Erestor told me that I would be someday and I had to learn how to act as such.

As the weeks went by; slowly stretching into months, we had developed a routine. Every morning Elrond escorted me breakfast and then I’d go off to study in the library with Erestor and Elrond went off to do whatever duties demanded his attention. Then we’d have lunch and I would go off to study with Erestor, Lindir or Canneth, depending on who was available. And if no one was, I would stay in my room and sew. For a few days after I talked about how I used to make my own clothes, I arrived back in my rooms to find a stack of fabrics and sewing supplies waiting for me. I loved having something to create that was mine, for I missed some of my hobbies that I had back home. And every night after dinner and our nightly walk, Elrond and I ended up drinking tea and talking in front of the fireplace in the library, a place that was quickly becoming our spot.

One night I was sitting in our spot, waiting for him, staring into the flames as I pondered what to get Elrond, a Lord, for another courting gift, especially after he had given me so much. I was able to make a few pairs of leggings, most of them in leather and some soft sweaters and flowing tops. I was even able to make a bra, after a lot of trial and error. I was also done with all of my sewing for now, and beside my Sindarin lessons, I was getting bored. I didn’t know enough Sindarin to read a majority of the books in the library, although I was devouring the Westron ones. What I missed was writing.

When Elrond had arrived, he immediately knew that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong Mell nín? He asked as he sat down.

"I miss writing. And my cat and dog. I used to sit and read or write, with my cat curled up on my lap and my dog asleep at my feet.” I told him, smiling wistfully before launching into another story.

The next day, I found a stack of blank journals, quills, ink and a kitten in my room. And I was told that this was my second courting gift. That night, I told Elrond to meet me in the lily garden where he asked to court me. And I stood there, under the moonlight, and I sung to him, in the language of his people:

**_Breathe_ **

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you get’s me that way_  
 _I watch the sunlight dance across your face_  
 _And I’ve never been this swept away_

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_   
_When I’m lying wrapped up in your arms_   
_The whole world just fades away_   
_The only thing I hear_   
_Is the beating of your heart_

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_   
_It’s washing over me_   
_And suddenly I’m melting into you_   
_There’s nothing left to prove_   
_Baby, all we need is just to be_   
_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, isn’t that the way that love’s suppose to be_   
_I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_   
_As all the walls come tumbling down_   
_Closer than I’ve ever felt before_   
_And I know, and you know_   
_There’s no need for words right now_

_I can feel you breathe_   
_Washing over me_   
_And suddenly I’m melting into you_   
_There’s nothing left to prove_   
_Baby, all we need is just to be_   
_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, isn’t that the way that love’s suppose to be_   
_I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch_   
_Slow and steady rush_   
_Baby, isn’t that the way that love’s suppose to be_   
_I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

I had been terrified, it was one of my favorite Faith Hill songs, but I had never sung in public before, no matter how many times Ryanne, Jacey and Misty had begged me too. They said that I could have been famous with my voice, but I just saw myself as a orphan and I would never make it to the top like that. When I told Elrond that, he had tears in his eyes and he told me to never think that way about myself again, and that he was honored that I sung in front of him at all, especially in a language that I was just learning. _  
_

Although he had kissed me, and then sat holding me while telling me about the stars, I noticed a sadness in his eyes. A sadness that had been lingering for awhile now. He got it sometimes after we talked or I said something about the future. It was a look that flashed across his face and brought the sadness to the surface. But he would never talk about it. He just said that nothing was wrong and would hold me tighter or kiss me softly.

The morning after I sung to him, Lindir approached me and asked if I would sing with him. He said everyone was talking about my voice and they wanted to hear more. I agreed if we could start slowly because that was the first time that I had ever sung in public. He didn’t believe me, but he agreed to it.

So that is how I found myself sitting with Lindir, singing another one of my favorite songs, this one by The Band Perry.

**_If I Die Young_ **

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song,_  
 _Uh oh, Uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I’ll shine down on my mother_   
_She’ll know I’m safe with you when she stands under my colors_   
_Oh, and, life ain’t always what you think it ought to be, no_   
_Ain’t even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I’ve had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I’ve had just enough time_

_And I’ll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_   
_As green as the ring on my little cold finger_   
_I’ve never known the loving of a man_   
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There’s a boy here in town, says he’ll love me forever_   
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_   
_The sharp knife of a short life_   
_Oh well, I’ve had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys and I’ll wear my pearls_   
_What I never did is done_   
_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I’ll sell 'em for a dollar_   
_They’re worth so much more after I’m a goner_   
_And maybe then you’ll hear the words I’ve been singing_   
_Funny, when you’re dead how people start listen'n_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_   
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_   
_Sink me in the river at dawn’_   
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_   
_Go with peace and love_   
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_   
_Save them for a time when you’re really gonna need them,_   
_The sharp knife of a short life oh_   
_Well, I’ve had just enough time_   
_So put on your best boys_   
_And I’ll wear my pearls._

I had always enjoyed this song, but since I died, I felt more of a connection to it, so when I sung it, I closed my eyes and put all my feelings into it. When I sung the last lyric, I was stunned to hear the round of applause and congratulations that followed. Apparently I had gathered an audience, Elrond included. And all were smiling and talking excitedly, asking if I wrote it. Except Elrond, who was smiling sadly, until he noticed that I noticed, then he kissed my knuckles and said that my voice was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard, but he had to go because his sons were due home any minute and he wanted to make sure that they were on their best manners before he introduced me to them.

“Please excuse me Lady Aquata, but I should go help him.” Lindir said, looking after Elrond.

I smiled at my friend, “Go ahead Lindir, I am going to go check on Mouse.” I replied.

“Thank you My Lady.” Lindir told me as he hurried after Elrond. I tried to leave but several elves wanted to talk to me about my song choices and if I had written them. By the time I was able to get away, almost an hour had past. I walked slowly towards my room, having to pass over the main gates on my way. I was once again admiring the view when I heard the thundering hoof beats of approaching horses. I looked down to see two identical ellons arriving at the gates and I heard Elrond’s voice call out

“Mae tollen na mar Elladan. Mae tollen na mar Elrohir. ions.” ( _Welcome Home Elladan. Welcome Home Elrohir. My Sons_.)

“Father! What is this I hear of you courting a mortal?” one of them demanded.

“Haven’t you been through enough?” the other cried.

“How did?” Elrond started.

“It’s all over the place Father.” the first one shouted. “How you fell for some mystery girl who is from another world.”

“And is the fact that she died once already true?” the other asked.

“And why didn’t you ask our blessing on this!” they shouted together.

“And what about Mother? You can just forget her memory that fast?”

“Fast? It has been over 400 years my ions!” ( _my sons_ ) Elrond snapped “I will always love her, but she sailed. She is not here. Aquata is. And if you would only give her a cha-”

“So you just picked the first willing whore to fill her spot?” one of them sneered.

“How do you know that she’s not some evil enchantress? I mean she did die and come back to life! That is pretty miraculous considering that she is supposedly mortal!”

“She is Mortal! Which means that she will die. I see that every time that I look at her. I will have barely anytime with her! Sometimes I fear to even get close to her because someday she will be ripped away from me.” Elrond shouted.

“Then why even bother courting her?”

“What will happen to you when you lose another wife?”

I could hear the shouts fading as I ran to my room. I knew that something was bothering him. I didn’t know that it was me in general.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” I sobbed as I slipped into my room, trying not to draw undue attention to me. “If I was such a burden and guaranteed heartbreak then why is he still courting me?”

“What if he’s Tyler all over again?” I whispered. I literally did not survive my last relationship. I couldn’t survive this one either. I had to leave.

“Where would I go?” I muttered, before it hit me. Mirkwood. I couldn’t go to Lady Galadriel or Lord Celeborn, they would just bring me back. But Legolas and Thranduil… one of them just might want me enough to keep me for themselves. And then I would never have to come back here.

Blinking back my tears, I set about packing a bag, grateful for the fact that this was my writing or sewing time and I preferred to not be interrupted. I could make a clean get away. In a fit of rage, I threw all the books that he had given me to the floor and crushed the _Rivendell Lilies_ that he brought me every day. I couldn’t look at any of them.

Mouse wound around my legs, scared and meowing for attention. I couldn’t even look at her. The tiny, fuzzy smoke gray kitten with large dark eyes and a tiny pink nose. A gift from _him_. I didn’t need any more reminders. Once I had packed a bag with the few clothes that I had made, plus the clothes I arrived here in, I hastily scribbled a few notes, scooped up Mouse and then left my room.

After leaving Mouse in Arwen’s room, with a note saying goodbye, I hurried to the secret tunnels that led to the hidden entrance. Arwen had shown me them in case I ever needed to suddenly flee Rivendell. She must have known. I was all a big joke to them. I gasped and fell to the ground at the sudden pain in my heart. It felt like it was being ripped out. Stumbling on, I left Rivendell without looking back.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond discovers that Aqua is missing, and leads a panicked search across the land for his Beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst? *smiles innocently*

**_*****_ **

**_Elrond's POV_ **

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my misinformed sons yelled at me. In all honesty, I thought that they would be the ones who would accept Aqua with open arms that Arwen would be the more reserved one.

"Are you under a spell? I mean she rose from the dead. And she's mortal. How do you know that she's not working for-."

"ENOUGH!" I finally bellowed at the same time that Arwen appeared.

"What is going on here?" She demanded "They can hear your shouts down in the kitchens!!!! I can only hope that Aqua heard none of this!! Luckily she's always in her room writing or sewing at this time!"

"And YOU!" she rounded on me "How could you say that? What if Aqua heard!!!?? She loves you! She's tried so hard to fit in here. And it's literally a whole new world for her!!! It's not like it's easy for her!!!"

I couldn't even look at her, I was so ashamed. I loved Aqua, that there was no doubt but I wanted a long life with her, not a fleeting one. And what the twins had said had brought buried doubts to the surface.

Arwen glared at me one last time before she turned to her brothers "Where are you getting all this information??? Why are you so against it?" she demanded.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their enraged baby sister and then at me.

"How are you so alright with everything?" Elladan asked her.

"Because I talked to Grandmother. She told me everything that she saw." Arwen snapped, glaring up at her older brother.

"Grandmother?" Elrohir repeated "She approves this?"

"Yes and encourages it! Now why don't we go sit and talk about all this. We will tell you all about Aqua." Arwen suggested "BUT! You two are not meeting her until you've calmed down."

"But...."

"Listen to your sister!" I ordered, nodding at Lindir who was directing stable hands to take the horses away. "Please join us when you are done Lindir."

"Yes My Lord." he replied stiffly, I could tell that he wasn't impressed with my outburst either.

I led the way to my study, ignoring my grumbling children. Part of me wanted to run to Aqua, but I would rather that she did not know about all of this. Not until I had it all resolved. So I pushed past the feeling that I should go to her and continued on. Once we were all in my study, I looked at the twins.

"Explain yourselves." I ordered quietly.

They looked at each other. "We heard through all the gossip that you were courting a mortal that is supposedly from another world. That she died and came back to life." Elrohir started.

"And we.... we are worried. We never even knew that you wanted to court someone. You said you never would court anyone after Mother sailed. And she's mortal... after Mother left... well we just don't want you to fade out of grief, when you lose a second wife." Elladan finished.

"And why couldn't you have come into my home, where my intended lives, and spoken to me quietly? Instead of yelling loud enough for all of Imladris to hear? I demanded, fixing both of them with a disapproving look.  "If Aqua had heard any of that... it would crush her. Especially after all that she went through before she got here."

"What do you mean before she got here?" Elladan asked curiously.

"I mean that she is from another world." I replied "Where her parents were murdered in front of her when she was a child. And she was raised by an aunt who wasn't ready to raise a child but still did it because she was all the family that she had left. Her aunt raised her until she died in a fire when Aqua was fourteen. Then she was on her own, having watched everyone she ever loved die, and then she was murdered by the man that she was courting, for lack of better words, though she called him her boyfriend."

Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were all staring at me in silence.

"So she did die, yes." I admitted "In her world. Bu she was given a second chance here. A second chance at life."

"Grandmother told me that she died tragically, but I didn't know about any of that other stuff." Arwen whispered.

"She was murdered? By someone who was supposed to be courting her?" Elrohir asked in disgust.

"Yes." I replied bitterly, still unable to believe that it had happened to her.

"Elladan... Elrohir." I went on, not giving them a chance to comment. "I know that you are worried about me fading after I lose her... but.....I will fade without her now. Even after such a short time... she's my very reason for living. And I am terrified for the day that she dies and leaves me alone in the world. But I would rather spend a tiny part of my never ending existence with her, however long or short that it may be, rather than choosing to live out the rest of my days without her at all."

"Ok... " Elladan said, "But what is it about her that makes her so special?"

I smiled as I thought about her. "She's... unlike anyone I ever met. She has all these tales and stories from her world. She sings as good as Lindir. She is funny and smart. She's beautiful, kind and gentle.... when she's not threatening to eat Marchwardens that is." I said.

Lindir laughed at that. "And she's not afraid to pull elf ears. Or tell off King Thranduil." he added, touching his ear in remembrance. "And she made Haldir laugh. I've never seen anyone make him laugh. Smile maybe, laugh no."

"She made HALDIR laugh? Haldir from Lothlórien?" Elrohir asked incredulously, turning around to look at Lindir then back at me. "I didn't even know that he could laugh."

“Wait… did you say she told of King Thranduil?” Elladan asked “As in cold, heartless King Thranduil?”

"The one and the same." I replied "And when I asked her if I could court her, she attempted to answer in Sindarin, despite only just learning a few Sindarin phrases earlier in the day."

"And she manage to answer you?" Elladan asked.

"No, she didn't." I chuckled at the memory "She said Maer. I'm like cin goat."

"She.. what?" The twins laughed for the first time since arriving.

"Ok Father... tell us what Grandmother said." Elrohir said with a grin, settling back in his chair to listen. And so I told them, starting from the beginning. I had just finished when Canneth burst into the room, clutching Aqua's kitten in her arms.

"My Lord!!!" she cried. "I went into Lady Arwen's room to drop off fresh towels. And Mouse was in there!! And when I went to take her back to Aqua's room...." she trailed off, tears welling in her eyes.

I was getting a bad feeling. "She what? Canneth?! Tell Me!" I demanded.

"She's gone!! Her room is in shambles! It looks as if she was attacked!"

I didn't hear what else she said, I had already pushed my way out of the room and was running towards Aqua's quarters.

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

It took me forever to crawl out of the hidden pass. It was so steep and high above me. I tried to scale it with my just bare hands, and when that wasn't enough traction, I had to take off my shoes and stuff them in my bag, and scale the wall with my hands and bare feet. I fell three times. My hands and feet were raw and bleeding. I was bruised all over from falling so many times. But at long last I made it out. Now if only they hadn't realized that I was missing yet, then maybe I still had a chance to escape.

I gingerly slipped my shoes back on, hissing in pain. Once I had my shoes on, I stood up carefully and took a look around. There was large rocks and trees scattered all over the place. There were more hills and rocks than flat land. Mountains towered above everything in the distance. I knew that I needed to get over the mountains, so I headed towards the closest one as quickly as possible, taking care to hide behind rocks and trees as I went, in case they were looking for me. Which I highly doubted.

No far into my trek, thunder crashed loudly overhead, loud enough to shake the ground. Soon after the sky opened up, and rain poured down on me, plastering my hair to my head and gluing my shirt to my back. I pushed on through the rain as far as I possibly could, until I was near the point of collapsing from exhaustion. Seeing a clump of trees with exposed roots, I crawled into the small opening. It was tight and cramped, but it was out of the rain. I was glad that I had left Mouse behind, I wouldn't have been able to keep her safe out here. I could barely keep myself safe.

I was soaked to the bone and I couldn't stop shivering. The clothes in my bag were soaked, and even if I had dry ones, there was no room for me to even change, not without getting soaked all over again. I wondered if I had made the wrong choice, leaving like I did, but the pain in my heart was a reminder why I left. It was my heart breaking. Everyone that I had ever loved either died or hurt me. Tyler killed me. And Elrond didn't want to burdened with me. Did I really die only to end up in a new world, unloved and unwanted... again. That last thought weighed heavily on my mind as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

*****

**Elrond's POV**

" _Aqua.... why didn't I go to you earlier?"_ I thought to myself as I ran through the corridors. " _Why did I push that feeling aside? Who took you? Who hurt you?"_

When I arrived at her room, the door was standing open, probably due to Canneth's panic when she realized that Aqua as missing. Upon entering the room, I saw her clothes thrown on the floor and all her journals tossed about. And on her desk was a piece of parchment. I slowly made my way over to it, stopping when I saw the crushed lilies and noting that the clothes on the floor were all the dresses that I had given her, and that none of the clothes that she had made were in the pile. My bad feeling intensified as I reached out a trembling hand to pick up the note.

_Lord Elrond,_

_I love you. I love you more than I thought would ever be possible. But I have known for a while now that something was plaguing you. I just had no idea that it was me. You should have told me rather than lead me on. You love your wife and wish that she never left. I'm sorry that I am not her. I'm sorry that I am mortal. I'm sorry that I have such a short lifespan compared to yours. It would have been better if I had just stayed dead. Then you wouldn't be feeling this turmoil. Your sons wouldn't feel so hurt and betrayed by the very thought of me. They will never accept me. And they were here first. You have to make them happy, not me. For they will be around long after I am gone. Don't feel bad. I don't want to be the reason that you fade. I will leave and you will never have to worry about me breaking your heart. You don't have to worry about getting close and losing me, for I am already gone. Do not look for me. Live your life and be happy._

_Goodbye,_

_Aquata Grayson._

"No" I whispered, "No.. please don' t leave me..."

"My Lord?" Lindir said, as he arrived with Aron, "What is it?"

I turned to face my loyal servant and friend. "She left." I said softly "She left me."

Elladan came over to pick up the parchment which had fallen from my nerveless fingers, scanning it quickly. "She must heard us." he said, turning to look at his brother "She must have heard everything that we said."

"How?" I asked "She couldn't have heard from here."

"My Lord?" a new voice said, it was Remeth, one of the maids.

"Yes Remeth?" I asked emotionlessly.

"She was there." she whispered. "She left the music room late. So many stopped to talk to her that it was almost an hour before she could get away. She... she was headed back towards her quarters. She took the balcony....and soon after she left the yelling started... I don't see how she could not have heard."

"She definitely heard." Elrohir said, looking down at the letter. "There are tearstains on this. She was crying when she wrote it."

"Same with mine." Arwen announced as she came into the room. "She left me a letter too."

I wordlessly took the letter that she held out.

_Arwen,_

_Thank you for being so nice to me. I'm sorry that I tried to take your Mother's place. I am leaving Rivendell. I cannot stay where I am not wanted. Please take Mouse. I love her so much but I can't take her with me. It's not safe for a tiny kitten out there. Tell her that I love her._

_Goodbye,_

_Aquata._

"It's not safe for a kitten out there?" I mumbled, my voice rising until I was yelling, "It's not safe for a kitten out there but it's safe for her?"

"How did she even get out?" I demanded, looking at Lindir.

"All the guards said that they did not see her." he reported "But all are looking for her."

"Father.." Arwen said "After that last Orc attack.... the one that we didn't tell her about... I showed her the hidden tunnels. In case she ever had to flee Rivendell. But I meant if we came under attack. Not to run away."

"It's alright Arwen, you didn't know." I told her, as she clung to her brother for support, completely devastated.

"Lindir, send a group of guards out. She could still be in the tunnels. The rest, go search the immediate area."

I stopped speaking when thunder shook the sky. "Go! Now! Make haste before the storm sets in! Find her!" I ordered. "And ready my horse."

"Sir..."Aron started protesting before deciding not to argue with me and left to go see to my orders.

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself "How could I have even said such a thing?"

"It's alright My Lord. We will find her." Lindir vowed "Do... do you want to stay here? Or...?"

"I'm going, now." I replied firmly as I headed out of  her chambers, "I have to find her."

Aron met me at the front gates "She was is the tunnels but she's gone now." he reported before hesitating.

"What is it Aron?" I demanded as I swung onto my horse.

"There was blood My Lord." he replied "On the rocks inside the tunnel, up the incline and outside. it...It looks like she climbed the rock in her bare feet, cutting them in the process."

I closed my eyes, of course she would be so determined. She was headstrong and stubborn. And why did I pull away so much? Of course she noticed. She asked about it and I had said nothing, opting for ignorance rather than talking it out and treasuring every little moment with her. And now I might not have any moments with her, especially if she was bleeding.

"If she's bleeding, she will be a prime target for Orcs and any other wild creature that roams free." I said, "We stay out as long as we can. We must find her."

"Lindir, send word to Lothlórien and Mirkwood.... on the second thought... wait. She won't make it that far." I said, urging my mount forward. "We will find her before then."

I galloped out of Rivendell, sending groups of guards in all directions. _"Hold on Aqua, I'm coming."_ I thought silently as I searched for any sign for her.

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

I jerked awake, unsure of what had woken me. I shivered as I strained to listen, it was hard to hear over the chattering of my teeth, but there was something out there. A voice on the wind. No... it was just the wind itself, but it howled and shrieked around me like a rabid animal as the storm raged on; but for a moment...I could have sworn that I heard _his_ voice. But that was impossible. I wrapped my arms around my legs, in a last ditch effort to keep myself warm. My clothes had dried a bit, but they were now cold and damp. And with the chill in the air and the mist that the wind blew on me, I was feeling the cold all the way down to my bones. How I longed for warmth, to be curled up my the fire with Elrond. But those days were long gone now. I had left him and he wouldn't be missing me. He had his family and his realm. He had everything that he needed.

I tried sleeping more, but the shrieking wind with all its different voices and the crashing thunder made it impossible. Instead I just cried. I let out all my frustrations and anguish. I had never really cried since learning that I died. Finding and losing Elrond hurt even more than I thought that it would. It was like a teasing glimpse of the happy life that I could have had, only to be shown that it was all a lie. I screamed and cried with the wind, not caring who heard me. Nobody was looking for me anyway.

*****

**_Elrond's POV_ **

"My Lord Elrond!" Aron yelled over the wind

"Dîn!!" ( _silence_ ) I called, raising a had to silence everyone. I could have sworn that I hear something.

"My LORD!" Aron bellowed, stopping his horse in front of me "We must leave!!! It's too dangerous right now!!! Lady Aquata is a smart woman, she will take shelter until this is over."

"Silence!!!" I roared "Listen!!!"

All fell silent as we listened. I had heard something on the wind. A wail. I strained, listening for more.

"It's the wind My Lord." Aron shouted 'This storm rages as if it were alive!"

I turned to answer him when another shout rose on the wind. Aron whipped around, looking for the source.

"There My Lord." he yelled "It's the other search party."

I closed my eyes, the disappointment too much for me. I could have sworn that I heard Aqua's frightened voice.

"My lord, we must go!" Aron shouted at me as the other search party joined us "We will come back out at first light."

I nodded wordlessly, throwing one last look over my shoulder. My beloved was out there somewhere. And I hated leaving her. The wind wailed past me again, sounding so much like her that it made my eyes water.

"I will find her!." I yelled at the wind. "I promise you, I will find her. You can't fool me!"

I felt a hand on my arm, looking over I saw that it was Elladan. "Come Father, we can't find her in this. But we won't give up. Come first light, we will be back out here. She can't have gotten far in this. We will find her." he promised me, as his brother came on my other side, guiding me home, and away from Aqua.

The wind wailed another heartbreaking cry as we left; causing a tear to fall from my eye, which got lost in the rain that pelted my face.

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

The storm died down before dawn broke. I jumped at the chance to continue on, before the day shone down on me, making me visible to all. It was slow going, the world was still pitch black and soaked, making the already uneven terrain especially treacherous. The soggy ground slipped and slid under my feet, making it impossible to find any traction. Great clumps of earth came loose as I struggled to get up the rocky hills, showering me with mud. I wiped off the best I could, but it was no use. I was filthy, tired, sore and desperately hungry. I never even packed food. I had just ran and the last time I ate was at lunchtime, before Lindir and I had started singing. I had managed to drink some of the rain water had collected on some leaves near my hiding place, but it was just little sips. For a second time I started to regret my decision, until memories of what he said rolled through my mind, pushing me on and away from him.

Dawn had just broke as I crested the last of the never ending small hills, showing me the forest that bordered the mountain. I was close. I took a last look back towards Rivendell, before I hurried down the hill, eager to make the short run to the shelter of the forest. When I reached the bottom, I had only taken two steps before the ground gave away under me. Screaming loudly, I reached out for something to grab on to, my hands only grasping at air as I plummeted downwards. I fell for what seemed like ages, but in reality must have only been a few seconds. I hit the ground hard enough to knock all the wind out of me, rendering me immobile. I could only watch blearily as the sky rapidly turned dark again. Groaning lightly, I closed my eyes, giving in to the dizzying darkness that waited to consume me.

*****

**_Elrond's POV_ **

"My Lord?" Lindir's voice cut through the silence, pulling my attention from the window, where I had been staring out into the darkness towards the lands that lay beyond my realm. "Have you slept?"

"No.. I can't sleep Lindir." I replied quietly "Not until I know that she's alright."

I turned to him "Please send word to Mirkwood and Lothlórien. It's been five days since she disappeared. See if she in anywhere near their realms." I said tiredly, turning towards the window as the early morning light started to break through the darkness. "And ready my horse. Get another search group together."

Lindir took a deep breath before saying "With all due respect My Lord, I went against your orders and sent word to Mirkwood and Lothlórien the day after she vanished. Legolas and Haldir both arrived last night with some guards and word that their Lord, Lady and King are searching the areas surrounding their realms."

"Thank you Lindir." I said softly "I'm not mad, you were right to do that. Please go tell them to ready a search party."

"They are already waiting at the gate for you, with your horse." he replied, relieved that I wasn't mad but obviously worried for his friend. Most thought her dead or long gone. Not that anyone would admit it to me, I only heard it through hushed whispers as I sat up during sleepless nights.

"Thank you, Mellon." ( _friend_ ) I said softly before leaving to go look for my lost beloved once more.

*****

"Lord Elrond." Legolas greeted me upon seeing me as I descended the stairs "Lindir and your sons filled us in last night, we will not rest until we find her."

"I want to go where I thought I heard her that first night." I declared, something was urging to go there.

"Where was that?" Haldir asked, walking his horse closer.

"Over near the base of the nearest mountain." Aron replied "It sounded as if someone was screaming, but it was just the wind. It was a most unusual storm."

"Then let's start there." Legolas said, turning his horse around.

"We checked there already...." One of my guards said, trailing off and looking away when Aron glared at him.

"We will start there." I said firmly, as I lead the way out of Rivendell. Aron, Legolas and Haldir sent a few guards out to search the farther areas; but kept the majority of the guards with us. I drew my horse to stop once we arrived, scowling at the sight before me. The past few days had rained heavily on and off, making it near impossible to track Aqua. Swinging down off my horse, I handed the reins to Elrohir before walking around the area, seeing nothing. I was just about to get back on my horses when a flash of color caught my eye. Turning towards it, I saw a tree with exposed roots, offering just enough room for someone as small as Aqua to crawl into.

"En!" ( _look_ ) I called out, hurrying towards the tree. There was a small scrap of cloth hanging off of one of the roots. Carefully picking it up, I recognized it as the same color of shirt that I had last seen Aqua in.

Legolas came up beside me, pointing into the small opening. "She was here." he said, "This was where she took shelter, judging from the indentations in the dirt, but it was at least a few days ago."

I closed my eyes, the tree was just out of view from where I stood a few days ago. Unseen but heard. "That was her I heard crying then." I whispered.

"Maybe not My Lord." Aron said carefully. "We did search this area. But we never found a trace of her. And we never saw that piece of cloth."

"Last night's storm probably loosened it, and this isn't a very visible hiding spot, so you could have easily overlooked it." Legolas reasoned before turning to the rest of the guards "Everyone spread out from this spot. She was here. Hopefully she didn't get far."

I turned and headed up the nearest hill, clutching the cloth tightly. Legolas, Haldir, Aron, Elladan and Elrohir all split up in opposite directions. I had been walking for almost an hour, heading for the tree line when Legolas caught up with me as I started my descent down a small hill. "There's no sign that she went the other direction." he said, "It looks like this is the best area to search."

"Thank you Legolas." I replied as we reached the bottom of the hill. "I really apprecia-- Tiro!" ( _look out_!) I yelled as the ground beneath the woodland prince's feet started to give way. Legolas jumped foreword quickly, trying to find footing on the uneven surface as a small landslide started, finally jumping over beside me, where the ground was more solid, and out of the path of the shifting earth. I reached out a arm to steady him as the ground stopped shaking.

"Le fael" ( _Thank you_ ) he said, before looking around as the rumbling died away  "There were other landslides here."

I couldn't answer him, I could only stare at something that the shifting rocks had uncovered. A flash of color peeking through the rubble. Legolas saw my stricken expression and followed my gaze, his breath hitching at the sight of the dark blue fabric.

"Daro! Dartho!" ( _Halt! Wait!)_ he barked as the rest of the search party arrived "Don't move. There have been a series of landslides here. The one that just happened has unearthed something."

The entire group fell silent as Legolas cautiously picked his was over to towards the mysterious bundle, all dreading on what he could find under the rest of the rocks. He gently tugged the fabric free before turning to face me.

"It's a travel bag." he said "Stuffed full of clothes. And that's all it... there's nothing else under there."

I let out a sigh of relief, at least she wasn't buried under the rocks. But she was without any provisions now. "Search the area." I ordered dully "She wouldn't have willingly left her bag."

Legolas made his way back over towards me, leaping wildly when the earth gave away right under his feet. He landed smoothly, having grown up in Mirkwood running and jumping through the trees gave him a distinct advantage on uneven terrain. The sudden cave in had left a gaping hole in the earth, and as the last of falling rocks fell still, a broken sob cut through the air, rising from deep within the dark hole.

I knew that voice. "Aqua." I whispered, moving closer to the hole and ignoring Legolas's warning. Stepping carefully up to the hole, I glanced down seeing nothing but rocks and shallow water. But I could hear some ragged breathing. She was down there. I quickly jumped down through the hole, the eight foot drop nothing to an elf. As soon as I landed, I looked around for Aqua. A slight movement in the corner caught my eye and I turned towards her, my heart breaking at the sight of Aqua's battered face, cracked lips and sunken eyes. She barely looked at me before croaking out in a flat, broken voice.

"So what are you waiting for? Kill me already."

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

I have no idea how much time had passed since I had fallen. I carefully sat up, amazed that there seemed to be no broken bones. I took a look around, I had fallen into a deep crevice about eight feet deep, and the widest part had to be around five feet across. I had no idea how long it was, I just knew that I had no hope in hell of getting out by myself. High above me was a hole, about two feet wide and my only source of light. I screamed myself hoarse, but my voice was muffled by all the rocks. I was tired, cold, starving, desperately thirsty and I had lost my bag.

I eventually sagged against the rocks, too worn out to even stand. I was almost asleep when the sun moved higher, throwing more light into the cave. And that's when I saw it, something poking out of the roof in the darkest corner of the cave. Roots of some sort, scrambling to my feet, I stumbled over too them, managing to break off  a large piece. I had no idea what it was, if it was poisonous or not, but I didn't care. It was edible enough for me and juicy. I greedily devoured it, ignoring the bitter taste and groaning as the juices ran down my chin. Right now it tasted like heaven.

I ate as much of the root as I dared, before curling up in a corner of the cave, and watching the sky overhead. I don't remember falling asleep, I just remember waking up as a storm raged overhead. The cave was pitch black and freezing. Water was pouring in through the hole. And in the darkness, something shifted. I tore my gaze away from the hole and peered into the darkness, trying to see what was in there with me. A sudden flash of lightening lit up the cave and I screamed as Tyler leered at my from the darkness.

"Did you really think that you could get away from me that easy?" he asked me as he crept closer "I said that I would always find you."

I screamed, pressing my back into the wall as he advanced. The next flash of lightening revealed an empty cave. I tried to control my wild breathing as I looked around for him, but he was gone. The next flash of lightening revealed him looming in front of me, but he was always gone when the next flash came. All night long he teased and taunted me, as I screamed, cried and begged him to stop. When the morning light broke through, he was gone, but a steady stream of water still poured into the cave, filling it up about two inches. As I cupped my shaking hands to drink, I tried not to think about what would happen if it filled up too much.

I spent all that day sleeping and drinking the water from the cave floor. My dreams were all of  Elrond and our spot, somewhere that I longed to be, but every time I opened my eyes, I saw damp rock walls, and cold water. I eventually gave in and nibbled on some more of the roots, my hunger not as bad now that I had water to drink. Or it could have just been my body shutting down, I was unsure at this point. That night another storm came, this one bringing even more water, and more of Tyler's taunts and threats. He talked about how he loved killing me and was savoring my fear until he could kill me again.

Within a few hours I was rocking back and forth, with my hands over my ears, sobbing loudly. A loud rumbling from over head stopped my sobs, as the rain and howling wind were cut off by mud and rocks. I was now left alone in the dark, with only my mind and Tyler's torments. I was in hell. I eventually managed to cry myself to sleep, and I woke hearing Tyler's last promise.

"Tonight, I will kill you."

I was too weak to care, I could only huddle and stare at the thin sliver of light that shone around the rocks. I had no idea how much time had passed. Or if anyone was even looking for me. I doubted it, but it didn't stop me from praying. until finally I couldn't take it anymore. The water, constant dampness, and darkness were driving me mad.

"Elrond." I whispered "Help me. Find me."

I drifted off to what felt like my final sleep, until I jerked awake as part of the roof caved in. Upon seeing the sky one last time, I let out a soft whimper. A few minutes later, a figure jumped down into the cave with me. I gave him a dismissive glance before looking back at the wall before me.

"So what are you waiting for? Kill me already." I said softly, not caring what happened to me.

"Nan Belain! Mell nín! Meleth nín! Meleth e-guilen. Naethen!! Goheno nin!! I'm here. I'm here. Naethen!! Goheno nin!! I'm sorry." ( _By the Valar.! My beloved! My love! Love of my life! I'm sorry! Forgive me!!_ ) he pleaded as he gathered me into his arms, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Le melin. Le melin." (I love you. I love you.)

"El..El...Elrond?" I whispered gazing up at him, as I struggled to move my numb arms "I can't feel you. Am I dead? Is this another dream?" I closed my eyes, the effort to keep them open becoming too much.

"Aqua!!! Aqua!!! No!!! Aqua!! Please don't leave me!!" I could hear him pleading as I drifted away. "Someone get me athelas and blankets! Tithen pen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad."  _(Little One. I've come to help you. Hear my voice... Come back to the light._ ')

"Aqua?! Wake up! Aqua!!"

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands out tissues* I hope that you need these, I wanted this chapter to be sad.... sorry....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Aqua try to get back to normal, but too many things are left unsaid.

*********

**Chapter 8**

**_Elrond's POV_ **

I jerked awake as a scream cut through the quiet of the night. Reaching for Aqua's hand, I squeezed it and whispered soothing words until the screams died down to whimpers. I haven't left her bedside since she got her back. Lindir, the twins, Erestor and Glorfindel had been overseeing Rivendell while I waited for my love to wake, catching the occasional naps whenever I could.

 She has been having these night terrors ever since I got her back three weeks ago, at first I couldn't explain them until Aron and Haldir went back to the cave, and found roots that she had eaten out of desperation for food. The roots were part of a plant that had been known to cause hallucinations, and while it may have saved her from starving to death, she suffered through intense hallucinations because of it, the aftermath causing the night terrors. We put her in a drugged sleep for the first week, so she could heal and regain her strength, and so that she could rest peacefully while the effects of the plant wore off. Between the starvation, dehydration, hypothermia, multiple abrasions, and psychological trauma she needed the time to sleep heal. But then she wouldn't wake and the night terrors that the drugged sleep had kept at bay came rushing back.

Lady Galadriel, who arrived soon after we found her, said that it was almost as if she was fading. Aqua had given up and would leave me soon if she did not wake. And if she left me like this, it would be to a place that I could not follow.

 "Please don't leave me Mell nín" ( _My beloved_ ) I pleaded, cupping her small hand between my own, pressing kisses to her knuckles "Come back to me _Meleth nín_. Please." ( _My Love_ ).

"My Lord?" I jumped, looking hopefully at Aqua's face, but it wasn't her sweet voice.

"I'm sorry My Lord." The voice continued. "I heard her scream and wanted to check up on you."

"Thank you Lindir." I said dully. "You have been a good and loyal friend throughout all of this."

"We all worry for her My Lord." he replied, coming to stand by me, his hand squeezing my shoulder briefly "But we also worry about you My Lord.... when was the last time you slept?"

"I will sleep when she wakes." I said firmly. "Not until."

"Be iest lín, hîr nin." ( _As you wish My Lord_.)  he replied "Can I bring you some tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Lindir." I replied, training my gaze back on Aqua, silently willing her to wake for me.

"I will return shortly." Lindir said, before leaving the room, I paid him no mind. I just wanted my love to wake.

"There's so much that I want to say to you." I whispered, into her hand, closing my eyes against the pain and sorrow that was overtaking me.

"Then tell her." a new voice said simply from the doorway.

I turned and glanced at Thranduil over my shoulder. "What did you say?" I asked him as he came to stand by the bed.

"I said tell her. Tell her everything that you want to say." he said quietly, reaching out to touch her foot briefly. "Tell her now before it's too late. Don't let things go unsaid."

I looked up at him, noting the grief and regret that shone in his eyes. He turned to look at me, not even trying to mask the pain. "Elrond... tell her. Even if you don't think that she can hear you, tell her." he urged "Don't make my mistake. When.. when my wife died, I left so many things unsaid. I wish that I had kissed her hand one last time and whispered all the words in my heart. So at least it was spoken out loud. But I never did. And it turned me into what you see today. Don't let that happen to you. I won't let it happen to you."

"Tell her." he advised one last time before gliding out of the room in a cloud of grief.

"Maybe he's right." I murmured. "I should tell you. I should tell you everything that I have ever wanted to tell you."

I got no response back, but I didn't let that deter me. Taking a deep breath, I started talking, smoothing her hair back from her face with one hand, and holding her hand against my cheek with the other.

"I want to tell you how much I love you. No one has ever loved a person as much as I love you. You are like the sun on a cloudy day, brightening everything in life around you. Your smile is like a warm fire on a cold night, bringing warmth and relief with it. Your voice is like honey to the ears and your beautiful brown eyes are like dark pools of life, warmth and knowledge that I can just sink into. I long to look into them again, to lose myself in their depths. I'm sorry about what I said. I will regret it forever. And while is true that I don't want a short, fleeting life with you, that I want a long happy life with you... I really don't care. As long as I get to live a life with you. As long as I get to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. I feel like a better ellon just for knowing you. I feel like my life has more meaning with you in it. And I need you back. I need you back as much as I need to breath. Please don't leave me. I want to spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you." I broke off, unable to say more as the grief over took me, and great heaving sobs replaced my words. I pulled her hand closer to my lips, kissing them lightly as my tears wet her skin.

I was crying so hard that I almost missed the minute twitch of her hand against my lips. And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Elrond?" she rasped quietly, causing me to jerk my head up, relief coursing through me as her dark eyes met mine.

"Aqua."

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

I screamed as Tyler came after me again, closing my eyes tightly. But then nothing happened. And when I opened my eyes, I was back in that place again. Nowhere but somewhere. The Guardian obviously wanted to talk to me again. So I waited, pleased to be free of the nightmares of Tyler. I don't know why or how I conjured him up in the first place, all I know is that I was dying and all I could think of was the terror I had felt last time I died. But then he wouldn't go away, no matter what I said or did.  Soon I had given up hope and just wished it all to end. I remember calling out to Elrond to save me, knowing that he couldn't hear me and that he wouldn't come, but then he did. And I don't know why.

"That was stupid of you to run away like that." the voice suddenly said, once again seeming to come from everywhere.

"I know."

"Do you really think that I brought you here just so you could have a short, fleeting, sad existence?"

"No?"

"Good. I brought you here to change things. You have the potential to have a very long, very happy life here. Full of love, laughter and children."

"Children?"

"Yes children."

"But first you have to wake up and tell the grieving elf lord that you love him."

"And then?"

"You life starts anew. It won't always be easy, there will be some hard times ahead. But you are here to change things. That is the key to your happily ever after."

"Meaning?"

"Listen to the prophecy."

"And? I don't understand it."

"You will. In time."

"He calls to you. Go to him."

"Wait! He's immortal! I'm not!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Wait and see. It starts with one and ends with four."

"I'm tired of hearing that."

"It's time for you to wake up."

I could hear something. Elrond. I could hear Elrond. He was saying something.

_"I want to tell you how much I love you. No one has ever loved a person as much as I love you. You are like the sun on a cloudy day, brightening everything in life around you. Your smile is like a warm fire on a cold night, bringing warmth and relief with it. Your voice is like honey to the ears and your beautiful brown eyes are like dark pools of life, warmth and knowledge that I can just sink into. I long to look into them again, to lose myself in their depths. I'm sorry about what I said. I will regret it forever. And while is true that I don't want a short, fleeting life with you, that I want a long happy life with you... I really don't care. As long as I get to live a life with you. As long as I get to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you. I feel like a better elf just for knowing you. I feel like my life has more meaning with you in it. And I need you back. I need you back as much as I need to breath. Please don't leave me. I want to spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you."_

As he started crying, that's what jerked me awake. He really did love me. I twitched my hand, wanting to touch him. But he didn't feel it. mustering all my energy, I looked at him and whispered his name.

"Elrond?"

He jerked his head up, relief and joy shining in his eyes. He looked terrible. His eyes were wet and red rimmed. His hair looked unwashed. And his robes were rumpled. It looks like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Aqua!" he breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Naethen. Goheno nin. iesten. Meleth nín iesten Goheno nin." ( _I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please. My Love, please forgive me!!!)_

"You came. You came for me?" I croaked, "But you said..."

"I'm sorry about what you heard!!! I'm sorry!!" he interrupted me "Le melin. Le uivelin. Le melithon anuir!!" ( _I love you. I will always love you. I will love you forever_.)

"I love you too. Meleth nín." ( _my love_ ) I whispered, my voice rusty from disuse.

Elrond got up, and held a cup to my lips. "Drink my love." he whispered "I will get you food."

I took greedy swallows of the cool water, thinking that something had never tasted so good as that simple glass of water.

"My Lord! She's awake!" an excited voice said as it entered the room. Darting my eyes over from Elrond to the voice, I saw Lindir enter carrying a tray. He hurriedly set the tray down and rushed over to me.

"Oh but how we have missed you Lady Aquata." he said, smiling brightly at me though unshed tears. "Shall I get you some broth?"

Elrond nodded as he moved to refill the cup "That would be most helpful Lindir." he said, his voice full of happiness and unshed tears "Thank you."

Lindir nodded and quickly left. I looked at Elrond, still unsure of where I stood with him. He helped me drink more water then sat and apologized for the rest of the night. Telling how much he loved me and how worried he was. He didn't even stop when Lindir brought the broth in. He just helped me eat and continued on with his apologies. I answered him sometimes, telling him that I loved him and that it was alright, but he wouldn't stop. I fell asleep to his declarations of love and pleas for forgiveness.

When I next woke, I heard two voices, sounding very familiar but talking to each other. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow and steady as I listened to them.

"He finally sleeps." one said

"I have never seen him like this. Not even with Mother." the other said.

"She is something else."

"Yes, there is something about her."

"She's beautiful."

"Too bad she didn't meet me first."

"Or me."

"She would have picked me. I am clearly the better looking one."

"We are identical."

"Well I am the nicer one."

"I'm the smarter one."

"Who are we kidding, she would have fallen for Father anyways."

"True. They are meant to be."

"Although she had better not hurt him again."

"Yes, I agree."

"I think you two are the ones who did the hurting." Arwen's voice said softly.

"Umm..."

"But.."

"Shh! Don't wake Father! Just put this on her bed."

A slight weight was placed on my stomach, and I heard a happy meow and then purring as something small, fuzzy and warm walked up my torso to nuzzle against my face before curling up on my shoulder.

"Father hates cats. But he still got his intended a kitten."

"I wouldn't say that he hates them..." Arwen started.

"He hates them." the other two voices chimed. Arwen laughed and I heard her light footsteps leaving.

"She's right. We were the ones who started all this."

"We should make it up, to both of them."

The kitten's purring was getting to be too much for me to pretend to be asleep without laughing. Opening my eyes, I saw two tall, identical dark haired Elves sitting on the foot of my bed. Mouse was curled up on my shoulder. Oh how I had missed her. Elrond was asleep next to my bed, one hand clasping mine lightly. The twins turned to look at me.

"Ahh! Our soon to be Mother awakes!" one of them said, smiling at me.

"I'm Elladan." the other introduced, "That's Elrohir." he gestured towards his twin.

"And we are very sorry about what we said." he finished.

"We now know that we were mistaken and acted rashly." Elrohir added.

I reached my free hand up to try and pet Mouse, but before I could even touch her, one of the twins reached out and placed her gently on my stomach, where I could pet her.

"Thank you." I said shyly, raising my eyes to look at both of them. They smiled, knowing what I was thanking them for. I looked over at Elrond,  not wanting to wake him.

"He won't mind if you wake him." Elladan said. At least I think it was Elladan. I was having a hard time keeping them straight.

"Actually, I'd rather have food before I wake him." I whispered quietly.

"Want me to go get Lindir?" Elrohir asked.

"Are you sure that you want him to sleep?" Elladan questioned me

"He needs it." I replied, but Mouse didn't seem to agree. She got up quickly, jumped onto Elrond's lap and attempted to climb onto his shoulder, startling him awake.

"What is this cat doing?" he grumbled, before looking up and realizing that I was awake.

"Aqua!" he cried, 'When did you wake?"

"A few minutes ago." I whispered, feeling shy around him.

He sat up, pulling Mouse off his shoulder and handing her to me. "You two! Off the bed!" he scolded the twins.  "Did they wake you? Did you wake her?"

"No Elrond." I whispered "They didn't wake me."

"We did apologize though." Elladan said, smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Ok then off you two go, get her some food! Nothing to heavy!" he ordered and he shooed them out the door.

"Sorry about them My Beloved." Elrond said, coming to sit by me again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. But famished. And thirsty, can I get some water?" I asked, looking down at Mouse, unable to keep looking in his eyes. It was hard to look at him without remembering, despite that fact that I loved him and accepted his apologies.

"Yes, of course." he replied, getting me some water, but I noticed his shoulders were drooping a bit. He knew I was holding myself back from him.

"I love you." I whispered, stroking Mouse's soft fur. He moved Mouse so I could take the cup he held.

"I love you too." he said softly, pressing a kiss to my hair. I sighed and leaned into him. We could get past this.

_*****_

**_Elrond's POV_ **

I didn't let Aqua leave the healing wings until she could eat a full meal. That took almost a week. And then she had to always have someone with her as she regained her strength, but judging from the accusing look she gave me, she thought that it was because I didn't trust her not to run away again. But she said nothing. She just took long walks with everyone but me. She picked up her Sindarin lesson's again. She wrote. She went a long horse rides with Arwen, a fact which surprised me, had I known that she loved riding, I would have gotten her a horse ages ago. Aqua fell back into routine, keeping her days full but avoiding me. Not that I blamed her. I knew that she loved me, I could see it in her eyes. But I could also see the hurt and uncertainty there as well. I had hurt her deeply and wounds like that were hard to get over.

One day I overheard her asking Arwen if we were even still courting. It broke my heart to hear her wonder such a thing, but I also wanted to know what her answer would be.

"Yes you are. No public severing of the courtship was announced." Arwen told her "Why? Do you.. do you want to end the courtship?"

I held my breath as I strained to hear her answer.

"No." she said softly "But he... we.. it.. it's not the same. He's still holding back. I'm still not sure of where I stand. It's all a big mess." she sighed heavily.

"Mellon... tell him that. Talk to him." ( _friend_ ) Arwen answered as they walked on "It's the only way to get past everything.

I sighed, turning to go back to my study and think, only to find the twins behind me.

"Spying on your beloved?" Elladan asked.

"For shame Father!" Elrohir smirked at me.

"I was.... I just... I don't know what to do." I admitted to them.

"You let her know where she stands in your life." Elrohir told me.

"And how much she means to you... What did you give her for a courting gift?" Elladan asked.

"Well I renamed the Rivendell lilies after her." I replied "And then I gave her a kitten."

Elrohir whistled lowly "That's going to be hard to top."

"Well I was going to get her a puppy. I just haven't found the right one." I mumbled "And I wanted to get her a horse."

"Do both." Elladan suggested "Get her the puppy and a horse."

"What kind of puppy are you looking for?" Elrohir asked "They can't be that hard to find."

"Well..sheoncesaidhowshealwayswantedapetwolf." I rushed out, blushing profusely.

"A wolf cub?" Elladan said, "You want to get her a wolf cub?"

"Maybe." I mumbled "It's not a very good gift. But.. "

"You and Lady Galadriel possess the power to gentle it." Elrohir finished for me.

"Er... yes." I replied, still blushing.

The twins looked at each other and then back at me "Leave it to us. You get the horse."

And with that, they turned around and left, whispering between themselves.

"Please don't come back with a Warg cub!" I called to their retreating backs, unsure if they would even listen to me. "Elrohir? Elladan!"

"We heard you!" they yelled back as they retreated further down the corridor.

"Nan Belain!"( _By The Valar!)_ I muttered as I continued on to my study, trying to think of what kind of horse to get Aqua.

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

I was walking with Lord Celeborn and Haldir, practicing my Sindarin on them. Or I was attempting too. The stern March warden and the Lord of Lothlórien were still laughing about "Yes, I like your goat." I decided to just give up and let them laugh it out.

Haldir caught my eye and laughed again "I'm sorry My Lady, but that is too funny to not laugh at." he explained.

"Oh go play with the twins." I groused, scowling at the two laughing ellons in front of me.

"I can't! They left mysteriously a few days ago." Haldir said.

"And you couldn't go with them?" I shot back, glaring at Celeborn when he dared to laugh at me.

"You are not still teasing poor Aquata about the goat thing, are you My Beloved?" Lady Galadriel's voice called out from where she was sitting with Arwen.

"Yes they are." I grumbled, looking over at her only to see that she was fighting a smile too.

"Okay, so it was funny!" I whined "Do we still have to laugh about it?"

"My Dear Aqua, this a courtship story that will go down in history!" Galadriel disclosed, her eyes sparkling with warmth but her gentle smile telling me that she understood my frustration.

"I knew it." I muttered in exasperation.

Haldir was looking out in the distance. "The twins are back. It looks like they need help with something, if you will please excuse me My Lord and Ladies?" he asked.

"Yes." Galadriel said with a smile "They will most definitely need your help. In fact, I will come with you."

"May I escort you Ladies somewhere?" Celeborn asked me, looking between me and Arwen.

"I was thinking of taking a walk to the stables, would you like to join me?" she replied, smiling at both of us.

"I would like that." I said, excited to go see the horses. My aunt used to take me to riding lessons, but I had to stop after she died and my foster mother couldn't afford to take me. I never realized until now how much I missed horses.

"As would I." Celeborn replied, guiding us down to the stables.

We chatted about the weather and a few various other topics as we made our way down to the stables, taking our time and enjoying the beautiful weather. I thought that I saw Haldir and the twins in the distance, struggling to carry something but I paid them no mind. I had quickly learned that the twins were prone to mischief, and were quick to drag Legolas or Haldir along with them. Once we reached the stables though, I could only stop and stare.

Elrond was standing there, smiling at me and holding reins to a beautiful dappled grey Andalusian stallion. His mane and tail were dark grey as were his legs and muzzle. The rest of his coat was a light silvery grey, with lighter spots all over. His coat shone like silver and his dark brown eyes were gentle. He nickered quietly as soon as he saw me.

"Who is this?" I asked Elrond excitedly as I approached the stallion, who stretched out his neck to nuzzle my cheek, then dropped his head to rest contentedly on my shoulder. I grinned and hugged him back, kissing his face.

"This is Silverflame." Elrond said, "And he's yours."

"Hello Silverflame" I crooned "What a fitting name! I bet you loo- what? He's mine?"

I stepped away from him, looking at Elrond "Is this a courting gift? I don't have anything for you yet. I thought.. I  didn't know. I can't accept him." I babbled before turning around and running out of the stable yard.

I heard a muffled curse, then footsteps and Elrond's voice. "Please wait! Aqua! It's not a courting gift!"

I slowed down enough that he was able to catch up to me. "Silverflame is not a courting gift." he said reaching out to touch me. I flinched lightly and he dropped his hand. "He's not a courting gift. I just wanted to get you your own horse, since you love riding so much."

"So now we are not courting?" I cried, moving to step around him. Elrond reached out and grabbed my arm gently.

"Of course we are....aren't we?" he said, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"I don't know." I whispered back, blinking back tears.

"I see." he replied stiffly "Enjoy the horse. Have a good day."

I watched him walk away, and felt like my heart was going to break. "I guess we are not courting anymore." I said to his retreating back.

Celeborn walked past me, laying a comforting hand on my shoulder "I will go talk to him." he assured me before hurrying after Elrond.

Arwen came up, leading Silverflame. "Aqua? Are you alright?" she asked. I didn't even answer her. I just pulled the reins out of her hands and quickly mounted the stallion before kicking him into motion and taking off, not caring where I ended up.

*****

**_Elrond's POV_ **

As soon as Aqua said that she didn't know if we were even still courting, the words cut like a knife. Because I didn't know either. I knew I loved her and she loved me but so much had changed. We were not what we used to be and I didn't know how to get back to what we used to have. I needed time to think, so I just bid her a good day and left. It wasn't until I heard Silverflames thundering hooves and Aqua's muffled sobs when I realized what I had done.

I stopped, turning to go after her when Celeborn stopped me. "Let her go." he advised, "Arwen will go after her. But she needs sometime to herself, as do you."

I looked past him to see Arwen already on her horse. I looked back at my friend and ex-father-in-law and sighed. "Okay."

"Do you still want to court her?" he asked me as we walked back to towards the main building.

"Yes, of course I do." I replied without hesitating.

"Then I advise you to tell her that. You two let too much time get between you without talking about it. And now you are paying the price." he told me, "So go to her tonight. Talk to her. But don't say anything until you have both cooled down."

I nodded, taking his words to heart.

I stayed in my study for the rest of the day. Just as the sun was setting, I saw a flash of silver speed down into the main part of the valley, followed by a flash of white. I let out a relieved sigh knowing that Aqua was back, but thought it best to wait until she was at the dinner table before I asked to talk with her. Except that she didn't come. Arwen arrived, slightly late, having stopped to change her clothes. But Aqua never came. Lindir announced that she would be retiring early and that she asked to not be disturbed. He quickly left, the twins following him soon after. I frowned, wondering what they could possibly be up to now.

"She just needs some time to herself." Arwen said "She won't leave. She promised me." I smiled sadly at her while cursing my own stupidity for letting the wounds fester so long. I was a healer but I neglected to heal the wounds that I had caused. I could only hope that it was not too late.

After dinner I retired to my room, sighing when I saw a wolf cub happily chewing on a pair of my boots. It seems the twins decided that this was the best place to hide him. And they had disappeared long ago, so I couldn't ask them to take the cub elsewhere for the night. I changed into my night robes and settled down to read in bed, smiling when the cub clamored up to sleep on the pillow next to me. I hoped that Aqua liked him. And accepted him, or else I was going to end up with a pet wolf. I soon fell into a restless sleep, with that thought plaguing my mind.

I had only been asleep for a few hours when I heard a terrified scream cutting through the still of the night. A scream that came from Aqua's room. I didn't even hesitate to jump out of bed and run to her, barely remembering to close my door in time to lock the cub in my room. I threw open Aqua's door, not expecting what to find her in room.

*****

**_Aqua's POV_ **

After I left on Silverflame, I let him lead the way while I just held on and cried it all out. Soon after I realized that I was being followed, and I pulled Silverflame to a stop, fully expecting to see Elrond or a bunch of guards. I was surprised to see only Arwen.

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes.. I think I am." I replied "If you are willing to listen to my thoughts on your father?"

"I think I can handle it." she laughed.

And so we rode, as I talked about everything that I liked and loved about her father before I got here, after I met him, after we started courting and after I had run away. She listened while I talked and analyzed everything, until I came down to one conclusion.

"I have to fix this." I declared "And I think I know how."

"How?" she asked curiously, and then she threw her head back and laughed when I told her.

"Oh that is brilliant!" she gasped "Lindir and my brothers can definitely help you out with that!"

We turned back home, making plans to set everything in motion. Once we got back, I was suddenly too tired to worry about dinner.

"Arwen, I am exhausted. I think I will just find Lindir and talk to him then go have a bath and go to bed." I told her, as I fought back a yawn.

"Yes, you can start fresh tomorrow." she agreed as we reached her chambers "Goodnight Aqua."

"Goodnight Arwen."

 I swept into my room, pleased to see Canneth there. "I'm going to bed early tonight, I have some big plans to set in motion tomorrow. Can you possibly bring me a light snack and send in Lindir? I would like to have a word with him." I said, fighting another yawn.

"Sure thing My Lady.... you are not going to eat Lindir, are you?" she asked "Or is that only March wardens?"

"It's only March wardens!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Is everything alright My Lady?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"No, but it will be tomorrow, tonight I just need to sleep, so I can have a clear head." I assured her.

"Ok My Lady." she replied, leaving to do my bidding.

Soon after she left, Lindir arrived with some of my food. I told him what I had planned and he laughed, promising to get the twins started on it. I then asked him to make sure that I wasn't disturbed for the rest of the night. Then I inhaled my apple, cheese and bread and had a long soak in the tub before crawling into bed and falling asleep instantly. A few hours later, I woke up, needing a drink and was unable to get back to sleep. It was around 2am, so I decided to go get a book and read for a bit.

I had just selected a book and was walking back towards the bed when a mouse ran across my foot, startling me and making me drop my book as I screamed loudly. I jumped back, turning around in circles to see where the mouse ran off too. Mouse had already woken up and was stalking the dresser, watching it intently. I could only assume that micky mouse had run under there. I bent to retrieve my book when my chamber door burst open and Elrond ran in, dressed in what looked like a dressing robe and nothing else.  

"Can.. can I help you?" I asked nervously, looking down at the book in my hands.

"You screamed." he muttered, looking cautiously around my room.

"Uh ya.. sorry... there was a mouse. Mouse is after it right now." I explained "Sorry that I screamed but it ran across my bare foot and it startled me."

"Ok.. umm goodnight then." he replied, turning to go, before stopping and looking back at me, "Will you... will you maybe join me for a walk after breakfast?"

A slight movement at the door caught my eye, and I turned in time to see a smirking twin shut the door.  Paying him no mind, I looked at Elrond "Sure...umm I would like that. That would be nice." I answered him, my facing burning at how pathetic I sounded. Despite all my plans, I was still shy and nervous, unsure as to what he wanted.

"Thank you." he said softly and went to the door. He pulled on it twice, but it wouldn't budge. Pushing on it didn't help either.

"What.. the door is stuck." he stated, looking confused.

"I think one of your sons locked you in here." I groaned, unsure as to what they had planned.

"They probably put that mouse in here too." I grumbled.

"Yes we did lock you in there!" a voice called through the door "And we are not letting you out until you talk to each other like a proper courting couple."

I groaned. That was easier said than done. Elrond and I couldn't even look each other in the eye anymore. I had a plan, one that would remind him of what we once were. But this wasn't part of the plan and now I felt all jittery and out of sorts.

"You can sleep on the settee." I offered, "I will get you a blanket." I went to the armoire, pulling out a blanket and proceeded to scream loudly when the mouse ran over my foot again. Elrond and Mouse both dived for it at the same time, Elrond missing it when the mouse zagged suddenly. He hit the floor hard, and Mouse landed on his head before launching herself off and after the mouse.

Dead silence ensued as I stared at Elrond, who was glaring after Mouse and the mouse. A knock sounded on the door and voice hesitantly called out.

"Hello? Did she kill you? Father?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst out laughing. "Did you really just try to pounce on a mouse?" I asked incredulously, dropping the blanket as I doubled over in laughter.

"She's laughing.... I don't know, something about Mouse."

"Ya we can leave them. Let's go to the tavern."

Elrond was now glaring at the door and the fading voices behind it. I was biting my lip, tears brimming in my eyes at the enraged expression on his face. Then Mouse wandered over and crawled up his robes to perch on his shoulder and purr. He looked at her and back at me before he finally started laughing.

"Have I made enough of a fool of myself tonight?" he asked me, removing Mouse from her perch and getting up off the floor.

"I think you have." I replied, still feeling shy around him.

He stepped closer to me, reaching out to tip my chin up and look me in the eyes. "I hate this." he whispered. "We used to talk for hours and now it takes my sons and a mouse to get us talking to each other."

"I know..." I whispered back. "I miss how it used to be... before.. I miss it."

"And then this afternoon you said we were not courting anymore and you left." I added, tears spilling over.

"Me?" he repeated "No it's what you said!"

"You are the one who walked away!" I snapped, stepping away from him.

"Because you said you didn't know if we were still courting! That sounded like a no to me!" he yelled.

"You only heard what you wanted to hear!" I yelled back, glaring at him. "I don't even know if you want me anymore!"

"Well are we still courting or not?" he snapped, glaring right back at me.

"I don't know! Are we? I didn't want to end things!" I snapped back, tears threatening to fall.

He strode forward suddenly, tilted my face up and kissed me passionately before pulling away.

"Yes we are still courting." he growled before kissing me again quickly. "And I most defiantly want you."

 He kissed me again, backing me up towards the wall, where he pinned me against it as he devoured my mouth. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Elrond growled into the kiss, tearing his mouth away from mine to trail kisses down to my neck.

"I love it when you wear your hair like this. It drives me crazy seeing all your hair pulled off your neck. A neck that begs to be kissed and nibbled on." he whispered into my ear before he sucked a mark onto my neck.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." he moaned, kissing my skin.

"I knew that it drove you crazy, which is why I wear my hair like this as often as I can." I said breathlessly.

Elrond pulled away from my neck to peer down at me "How did you know?" he demanded.

"Thranduil! He told me! Now can we stop talking about him and focus on us?" I snapped, as I reached for him. Elrond caught my wrists before I could touch him and raised them above my head, threading our fingers together, and easing his leg between my thighs.

"Yes, let's do that." he whispered before he kissed me deeply again. He transferred both of my hands to one of his, and reached down with his free hand to tug on my robe.

"May I?" he mumbled against my lips, making sure that I was okay with proceeding. "I need to touch and taste every part of you."

"Yes! Please!" I moaned as I rubbed my throbbing clit against his thigh, desperate for some friction. He smirked and pulled away, gently tugging my robe loose, easing the heavy fabric off my shoulders, exposing my naked body to him.

"Le bain" (You are beautiful) he breathed staring at me as if I were a work of art. I blushed, looking away from him. Elrond released my hands, and turned me back to face him, kissing me softly.

 "Don't hide. You are a living work of art. Perfection. Just pure perfection." he said as he slowly kissed his way down my body, stopping to play with my nipples, thumbing one into a peak while sucking on the other one, then switching sides. I threaded my fingers through his hair, and lightly ran my finger alone the pointed tip of his ear, smiling when he shuddered.

Elrond knelt suddenly, picking up my right leg and slinging it over his shoulder. Leaving my dripping sex wide open to him. He leaned forward and locked his lips around my clit, sucking and teasing. The sensation was too much for me and my left leg gave out, but Elrond quickly grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder and holding me against the wall as he ate me out.

I didn't even try to contain my moans, I very vocally let him know just how much I enjoyed it. Until he suddenly pulled away just as I was reaching my peak.

"Elrond!" I whined, half mad with desire and clinging to him.

"I want to feel all of you. On the bed, moaning and writhing underneath me." he growled, "But more importantly, I want to take the time to make love to you." he swept me off of my feet and kissed me as he carried me to the bed.

"Then after that, I will take you against the wall, on the desk, in the tub or anywhere else we see fit." he promised me as he dropped me into the middle of the bed. He stepped back to take his robe off, and I hurriedly sat up to shamelessly watch as he undressed. My desire momentarily forgotten, I smiled as I took in his toned form. He had a warriors form, battle honed and deadly with a scattering of scars across his torso. While he wasn't rocking a six pack, his stomach was flat, his muscles were just right and his cock was very impressive. I didn't have a single complaint.

"How did I get so lucky?" I murmured in awe as I looked him over from head to toe.

"No my love, I am the lucky one." he replied, as he kissed his way up my body, pausing to suck marks into my skin, but avoiding my throbbing core.

"Bainon" ( _so beautiful_.) he whispered as he pressed a kiss into the valley between my breasts.

"‘Law lîn síla sui Ithil" ( _your radiance shines like the moon_ ).

I moaned, arching up into him. I could come just be listening to the words that he whispered into my skin as he worshipped my body, praising every part of it. He took special care to tease my nipples and suck more marks into my skin, clearly marking me as his own. And when he finally lowered his mouth to aching core, I couldn't stop the strangled shout that tore out of my throat as soon as his lips made contact.

"Should I stop?" he asked, smirking into my thigh.

"Don't you dare!" I moaned as I shook, desperate for him to touch me again. He smirked again and dropped his head, locking his lips around my clit and sucking hard. I screamed as I came suddenly, the sweet pleasure too much for me. Elrond did not let up, he sucked and teased my clit until the last wave of pleasure rolled through me.

"Ci sui 'lî erin lam nîn" ( _you are like honey on my tongue_ ) he groaned into my thigh before he started kissing his way up my body again, searching out my lips as his fingers teased me back into a frenzy, the taste of myself on his lips and his talented fingers quickly stroking the fire within me to a blazing inferno.

"Elrond." I moaned "I need you now. Please take me! Puitho nin Puitho nin!! ( _fuck me, fuck me_!)

"Well since my lady asks so nicely." he whispered, kissing me gently as he eased into my dripping core.

"Nan Belain!" ( _by the valar!)_ he groaned "You are so tight" He snapped his hips forward fully sheathing himself into my wet heat, and I moaned lowly at the delicious stretch as my walls made way for his massive cock

"You feel so good." I moaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist and clutched his shoulders tightly. I kissed him as I wiggled my hips in a silent plea for more. He snapped his hips forward again, setting up a fast and steady rhythm. I threw my head back and shouted, clawing at his back while he sucked on my ear.

"I'm close." I gasped breathlessly. He immediately slowed down, taking his time, teasing me as I begged for more. And then he sped up again, bring me to the brink and then slowing down  again. He kept that up until I was a quivering mess, mad for release.

"Ritho! Hortho! Puitho nin! (Harder! Faster! Fuck me!) I sobbed, "Please!"

He took my hands, and held them above my head, threading our fingers together before he fell into the perfect rhythm, the pace and the angle just right. He dropped his head down beside mine, tightened his grip on my fingers and sped up his hips, driving my release closer and closer. Turning my head, I caught his ear with my teeth and gently sucked and nibbled on it, causing him to falter in his rhythm. " _Elf ears really are that sensitive_ " I thought to myself before I caught the tip of his ear and sucked hard on it, causing him to lose his rhythm completely as a full body shudder over took him. He bit down lightly on my shoulder, and picked up a punishing pace that had me seeing stars as it triggered the best orgasm of my life. I howled his name, my orgasm triggering his, making him come with a muffled roar. Elrond kept his hips moving through both our releases, finally stopping when the last tremor left my body. He pulled out of me and gathered my boneless body close to him, as we both caught our breath.

"Le melin" ( _I love you_ ) he whispered, pressing a kiss to my head.

"I love you too." I mumbled sleepily, smiling as Elrond held me tighter.

"Losto vae, Le melin. Elei velui" (sleep well my love, sweet dreams.) he said sleepily, "Oltho vae ne fuin hen" ( _may you dream well tonight_.)

I feel asleep with a smile on my face, safe in the arms of my beloved.

*****

I woke up curled against Elrond's chest, happy and content. I don't know what woke me until I heard a ruckus in the hallway. I gently untangled myself from Elrond's arms, slipped on my robe and went to see what all the noise was about. I gingerly tugged on the door, relieved when it opened without any trace of resistance, only to be greeted by the sight of the twins and a frazzled looking Lindir. Elladan had a goat in his arms and Elrohir was holding a wolf cub. Or vice versa. I really couldn't tell them apart. The poor goat, a kid, was bleating loudly, while the wolf cub howled, and the twins were snapping at each other.

I crossed my arms and looked at the scene in amusement, smiling up at Elrond as he came to stand next to me to see what all the commotion was about. As soon as they saw Elrond and took in our current state, the twins fell silent, their eyes widening. Lindir was blushing and looking away. I was looking on in confusion and Elrond was looking uneasy. The twins looked at each other, down to their arms then back at us.

"Ask and we will deliver." Elladan/Elrohir announced, shoving the wolf cub into my arms. The other twin shoved the goat into Elrond's and then they took off, dragging a shocked Lindir behind them.

"Uh that is your courting gift." I said, nodding my head at the goat.

"And that is yours." he replied, indicating the wolf cub.

I laughed as the cub licked my face. "So what was all that about?" I wondered as I stepped back into my room.

Elrond blushed and looked down at the goat who was chewing on the sleeve of his robe. "Well" he started "After last night... according to our customs..."

"Yes?" I prompted, as I scratched the wolf cubs head.

"We're married."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex scenes worked out, I was having trouble getting what I wanted down on paper. Well written out. I don't know why I couldn't get what I pictured to write the way I wanted it too. So I hope that it was good enough!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Aqua have to figure out what to do after they kissed and..... made up.

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

“We’re WHAT?” I hissed, nearly dropping the wolf cub out of shock.

“I will fix this.” Elrond assured me, bending down to kiss me before leaving.

“Dartho! Daro!” ( _Wait. Halt_ ) I snapped “Don’t even think of leaving this room! Not until you explain yourself and why you need to _fix_ this. As if it’s something bad.”

Elrond froze and turned around to look at me, shock, confusion and guilt written across his face.

“Well it is a scandal…” he started carefully. “We consummated our union before we said the official words in front of our family and friends.”

“I have no family. I’m an orphan, remember?” I growled at him, trying to look threatening while the cub squirmed around in my arms.

“Of course I do.” he replied, “But I have family and I am Lord.. the Lord of Rivendell and I should have courted you properly. You deserved as such.”

I sighed, letting the cub loose. “Then why did you… initiate things then?” I asked, “And.. do you regret it?” I looked away, scared that we were going to end up right back where we started from.

Elrond set the goat down and stepped closer, tilting my chin up until I met his eyes. “I don’t regret anything.” he assured me, “And I..well… I…”

I raised a brow at him, amused at his stuttering but needing an answer. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

“Aquata.” he started “I have been in love with you from the moment I first saw you, and I was scared that you wouldn’t make it and I would lose you before I got to know you. Then you stabbed yourself. Then I neglected to tell you about the prophecy and I nearly lost you. Then I said that I was scared of your mortality and what it meant for us and you left me. Then you nearly died in a cave. Then after you woke up we were so tense and nervous around each other that we couldn’t even stay in the same room… I have come so close to losing you more times than I care to count.. I didn’t want to chance losing you again. I wanted to be bound to you forever. No matter the consequences. So I just threw caution, logic and propriety to the wind and made you my wife because I couldn’t stand not being yours forever. I wanted nothing more than to start my life with you.”

He stopped his speech, worry and guilt pouring off of him. I pulled him down for a kiss, kissing him deeply before letting go and looking into his eyes.

“Fair enough.” I whispered “Those reasons work for me!”

Elrond smiled and pulled me into a hug. “I love you, Aquata.” he murmured into my hair “But now I have to go make this as less as a scandal as I can.”

“Ok.” I whispered, stealing a kiss “Don’t forget to take your goat.”

He laughed, and scooped the goat up, who was trying to hide behind Elrond’s legs in order to get away from the cub, gave me one last kiss and left.

“So I’m married.” I told the cub, who ignored me in favor of trying to investigate Mouse, who wasn’t having any of it.

Canneth entered the room suddenly, carrying the goat and grinning at me. “Have a good night?” she asked me with a wink.

I just blushed and looked at the goat. “Lord Elrond asked me to bring him here while he…. deals with things.” she told me as she set the goat down.

“So we can well, pretend that never happened and continue a proper courtship?” I asked hopefully. “Pretend that this scandal never happened?”

“Oh no, not after the whole of Imladris heard you two last night.” she grinned mischievously at me.

“Oh please tell me that you are joking!” I pleaded.

“Well enough heard you… including the Royal guests.” she told me gently as she steered me towards the bathroom. “Come on, time to get cleaned up and face the day.”

“Or I can just hide in here.” I mumbled, embarrassed beyond belief.

“That’s not an option.”

Canneth left me to soak in the tub while set tried to clean up my chambers. I don’t think the mouse, Mouse, a unnamed wolf cub and an unnamed goat made it easy on her. I kept hearing muttered curses and soft bleats or thuds. Once it fell silent, I decided that I should get out of the tub and check on things..

“My Lady Galadriel, Lady Arwen.!” I squeaked in surprise, not expecting to see them in my room, “I’m sorry… what are you looking at?” I turned to see what they plus Canneth were staring at.

Mouse, the wolf cub and the goat were all cuddled together in the middle of my bed, fast asleep. “Ok, so that is not something that you see every day!” I muttered, shaking my head and looking around. “Where is the mouse?”

“She’s sleeping on the goat My Lady.” Canneth replied.

“No not Mouse, THE MOUSE.” I explained. “The one that the twins let loose in here before they locked Elrond in here with me.”

“They did what?” Arwen said incredulously.

“They let a mouse into my room, it ran over my bare foot so I screamed and Elrond rushed in and while we were talking, the twins locked that door!” I said, exasperated. “But it was worth it watching Elrond try to catch it with his bare hands”

Galadriel laughed “I will deal with my grandsons later.” she told me “We have other things to deal with now.”

“It wasn’t us!” The twins shouted, running into the room, only to stop and stare at the animals.

“Huh. NOW they get along.” Elrohir (I think)  grumbled, glaring at the sleeping animals.

“So who let the mouse into my room?” I demanded, crossing my arms. A muffled cough sounded from the doorway and I saw an embarrassed looking Celeborn coming into the room, followed by Thranduil, Legolas, Haldir, Lindir and Elrond.

“Oh Hell no!” I said crossly “Lord Celeborn… you didn’t!”

“I was only hoping that you two would be forced to talk. I did not know that my grandsons would lock him in your room and that you would.. …get along that well!” he explained himself “Besides, we all wanted you to start talking again.”

“I had a plan!” Elrond snapped, “And the twins knew about it!”

“As did Grandmother and Haldir.” Elladan added helpfully. Or Elrohir. I looked at the two accomplices who both smiled guiltily at me.

“And then we got desperate after the courting breakup at the stables!” Elladan (or Elrohir) protested “So we improvised.”

“I had a plan too! Arwen and Lindir knew about it!” I argued, “And the twins were supposed to be in on it!”

“I couldn’t find them My Lady, so I had to get the goat myself.” Lindir explained sheepishly. “Legolas helped.”

“We were dealing with the wolf cub.” Elrohir/Elladan said defensively. “We had to get Grandmother to help quiet him down.”

“I can’t believe that you actually got him a goat.” Thranduil finally gasped out, as he struggled to keep his composure.

I blushed from head to toe. “It was supposed to mean something.” I mumbled. “Not turn into a comedy of errors.”

“It did.” Elrond assured me.“A what?”

“I will explain later, after we figure all this out.” I said, gesturing at the people surrounding us.

“So pretty much everyone was in on this somehow? Almost everyone played a part?” Elrond asked, looking around at everyone. Nods came from all around, as well as a lot of blushes and accusatory glares.

I looked at Thranduil, who seemed to be the only innocent party in this. He straightened up and regarded me coolly. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He returned the gesture. I stared at him silently, waiting. He returned the stare, the silence stretching on before he sighed. “Fine.” he grumbled, “I may have told the twins where to find a wolf cub!….. although I would have rather helped with the goat.”

“Oh for f-” I started, only to have Elrond interrupt me.

“I do not regret anything that happened.” he said firmly, “And you all meant to help in your own misguided ways. But what is done is done. Aquata is my wife now, and if we all work together, I’m sure that we can pull together a proper wedding ceremony today.”

Galadriel smiled approvingly “Yes, we can.” she announced before adding “But this will truly be a courtship that will go down in history. A truly entertaining tale of true love.”

“And goats.”  Thranduil added helpfully.

“Get out.”

*****

After a quick breakfast, everyone dispersed to their assigned duties, all of Imladris were coming together to pull off a shotgun wedding. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would be officiating the affair. After a large feast of the two houses who were being joined, Elrond and I would exchange rings. Except that I had no house, so it was only going to be a large feast. We are set to exchange the rings at nightfall, in the lily garden where Elrond started courting me. It was my wedding day and I was happy to be marrying Elrond, but I couldn’t help but feel sad at the realization that I was alone on my wedding day. I had no family with me. I was always supposed to get married with my three best friends at my side. Now here I was getting married with no one at my side. It was a bittersweet day for me.

Arwen, Galadriel and Canneth were fussing over what I should wear, and Lindir was talking to me about ring designs, so I didn’t exactly have the time to dwell on my loneliness until Lindir left get the ring made up. How they could do it in a day was beyond me. I tuned back into the argument about my wedding dress, which was going on completely without my input, when it hit me. I had the perfect dress. Now only to get everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me?” I called out, only to be ignored.

“This pale gold one is nice.”

“But not good with her skin tone, plus it’s a bit plain.”

“Umm… Hello?” I tried again.

“The silver and dark blue one?”

“She’s worn that one a few times now My Lady.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” I muttered.

“Is there a nice aqua colored dress?”

“Not one that is nice enough for her wedding day.”

“EXCUSE ME!!!!!” I finally bellowed. startling the sleeping animals awake, and causing everyone to look at me in alarm.

“Thank you.” I said primly as I walked over to my closest, “But I believe that I have a dress.”

Reaching into the corner where I had tucked it, I pulled out the stunning dress that I hadn’t worn before, because it had always seemed to bridal to me. It was a beautiful silver crushed velvet dress, with sleeves so long that it almost touched the floor, and were trimmed with silver dupion and lace, the neckline was trimmed in silver lace and it tightened corset style in the back. The attached hood was also lined with silver dupion and lace. A wide silver hipbelt and small train finished the dress off. It was beautiful and I have no idea where it came from, it just showed up in my room one day, as most of my dresses did.

“It’s a beautiful dress.” Galadriel admitted “But a bit plain for a wedding, don’t you think Arwen?”

“Are you kidding me?” I cried “In my world this would be considered a wedding dress!! For a themed wedding mind you but a wedding dress all the same.”

“And!” I added “I could wear my hair up in a bun, and tuck some lilies into it. It would be simple yet stunning.”

Galadriel smiled at me “I think it is perfect for you” she told me “It’s not exactly a traditional wedding dress, but nothing about this courtship has been traditional. No with the renaming of centuries old lilies, or cats, goats and wolf cubs.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I said happily.

“And it shouldn’t be.” Arwen replied “It wouldn’t be you two without it.”

I laughed “At least it keeps life interesting!” I jested as I scooped up the wolf cub, who was whining for attention at my feet.

“What will I name you?” I murmured as he licked my face.  he was white with an almost golden tinge, and he had dark brown eyes that danced with curiosity and mischief. “You are going to be a handful, aren’t you….. Loki? Bolt? Mayhem? Bones? Scout? Astro? Lupin? Flash?” I listed off names as I wandered over to sit at  my desk, cradling the cub in my arms.

“Well My Lady, we lost her again.” I dimly heard Canneth announce as I played with my new pet.

“So it seems.”

I ignored them and continued to croon the cub, scratching his head as I rambled off names “Fang? Will it be too cheesy to name you White Fang? I did love that movie growing up…. Or Chewy? Since you seem to love to chewy on things? Chase since you like to chase Mouse around? Frost? Apollo? Rocky? Rambo? Ooh I do like that one….”

“My Lady?”

“Oh or how about Comet? Or Cupid? Since you are a romantic present?” I cooed, smiling when he growled lightly “Ok no Cupid… how about…. Oh! I got it! Casper!!! Yes Casper as in Casper the friendly ghost?”

At the cubs answering howl, I knew I found the right name. “Ok, Casper it is then!!”

“MY LADY?” Canneth was standing in front of me, looking down at me in amusement.

“Yes?” I asked sheepishly, a blush coloring my cheeks.

“King Thranduil wishes to have a few words with you.” she told me, as she took Casper out of my arms “Off you go.”

“I will have her back in a few minutes Lady Galadriel.” he announced as he guided me out of the room. “Looks like you are enjoying your wolf…. Casper you said his name was? The friendly ghost?”

I laughed as he lead me down the hallway towards a sitting room, one that I liked to read in on sunny afternoons. “Ya, it’s a thing from my world.  I explained "I can tell you about it.”

“Later.” he mumbled as he gestured for me to sit down, taking a seat across from me. “Right now there’s something I want to ask you.”

I frowned, wondering what he could possibly want, but waited for him to continue.

“My Lady Aquata.” he began formally “I know that this is a happy day for you and that normally when two houses join, there is lots of family and feasting. Elrond has the family and there will be feasting. But you don’t have family here. So I was wondering if you would allow Legolas and myself the honor of being your family, if only just for today. ”

“Are you serious? I asked breathlessly, as I blinked back tears. "Really? Because I would really love that… it wouldn’t feel as lonely.”

My eyes widen as I realized what I had just confessed and I rushed to explain “Not that I’m lonely…. It’s just that I have no family of my own here….” I trailed off when Thranduil held up his hand.

“I understand, which is why I am offering you this, Lady Aquata.” he told me seriously, smiling warmly at me. I was amazed at the transformation, he didn’t seem nearly as cold or standoffish when he smiled.

“I would love that.” I whispered, jumping up to hug him.

“Don’t hug me!” he whined, eyes widening.

“Well you had better brace yourself, because I’m going to hug you.” I told him before leaning down and hugging him tightly “Thank you.”

He awkwardly returned the hug back, before pushing me away “Stop that.” he groused, while trying to hide a smile.

“Why do you do that?” I asked him, sitting down and cocking my head to study him.

“Do what?” he asked, picking imaginary lint off of his sleeve.

“You act very cold, distant and arrogant towards everybody but me.” I said bluntly, “Why is that?”

Thranduil looked away and I thought he might run but instead he sighed “I don’t know.” he admitted “I just can’t seem to be mean to you. Well I can and I do try to be mean…but… It’s like you don’t give a damn about my moods or who I am. You are not afraid to argue with me and some of the things that you say and do just make me laugh. I can’t help but laugh.”

“Did you…. Did you just say that you try to be mean to me?” I asked incredulously, gaping at him in shock.

“Yes, I did.” he replied calmly “You are a complex, infuriating mix of niceness, courteousness, charm, loyalty, humour, annoyance, defiance, and stubbornness. All wrapped up in a beautiful, cheeky, fiery exterior.”

“I do believe that’s the nicest compliment that I have ever gotten.” I declared, laughing at his annoyed expression. “Thank you Thranduil, I had no idea you were so sweet.”

“I wish that I had never said anything.” he muttered in exasperation.

“Consider it payback for all the goat comments.” I said sweetly.

“You are infuriating.” he groaned, scowling at me.

“If you think I’m bad, you would hate my friend Ryanne.” I told him, smiling sadly at the memory of her. “She’s got a sense of humor that is worse than mine. Plus a very short fuse. She would drive you insane.”

“I’m sure that I would be able to handle her.” he replied. I laughed and looked away, blinking back tears at her memory.

“Aqua-Gray.” Thranduil called, demanding my attention “I know that you miss her and want her here with you, but you now have Elrond. And you are going to have three step children. Plus everyone who worked so hard to bring you together. So don’t be sad.”

“Okay.” I whispered, shaking away the sad memories “I can do tha- wait.. I never really thought of that.”

At Thranduil’s confused expression, I rushed to explain “Step children. I know that they are his children and part of his life but it never occurred to me until now that I am going to be their step mother…. and they are older than me. Like really really older than me. That can’t be easy for them.”

“So is Elrond.” Thranduil drawled, as he stood up, reaching out his hand to help me up. “And he doesn’t seem to mind. And Arwen and the twins helped bring you and Elrond together, so they don’t seem to mind either.”

“That is true.” I admitted as I stood up and started back down the hallway. “Oh so wait… what happens now? I mean with our family thing?”

“Well nothing really, we will just announce ourselves as your family during the first feast and approve the union when you exchange the rings before the midnight feast and dance begins.” he explained as we walked slowly back to my room.

“There is going to be two feasts?” I asked, feeling overwhelmed “It is very different from what we do back home…. or where I’m from. This is home now.”

Thranduil looked down at me, “I want to hear all about these wedding customs of yours one day.” he mused “But first, you must go get ready for your wedding that is happening today.”

“I will tell you all about later.” I promised as we arrived at my door, smiling up at the kind but often infuriating king.

“I will come pick you up before the feast” he told me, as I went to open the door.

“Won’t Elrond want to pick me up?” I questioned, turning to look at him.

“Yes, but it’s traditional the father of the bride, or the family, to escort the bride to the feast.” he explained to me, as he nodded at Galadriel who had opened the door to let me in.

“Finally, a similar tradition.” I mused, smiling happily, “Thank you Thranduil, I will refrain from hugging you again.”

“Please do.”  he replied, with a ghost of smile dancing on his lips

“That is most generous of you King Thranduil.” Galadriel said approvingly. “This kindness will greatly benefit you in the future.”

Thranduil and I both looked at her, waiting for her to explain, but she just smiled mysteriously and disappeared back into my chambers.

“Am I the only one who hates it when she does that?” I muttered quietly to Thranduil.

“Not, you are not.” he muttered back as he turned to leave “Try to find out what she meant.”

I snorted at that. “Fat chance of that happening.”

Thranduil walked away, muttering something about my annoying way of talking.

I rolled my eyes “You’re the annoying one.” I muttered to myself as I entered my chambers.

*****

A few hours later, I was bathed again, styled and dressed. And all I could do was stare in the mirror, speechless. Arwen had put some elven braids in my hair, in the same style that Elrond wore, and then Canneth had swept it all up into a sock bun, like I had taught her. I had two Aquata lilies tucked on either side of the bun, and a few soft tendrils of hair hanging down by my ears. The dress fit like a glove, the belt highlighting my tiny waist and the train falling softly behind me. The dress was lined in silk and felt heavenly against my skin. The long sleeves covered my hands, but looked so regal that I didn’t mind. All that needed to be done before Thranduil arrived was to grab my bouquet of lilies.

“I’m nervous.” I whispered, “What if I say the wrong thing? What if I trip? Will he like the dress?”

“Hush Aquata!” Arwen laughed kindly “You will not say the wrong thing, nor will you trip. And since Father gave you this dress, I know that he will love it.”

“Okay.” I said meekly, “I’m just…. a blushing bride.”

“It’s alright Aquata!” Arwen assured me, before pausing and shooting me a mischievous look. “But if you don’t mind… I’m not quite ready to call you Mother.”

“Oh m god Arwen!” I burst out laughing “Do not worry! For I am not ready to be called Mother!”

“In due time.” Galadriel called out “In due time.”

“As long as it’s not anytime soon.” I muttered worriedly.

Galadriel just smiled at me before announcing that I was missing something.

“What? What am I missing?” I asked worriedly, turning to look in the mirror.

“This.” she replied, opening up a small box and taking out a silver chain.

“Where did that come from?” I breathed as Galadriel stepped up behind me to put it on.

“Father had it made up for you a few weeks ago.” Arwen said “So you could always have part of his first courting gift with you. The silver is mithril, so it won’t break easy, nor will it feel heavy.”

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered, gently touching the tiny pendant, which was an exact replica of the Aquata lilies, from the colour of the petals, to the shape of the leaves to the color of the dots. And looking closer, I realised that the pendant was carved out of a pale aqua stone, and the darker aqua colors were gems. It was stunning.

“There.” Galadriel said, “You look radiant.”

I for once had to agree, I loved how the silver and aqua colors complimented each other. My hair was sleek and perfectly styled, my eyes were shining and my cheeks were lightly flushed. The necklace only seemed to highlight my bare neck and came to rest just above my (hint of) cleavage. I had never felt more beautiful.

“Now traditionally, the bride and groom bring their courting gifts to the ceremony, for their loved ones to hold…” Galadriel said, “But… your gifts are quite… mobile.”

“The twins can hold the goat.” Arwen offered.

“I will ask Thranduil and Legolas if they will hold Mouse and Casper.” I said uncertainly.

A knock at the door signaled their arrival, “Speak of the devils.” I muttered, causing Galadriel to laugh before opening the door.

“My Lady Aquata, you look positively stunning.” Legolas announced upon seeing me, bowing slightly.

I blushed, “Thank you Legolas.” I said shyly, picking up my bouquet.

Thranduil bowed once before offering his arm “You look radiant Aqua, truly radiant.” he told me, smiling as I took his arm.

“See you at the feast.” Galadriel said as she and Arwen slipped past us, hurrying to go finish getting ready, they only had to change their dresses.

Celeborn was coming down the hall, stopping when he saw me. “My Lady Aquata.” he said, bowing to me “You are a vision, just one thing.” He stepped forward and gently drew the hood of my gown up.

“There. Lifting the veil off of Galadriel’s head, and seeing how breathtaking she looked underneath it is one of my most treasured memories. I’m sure that Elrond will treasure this memory too.” he told me, smiling at the memories.

“Thank you Lord Celeborn.” I whispered, unable to stop smiling.

“You are welcome, Lady Aquata. I will see you in a few minutes, after I collect my wife and granddaughter.” he replied, heading towards his chambers.

Thranduil and Legolas slowed their longer strides to match mine, and inquired about wedding traditions from my world as we walked on, which helped to calm my jitters as I told them about everything from the Father giving away the vows, to throwing confetti after the ceremony. Soon enough we were outside the banquet hall doors and I was once again a bundle of nerves.

“Oh!” I said suddenly, stopping as I remembered something. “The courting gifts…. ”

Thranduil groaned “I was hoping they wouldn’t tell you about that.”

Legolas smiled at me “I would be honoured to hold one of your courting gifts.” he told me.

“Thank you Legolas, you can hold Casper.” I replied, smirking as I looked at Thranduil’s shocked face.

“Casper?” Legolas repeated slowly, trying to figure out who I meant.

“The wolf cub.” I explained.

“I knew it.” Thranduil hissed “You are going to leave me to hold that thing.”

“You mean Mouse? My kitten?” I grinned at him “Yup, I am.”

“I hate you.” Thranduil growled as the banquet doors opened in front of us.

“It will be a good look for you.” I shot back, laughing quietly as Legolas’s muffled bark of laughter.

Thranduil glared down at me once before leading me into the room and towards Elrond, who was waiting for me at the end of a long aisle, in front of the royal tables.

“I will get you back for this.” he muttered quietly.

“Bring it on.”

*****

**_Elrond’s POV_ **

I was nervous all day long, as I fretted over all the details for the wedding, desperate to make it worthy of Aqua.

“My Lord!” Lindir finally pleaded “Go get ready. Relax. I have it all under control. The rings are ready. The hall is set. The menu’s are planned. The food is cooking. The guests are arriving. The music is organized. The only thing that is not ready, is you.”

I turned to look at him, finally realizing that he was right. He had it all under control. I was the one who was not ready.

“Very well Lindir, please come get me if any issue rises.” I told him, relinquishing total control to him.

“Yes my Lord.” he told me, ushering me out of the hall and towards my chambers. “Go! Get ready! Don’t make your bride wait!!”

I smiled to myself. My bride. Aqua was finally my wife, even if it wasn’t official yet. I let myself into my chambers, relieved to see that a bath was ready and waiting for me. No doubt courtesy of the ever diligent Lindir. I had just finished bathing and was wrapping in a dressing robe when a knock sounded on my door. Opening it, I saw Celeborn and Thranduil waiting for me.

“Please, come in.” I invited them, wondering if something was wrong.

“I was concerned that Lady Aquata had no family here.” Celeborn started, causing me to frown in worry, it could be embarrassing for her. “But before I could even say anything, Thranduil told me that he offered to stand in as her family today.”

I looked at the proud woodland king, “Thank you Thranduil.” I told him “That means so much to me, I can only imagine how much it means to Aqua.”

“She was very happy. She hugged me.” he replied “I am only hoping that they don’t mention the courting gifts to her. I am in no hurry to hold a wild animal, or a wolf cub.”

I laughed as he referred to Mouse as a wild animal “That cat sure is trouble.” I agreed.

“If it comes down to it, Legolas will hold the cat.” he sniffed.

I had my doubts about that, if Aqua wanted him to hold the cat, he would hold the cat.

“Can one of you take this to her quarters?” I held out a box “She might want to wear it today.”

“I will drop it off on my way by.” Celeborn promised, taking the box from me as he took his leave.

Thranduil nodded at me and swept from the room, leaving me to get ready in peace.

****

I stood nervously waiting in front of the tables for Aqua to arrive. I cold scarcely believe that today was the day that I would be bound to my love for life. Finally. I still loved my first wife, and always would, for she was my best friend and mother to my children. But I never felt for her what I felt for Aqua, and there was a twinge of sorrow at that. With Aqua it was fiery, passionate and soul consuming, her very touch set my skin on fire yet offered quiet reassurance. She was life, laughter and passion all wrapped up in the form of a tiny, beautiful woman. I _knew_ that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with her, and that she made me whole. Without her I was only half alive. She was the one thing that completed me. Celebrain didn’t have the same fire and passion for me that Aqua has; nor did she inspire it in me, our love was safe, gentle and loving. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just different from Aqua. I don’t regret anything about my first wife, she gave me three beautiful children. But I was ready to start my life with Aqua.

All these thought flew through my head as I stood waiting for my beloved. The minstrels started singing as soon as the doors opened, and Thranduil came through, leading Aquata. She took my breath away, she was always beautiful but today she glowed with a radiance that would rival the moon. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress that I had given her some time ago, I had always wondered why she never wore it before. Now I was glad that she didn’t, because she looked stunning. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and although the hood was hiding her hair and face from view, I could see her graceful neck and the necklace that I had made for her. Thranduil and Legolas walked her down the aisle towards me, as the elves in attendance bowed in respect.

Thranduil came to a stop in front of the short dais that I stood upon, and Aqua stood still, with her head lowered, waiting for Celeborn to announce her.

“Attention Everyone!” Lord Celeborn called, as he came to stand beside me “We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union between the House of Rivendell and the House of.. Grayson.”

The room erupted in cheers at this news, and Aqua ducked her head lower, and I knew without even looking upon her face that she would be smiling and blushing.

“Lord Elrond’s house includes his children, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. ” he continued on “Now Lady Aquata does not have any family here, for she comes from far away, but King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm offered to step in as her family.”

“King Thranduil will now escort Lady Aquata to stand next to her intended.” Celeborn commanded, nodding to Thranduil who helped Aquata up the short flight of stairs.

I reached out my hand for hers, watching as she squeezed Thranduil’s hand once, quickly, before reaching out to take my hand. I guided her to stand in front of me, before gently reaching out to push her hood off. As it fell back, she raised her head to look at me and all thought flew from my mind. Her beauty was indescribable. Her hair was swept up in the bun that she so favored, and I noticed Elven braids in her hair, the same as mine. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her full lips were curved in a gentle smile. But it was her eyes that I noticed the most. They shone with happiness and love, so rich and deep that I thought I would drown in the endless brown pools as I gazed at her, overcome by her beauty. I knew that I would treasure this moment forever.

“Mell nín , Le bainon. Hin gelair lín orthernir ‘uren” ( _My Beloved, You are so beautiful. Your radiant eyes conquered my heart_.) I whispered, cupping her face as I leaned down to kiss her softy.

“Meleth nín, Guren min gaim lín. Le melithon anuir.” ( _My Love. My heart is in your hands. I will love you forever_.) She whispered against my lips.

“The joining of the houses has been accepted.” Celeborn announced,  "Let us celebrate until the blessing of the Eru tonight.“

"Come Meleth nín” ( _My Love_ ) I said, smiling down at her, “Let us go enjoy our wedding.”

*****

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

“ _I’m married. Oh my god. I’m married. I finally married Lord Elrond. Something that I always wanted to do ever since I first saw the lord of the rings_.” I thought to myself, smiling happily as I sat next to Elrond. Arwen and the twins, Celeborn and Galadriel were on his side, Thranduil and Legolas were on my side. I was eternally grateful to them, for standing by me on my wedding day. Never in a million years would I have thought that King Thranduil would give me away on my wedding day. My life had changed so much.

Lord Celeborn stood up, once again commanding attention over the vast hall. “On this day, August 12th, 2940, we celebrate the joining of the two houses.” he said. “The union has been accepted, now the family will go watch them be blessed by the Eru.”

Something that Celeborn said had me sitting up straighter than I was before. The year. I had never really inquired upon the year before. Well I knew that dates and all but now I just clued in to the whole timeline.

“He said it was a few months before Bilbo leaves the Shire.” I murmured to myself.

“What was that My Love?” Elrond asked me quietly, squeezing my hand.

“Hmm? Or no, it’s nothing. I just never really realized what year it was. He said a few months…” I trailed off, trying to figure out what The Guardian met by a few months before The Company left for the Lonely Mountain, I happened to know that it was in 2941. April 27th, 2941 to be exact. I was a year ahead of major events.

“Meaning?” he asked, looking concerned.

“Meaning… that it’s not time to tell you things…. yet.” I replied, “I will tell you later. But right now, let us focus on our wedding Melamin.” ( _My Love_ )

He looked at me curiously but smiled. “Let us go bless the union, then we will come back to celebrate some more.”

“Okay, did someone bring the courting gifts?” I inquired, causing Thranduil to sigh heavily.

“Yes, they will be waiting for us in the garden.” Elrond told me, mirth dancing in his eyes. I assumed that Thranduil had complained about this custom already.

*****

A few minutes later, I found myself bathed in moonlight, surrounded by my first courting gift, holding Elrond’s hand as we recited the official blessing in the name of the Eru. Thranduil and Legolas once again stood on my side, Legolas holding a surprisingly silent Casper, and a fuming Thranduil holding Mouse, who was chewing on his hair. The twins were silently trying to keep the goat still and quiet, while Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen smiled at us. I had been worried about my other two courting gifts, but was told that the words I had spoken and sung still resided in the air around us, forever reminding us of the love we found.

As we walked back into the hall, Celeborn stopped to announce. “Please rise for the Lord and Lady of Rivendell.”

It was so surreal to walk about to our table, as people bowed to us. Elrond was used to it, but I wasn’t, it was something that would take getting used to. I was an orphan. I never thought that anyone would ever bow to me. As soon as we sat down, toasts and cheers were called out, and the music and feasting started up again. As they started making room for the dance floor, I looked at Elrond.

“In my world, the bride and groom have the first dance of the night, and then there’s the father daughter dance etc.” I told him, as I caught Lindir’s eye.

“Are you asking me to dance, My Love?” he replied, smiling softly at me.

“I am.” I answered, smiling at Lindir started to sing the song I taught him. “Will you dance with me? I always dreamed of dancing to this song at my wedding.”

“How could I ever say no to your dreams?” he whispered, as he stood up and reached out his hand. Elves’ parted to let us though as Elrond led me to the dance floor, sweeping me up in his arms, and swaying gently in time to the music of my favorite Bryan Adams song.

_(Everything I do) I do it for you_

_Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
 _Search your heart, search your soul_  
 _And when you find me there_  
 _You’ll search no more_

_Don’t tell me, it’s not worth tryin’ for_   
_You can’t tell me, it’s not worth dyin’ for_   
_You know it’s true_   
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart, you will find_   
_There’s nothin’ there to hide_   
_Take me as I am, take my life_   
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don’t tell me it’s not worth fightin’ for_   
_I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more_   
_You know it’s true_   
_Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah_

_There’s no love, like your love_   
_And no other could give more love_   
_There’s nowhere, unless you’re there_   
_All the time, all the way yeah_

_Look into your heart baby  
Oh yeah_

_Oh, you can’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for  
I can’t help it, there’s nothin’ I want more_

_Yeah I would fight for you_   
_I’d lie for you_   
_Walk the wire for you_   
_Yeah I’d die for you_

_You know it’s true  
Everything I do, ohh, I do it for you_

_Everything I do darling_   
_We will see it through_   
_We will see it through, yeah_   
_Yeah, just look into your heart_   
_You can’t tell me you’ll die for love_   
_Oh yeah, I’ll be there_   
_I’m goin’ all the way, all the way_

When the song ended, I smiled up happily at my husband, before reaching up to steal a kiss from him. “Thank you.” I whispered against his lips “Remind me to do something extra nice to Lindir for learning that song so fast.”

“Only if you remind me to do something nice for him too.” he murmured back.

As we turned to go back, Thranduil approached us. “I heard you talk about the father daughter dance, and from what you told me about your wedding customs earlier, it is a big part of a wedding, right?” he questioned me.

“Yes, it is.” I replied, wondering what he was getting at.

“I am in no way trying to take the place of your Ada, but as your temporary family, it would be my honor to have that dance with you.” he told me quietly.

“I would really like that.” I whispered “Thank you Thranduil.”

“Don’t mention it.” he replied, giving me a look “Seriously. Do. Not. Mention. It.”

“He’s still mad about the cat.” I said under my breath to Elrond, who thankfully had the will not to laugh out loud at that. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at me, as I smirked at him.

“Can you give me a moment?” I asked “I want to see if Lindir can manage another song that I taught him.”

“Very well.” he growled, as he touched his hair lightly, wincing.

“It’s not any shorter, just a little damp.” I teased him.

“I take back my dance invitation.” he glowered at me.

“Too late!.” I called out of my shoulder as I went to seek out Lindir.

Soon the opening lyric’s were ringing out, and Thranduil was pulling me into a dance.

_My Wish_

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_   
_And each road leads you where you wanna go,_   
_And if you’re faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_   
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._   
_And if one door opens to another door closed,_   
_I hope you keep on walkin’ till you find the window,_   
_If it’s cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._   
_But more than anything, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_   
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_   
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_   
_And while you’re out there getting where you’re getting to,_   
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_   
_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you live,_  
 _I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
 _And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
 _Oh, you find God’s grace, in every mistake,_  
 _And always give more than you take._  
 _But more than anything, yeah, more than anything_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_   
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_   
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_   
_And while you’re out there getting where you’re getting to,_   
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_   
_Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_   
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_   
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_   
_And while you’re out there getting where you’re getting to,_   
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_   
_Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you)._

_This is my wish (my wish, for you)_   
_I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you)._   
_May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)_

“How do you do it?” he asked as we danced, his head tilted to listen to the words of the Rascal Flatts song.

“Do what?” I replied, as we  moved to the soft beat.

“Know these songs of yours so well?” he questioned “And teach them to Lindir and the rest of the minstrels?”

I blushed and bit my lip before answering him “A little known fact about me is that I love to sing. Everyone knew that I loved music, but no one knew how much I loved to sing. I have all my favorite songs memorized, and I even know enough of the cords that I can help teach them to the minstrels. And I really love the way they turned out.”

Thranduil smiled as the song end, turning to pass me off to Legolas who came to claim a dance, which we spent laughing about Thranduil and his hair CATastrophe, but that was quickly cut short when Legolas couldn’t stop laughing after my little pun, causing Celeborn to come pull me into a dance, followed by Elladan and then Elrohir (or vice versa, they love to keep me confused as to who is who.) then Haldir and Lindir both asked me to dance. I even ended up dancing with Erestor and Glorfindel.

Elrond came to help me up the stairs, leaning down to murmur into my ear “What did you say to Legolas, My Love? He can’t seem to stop laughing.”

“We are just laughing about Thranduil’s hair CATastrophe.” I told him, causing him to laugh.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” he warned me.

“I would never.” I tittered

“My Lady?” Lindir called out, causing me to turn around and look at him.

“Yes Lindir?” I asked, smiling at the minstrel.

“They are ready for you.” he informed me.

“Oh! Thank you Lindir!” I replied, turning to kiss Elrond’s cheek. “I have a surprise for you.”

I took Lindir’s hand and he helped me down the stairs as he led me to the rest of the minstrels.

“Excuse me!” I called out loudly, causing the room to fall silent. “I have a few songs that I would like to sing to my husband, if that’s alright with you?”

I smiled and blushed when everyone cheered, focusing on me as I got ready to sing. I closed my eyes and launched into another Rascal Flatts song.

_Bless the Broken Road_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
 _But I got lost a time or two_  
 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you_   
_That every long lost dream lead me to where you are_   
_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_   
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_   
_That God blessed the broken road_   
_That led me straight to you_   
_Yes it did_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
_I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_  
 _But you just smile and take my hand_  
 _You’ve been there you understand_  
 _It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_  
 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
 _This much I know it’s true_  
 _That God blessed the broken road_  
 _That led me straight to you_  
 _Yeah_

_And now I’m just rolling home_   
_Into my lover’s arms_   
_This much I know is true_   
_That God blessed the broken road_   
_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_   
_Ooh, ooh_   
_That led me straight to you_

When I finished singing, I noticed quite a few teary eyes, and lots of smiling, supportive faces. Which gave me the courage to start the next song, a Shania Twain one.

_From This Moment On_

_From this moment life has begun_  
_From this moment you are the one_  
 _Right beside you is where I belong_  
 _From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_   
_I live only, for your happiness_   
_And for your love, I give my last breath_   
_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_   
_I can’t wait to live my life with you I can’t wait to start_   
_You and I will never be apart_   
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_   
_I will love you, I promise you this_   
_There is nothing, I wouldn’t give_   
_From this moment on_

_You’re the reason I believe in love_   
_And you’re the answer to my prayers from up above_   
_All we need is just the two of us_   
_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment, as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
 _There is nothing, I wouldn’t give_  
 _From this moment, I will love you_  
 _As long as I live from this moment on._

When I finished singing, Elrond was standing in front of the platform the housed the singers. He quickly ascended the stairs, and kissed me, sweeping me off my feet to cheers from the rest of the (very drunk) elves. He carried me down the stairs and back to our table, stealing kisses the entire time.

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked me as he neared our table. I gave him a last lingering kiss before he set me down in my chair.

“I’m the lucky one My Love.” I told him, raising my hand to entwine my fingers with his, admiring our rings. “I’m the lucky one.”

Elrond smiled and kissed my forehead, before turning to answer a question that Glorfindel had asked. I quickly found myself drawn into conversation with Arwen, Galadriel and Lindir, all wanting to know more about the songs I knew. Well Lindir was almost begging me to teach him more. A couple of hours of friendly conversation passed when Elrond said something, that caught my attention.

“..the four of you.” he was saying as I talked to Galadriel. But upon hearing his words my eyes got wide and I whipped around to look at him.

“What did you just say?” I demanded.

He looked me in confusion “I was saying that the four of them are trouble.” he gestured towards Legolas, Haldir and the twins.  "Why? Are you alright My Love?“

"The four.” I whispered, wondering how I could have been so stupid. “The.  _Four_.”

I smiled at my husband’s confused face. “I’m fine, my beloved. In fact, I’m great.” I smiled happily and turned back to talk to Galadriel, who had a knowing smile on her face.

Later that night, Elrond carried me to his quarters, well our quarters now. I played with his hair and trailed kisses down his neck, occasionally nipping on his ear.

“Elrond?” I whispered into his ear, my tongue tracing it lightly, delighting in the shudder it caused.

“Yes My Love?” he groaned out, fighting to keep control.

“Make me your wife again and again.” I moaned into his ear, sucking on it suggestively.

“I plan on it.” he growled as he kicked the doors open and closed, carrying me to the bed. Dropping me on it before falling over me to capture my lips.

“Nidhif bestad meneg lû bo i chaust hen.” ( _Let’s wed a thousand times on this bed_ ) he growled again as he flipped me over onto my stomach, sucking on my neck as he loosed the ties on my dress.

“Oh good yes.. Take me Elrond!” I moaned, arching up into his touch. I could feel him smirking against my skin as he pulled my dress off, kissing and nipping his way down my back as he slowly peeled my dress off. Then he kissed his way back up as he slowly took off my underclothes. By the time he had stripped me of my clothes, leaving me naked, I was a panting frantic mess, begging for more.

“I want to touch you.” I moaned, hissing in annoyance as he pulled away.

“Later.” Elrond promised, as he stepped out of his robes. “Right now I only want to feel you. Be in you. Make you my wife again and again.”

“Then quit talking about it and do it already!” I hissed, making to turn over but was stopped by Elrond as he covered my body with his own.

“As you wish Meleth nín” ( _My love_ ) he whispered, as he quickly sheathed himself in my dripping core. He groaned as he bottomed out, biting my shoulder lightly. I moaned, unable to form words as I arched up into him, raising my hips up in a silent bid for him to move. He moved my hair out of the way to suck on my ear as his hands came up to entwine with mine, holding tight as he started snapping his hips, setting up a slow but steady rhythm. Elrond made love to me slowly, taking the time to savor every moment, bracing himself on his forearms so not to crush me, but making sure that his body covered mine in a slow caress as he moved his hips.

I started to lose myself in the intense pleasure, “I’m close.” I moaned out, causing Elrond to speed up his hips as he chased me closer towards my release. One final thrust later hit just the right spot and I came with Elrond’s name on my lips. A few pumps later and Elrond was emptying himself into my still shuddering body with a loud, drawn out groan of pleasure. He briefly collapsed against my back as we both fought to catch our breath. Elrond then slowly eased out of me, pressing a kiss to my back as he pulled me tight against his chest.

“I love you, my darling Aquata.” he whispered into my hair.

“I love you too, my husband.” I murmured sleepily, happy and content in his arms. And as I drifted off to sleep, I thought about The Four and what it meant. Hopefully The Guardian knew that I wanted to talk to him.

Apparently he did for I awoke in the same mysterious place again.

“What is this place?” I whispered, wondering how I had even gotten there.

“It’s deep within your subconscious” The Guardian’s voice sounded. “Way past dreaming.”

“How do I get here?”

“I can bring you here when I want to talk to you, and I can tell when you want to talk to me.”

“Good.. because I’m ready. I know what The Four means now.”

“It’s about time.”

*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained...

##  **_Epilogue_ **

**_Aqua’s POV_ **

_“Why did you say it was a few months before Bilbo leaves the Shire? It’s almost a year away”_

_“Months and years mean little here.”_

_I snorted in response, getting used to his cryptic way of talking._

_“So when can I talk to them?” I demanded._

_“When their grief is the greatest.” The Guardian replied._

_“Hasn’t that already past?”_

_“With a friendship like yours? No.”_

_*****_

**_Ryanne’s POV_ **

I stood crying silently at the foot of my best friend’s grave, next to Jacey and Misty, both who staring at the headstone with unseeing eyes. It had been eight months since Tyler had murdered Aqua, but the pain hadn’t lessened. Her death had left a cold emptiness behind, she was such a crucial part of our lives, I knew that things with Tyler were bad, but she was saving up to move. We all were. We all needed fresh starts after a rough life, and had promised to save up so we could afford to start over somewhere new. Together. We were family, all that we had left in the world. And now she was gone, before she had the chance to be happy.

That murdering bastard had stolen her life from her. Before she had the chance to fully live.

“Happy Birthday AG” I whispered, “If I had known that night would have been the last time I talked to you, I would have said something else other that ‘unless you are in Middle Earth’!! I should have told you how much I loved you. Or insisted that you come spend the night at my house. I should have never let you go in that house.”

“Ryanne” the wind called as it whispered by us. I sobbed harder, the wind sounded just like Aqua’s soft voice.

“Ryanne… it wasn’t your fault.” the wind whispered again, but this time in sounded stronger, like Aqua was there talking to us.

I looked up as a light flared in front of us, gasping when I saw a figure emerge from it.

“Aqua?” I cried out, grabbing Jacey’s hand. Jacey was crying, tears streaming down her face as she stared at our fallen friend. Misty was staring unbelieving at the sight before us, blinking rapidly to see through her tears.

Aqua was beautiful, bathed in a soft light, barefoot and wearing a flowing gauzy gown in the same shade as her name. Her dark hair was loose, with two braids secured behind her ears, keeping her hair out of her face. A beautiful flower, the likes that I had never seen before, was tucked behind her right ear. And her dark eyes glowed with a happiness that I had never seen in her before.

“Hello” the ethereal figure said, smiling gently at us “I have missed you so. And I don’t blame any of you. It was Tyler who is at fault, not you.”

“And you were right to say what you did Ryanne.”

“How was I right to say that!!!” I yelled “You DIED!!!”

“No. I lived.” she said, as she came closer to us.

“You are a GHOST Aquata!!!” Jacey bellowed “How can you say that you lived!?”

“Because I am not dead.” Aqua replied simply “I am very much alive.”

“I am standing on your GRAVE!” I yelled, pointing down at the mound of earth at our feet.

“Am I in there?” she replied, cocking her head and looking at us curiously.

“No you are not.” Misty growled bitterly “Tyler wouldn’t tell us where he buried you. He just kept saying that he didn’t know where your body was. He denied it all. He’s claiming that you faked your death and are still alive.”

Aqua snorted, sounding very much like her old self. “Of course he did.” she said “And he is telling the truth…. for the most part.”

“What?” I hissed “They found your blood all over the hallway! The neighbors heard all the yelling!! Your blood was caked on his boots!”

“Oh he did kill me.” Aqua said, waving her hand “In this life at least. But he doesn’t know where my body is. Because I disappeared before he could bury me.”

We could only stared at her in confusion. Aqua smiled and spread her hands in an apologetic gesture. “I took the red pill, remember?”

“Like that is real! Like any of this is real!” I yelled at the apparition, angry tears cascading down my face.

“It was real.” she insisted “I died in this world, before I could go to sleep and wake up in Middle Earth. I was found on the verge of death right outside of Rivendell. The elves saved my life. And gave me a whole new one. I found the person that I was meant to be. And the person who I was meant to be with.”

She touched a jewel that was hanging from her neck “Elrond… I was meant to be with Elrond.” she told us, smiling as fingered the tiny pendant that sparkled in the setting sun.

“You see…I am very much alive.” She continued as she laid her hand on her mother’s grave, who was next to hers. “I am just dreaming right now. I could feel your grief… it was strong enough to bring me here to you.”

Seeing her touch her mother’s grave is what convinced me that this was real. I broke down crying. “We were supposed to stick together! We are family!” I sobbed “And you left us!!”

“Hush Ryanne. You have Misty and Jacey.” Aqua said, as she pulled us into an awkward group hug. “You are not alone.”

“I have to go now. Elrond is calling me. Just know that I am happy. I am alive. And I am loved” she whispered as she stepped back, already starting to fade away.

“I love you guys, you are the best friends… sisters that a woman could ask for.” she said as she faded away into the setting sun. As the last of the dying sunlight hit my eyes, I blinked and everything was back to normal. I felt more at peace about Aqua, but I also knew that there was something that I needed to go find.

“Did that really happen?” Jacey asked me “I feel… at peace knowing that she’s happy but I also feel like I am missing part of the puzzle.”

“I don’t kno-” I started before I stopped talking suddenly, as I stared at the grave in front of us. There amongst the flowers that we had planted on her grave, were two distinct footprints, and nestled between them was the same flower that had been woven in Aqua’s hair. A stunning Tiger Lily, AG’s favorite flower, except this one was a pale aqua, with dark turquoise specks. And the scent was like no other flower on earth. This flower was not of this world.

I looked at my two best friends who were also staring down at the flower. I slowly bent to pick it up, and upon feeling the slight weight of it, I knew. It was all real.

“We have to go find those red pills.” I declared, as I handed the delicate flower to Jacey.

“Yes.” Misty breathed  "We must.“

*****

_[To be Continued in the next installment of the All Four One series.](http://little-red-83.tumblr.com/post/152437650705/the-all-four-one-series-masterlist) _


End file.
